Devil Beside You
by X-Sparker
Summary: With one small intervention played by Fate, Roxas' life has been changed ever since he met a mischievous, devilish pyro! AkuRoku, SoraRiku, Zemyx shonenai fanfic A slight bit RikuRoku in the beginning, rated for slight language and sexual jokes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights. And this story is based on a Taiwanese drama of the same name. (If you read carefully my author note, yeah) Just go to Wikipedia and type in "Devil Beside You" and it should come up.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

A/N: Hello there! -_crickets chirp-_ ... haha anyways, this is the fic I uploaded on dA but didn't upload it here, since it's nearing its end on dA, I decided it's time to post it up here! this might have OOC-ness, I'm not exactly sure myself... Oh! and we have a seme Demyx and uke Zexion here! (but Zexy doesn't come out until like... in the middle of the story) I haven't updated Hysteria for quite a while because I wanted to wait until dA catches up with here. So this is based on a Taiwanese drama, the link is in my profile page. And I know this is kinda short, but it'll get longer I promise! Hm... I think that's all for now... well, until next time!

Chapter 1

* * *

In the middle of a beautiful Jasmine field, Roxas stood shyly in front of a silver-haired boy.

"Riku… I-I want to tell you… You're the first one I like."

Riku stood silently, his eyes filled with wonder.  
Roxas continued with chuckles.

"I like you."

"Couldn't believe you would say something like this to me." Riku said slowly, making Roxas panic.

"Because I should be the one saying it," Riku grinned mildly, "I think way before you like me, I've already have a crush on you… Roxas, be my boyfriend."

Roxas was now smiling sweetly; he swung his arms around Riku's waist and hugged him. They looked so serene…

"Psst! Roxas! Wake up!" Sora whispered to the daydreaming boy, failing to wake him.

"THIS ISN'T A CLASS FOR SLEEPING!!" Larxene yelled loud on Roxas, promptly waking him up from the sweet dream. The entire class was laughing at him, causing him to blush embarrassedly. He glanced to his left side swiftly, and caught Riku smiling at him. Roxas looked away, giggling to himself.

-- bell rings --

People poured out into the corridors, Riku was one of them. Roxas peeked at his back image from the classroom door, all jumpy and giggling. Sora saw him and sighed, Olette following.

"You saw him in your dream just now?" Sora asked Roxas who was sitting on a desk; but he knew the answer, "I think your crush on him is getting severe, man."

"What did you guys do in the dream?" Olette asked with curiosity. Sora spoke as if he knew, "They must have been-"

"I DREAMT THAT I CONFESSED MY LOVE TO HIM SUCCESSFULLY!!" Roxas yelled with joy, standing up on the desk and completely forgetting that the other two were there. Sora and Olette pulled Roxas to make him sit back down; they both looked at him with a smirk.

"Can I… really do it?" Roxas asked nervously, more to himself than to them. The two nodded mischievously.

-- at the entrance of the library --

Roxas was trembling, his hands gripping an envelope harshly. 'Is this really gonna work?' He mouthed to Sora who was hiding behind a balcony fence-wall. Sora winked back and held an "ok" sign to Roxas. 'But…' Olette mouthed to both of them from the back of a pillar, Sora shushed her with a frightening glare, 'There he comes!' Sora motioned to Riku who was working up the stairs to the library. Roxas tensed and breathed heavily; I can't, he thought, I'm so nervous, my heart is racing and I can barely breathe… I just shouldn't do it! He turned away from Riku who was getting closer. Wait… No, he thought again, I must do this! It's time! Then he abruptly turned to Riku while lowering his head as much as possible, but he failed to notice that Riku passed by with his earphones on.

"Riku, I liked you for a long time, please go out with me."

There was no response. Roxas turned his head slightly to the right to find Riku passing by without noticing him completely; then he felt a gloom in front of him, and gradually turned his head to this aura of spook. A tall redhead was standing in front of Roxas, smirking at him devilishly. The emerald green eyes were scary with the tear tattoos below, only making them even creepier. Roxas froze in this awkward position of handing his dear love letter to a complete, spine-chilling stranger.

"I-I… I got the wrong person… You- This…" Roxas stammered.  
"Rox! Roxas!" Sora cried out with frustration. Roxas pulled back to reality and headed towards his friend, running away with fear. The redhead looked down to find the letter the blonde dropped.

-- Café –

"No wonder somebody said that the dreams and the reality are opposites of each other." Sora expressed sarcastically.

"Actually, in general, who would _ever_ confess to the wrong person?" Olette sighed. Sora nodded and smiled with agreement.

"It was because I was too nervous and I didn't look carefully, so I just busted out like that…" Roxas admitted his shame.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-are you THAT stupid?" Sora mocked him back.

"And the person you mistaken as Riku was Axel from the Modern Arts 2." Olette said with traces of alert in her voice.

"I have no interest in who he is." Roxas pouted, "Plus, he looks so arrogant."

"Roxas, you actually might want to know about him a little bit, for your own good." Sora warned the blonde boy, "I heard that he's the only son of the school Principle; because of his father's position and power, plus he's taking that Modern-Arts-whatever course which keeps using new and weird ideas, the gang that he leads was always the rebels." Roxas started paying attention, Sora continued, "I heard that in high school, they ditch classes every single day, and just make troubles and bring up fights everywhere. Never mind the marks they got, they were even turned into a police station before. They're just practically gangsters, no where close to acting like a student. And the worst part is that even though they're people with problems, they're being worshipped by a bunch of girls in our school; his fangirls even made a nickname for him online, calling him the 'Charming Prince'."  
Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing; he whined, "Waaaaaaaaaaah I'm just too unlucky to have myself embarrassed in front of that kind of people…"

"Er…. It's not all too bad; at least it's not Riku who you floundered in front of." Sora tried to cheer Roxas up.

"Yeah. C'mon, cheer up!" Olette joined Sora, "We'll find another chance to confess to him!"

Roxas nodded, but suddenly realizing something really wrong, "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Sora was shocked.

"Where's my letter?!"

"Why are you asking _us_?"

Roxas widened his eyes, "IT'S GONE!!"

-- Back at the library entrance and nearby places --

… _Crap_, Roxas thought, _I can't find it… If somebody picks up that letter, they can see the names of me and Riku on it…_  
He turned around, and thought, ah! Maybe the wind blew it over there… The blonde started searching recklessly over the place; a kind voice interrupted, "Hey, are you looking for something?" Roxas kept looking at the ground, nodding, "Yeah."

"What are you looking for?" The nice voice inquired again, "Do you want me to help?"

"I'm looking for a let-" Roxas looked up only to find Riku with a questioning face, "-ther cloth."

"A piece of leather cloth?" Riku asked again. Roxas nodded, screaming at himself mentally: _What the HELL am I saying? I can act more stupid…_

Riku smiled, "Hi. I'm Riku. I think we're having math together this year."

Roxas gasped for the smile, "Yeah yeah! Math…"

The silver-haired boy started searching the ground with Roxas; suddenly Riku stared at Roxas' profile, moving closer slowly. Roxas could feel Riku's movement stop and getting near; his gaze fixed on the ground, and blinked nervously. Riku was coming in closer and closer until he was next to Roxas' shoulder, and…

Riku tackled a maggot off Roxas' shirt with his fingers, "Don't be afraid, there was a maggot on your shoulder. I ticked it away for you." Roxas feel relieved, yelling at himself mentally again: It was a maggot, you idiot… Do you actually think he'll kiss you?!

Not noticing Roxas' relief of tension, Riku expressed, "It's getting late; you should go home early." And he stood to leave.

"Riku!..." Roxas jumped up to offer his name, "I'm-"

"Roxas." Riku grinned at Roxas as he helped finishing the sentence. Roxas felt warmness in his heart and smiled, "Bye-bye." Riku nodded and turned away, leaving. Roxas hopped in circle happily when Riku was out of sight: He knows my name!

But Roxas was too happy to notice that Axel was looking at them all along…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

* * *

Chapter 2

-- At the entrance of Roxas' mother's workplace (a restaurant) --

_He came to talk to me, he knows my name…_ Roxas giggled to himself. Then his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Roxas, did you find your letter?" Sora's voice came through.

Roxas gasped, "Not yet…!"

"Still not yet…?" Sora asked with frustration, "Anyway, we'll keep looking tomorrow, okay? Bye." And he hung up.

"Oh God! Please let that letter be blown away by a tornado, until it goes to Argentina!" Roxas prayed, "But… it's not too bad… If it weren't for me to go look for the letter, I wouldn't have talked to Riku…" Roxas thought again and giggled to himself; then entered the restaurant.

"Hey aunty." Roxas greeted Minnie.

"Oh you've came, Roxas."

"Yeah, I'm here to pick Mom up."

"Aerith? She just went to deliver take-outs," Minnie noted, "To that company 'round the corner. I also told her that she can go after she's got them delivered."

"Oh ok. Then I'll just go find her. Thanks." Roxas turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, Roxas." Minnie said a last note, "Recently your mother seems to be bothered by something. You better care more about her…"

Roxas looked worried, "Okay I got it, bye-bye."

-- On the bridge to the company 'round the corner --

Aerith was strolling along, deep in thoughts. Roxas ran and ran around, looking for her. Aerith heaved a sigh; then carelessly slipped down a stair step, and screamed.

"Mom!" Roxas heard the scream and saw her; he headed towards her, "Mom! Are you okay?" Aerith was caressing the side of her own left hand's palm, "It hurts" She squealed.

-- Back at their apartment --

"Oww!!" Aerith squeaked.

"Ok, ok. It's ok…" Roxas tried to calm her down while dipping Lysol on the wound, "There you go."

"Use this." Aerith inquired with a cute voice; she was handing a pink bandage with Hello Kitties on it to Roxas. Roxas stared at it with an "Are you serious?" expression and looked at her. She giggled and nodded.

"Alright." Roxas sighed and took the bandage, applying it on Aerith's wound, "Why were you so careless just now?"

Aerith looked away, and pouted, "Those drumsticks take-outs were such a waste…"

"Mom… Are you troubled by something recently?" Roxas asked but he knew the answer is 'yes'. Aerith didn't reply, but hanged her head lower.

"Yes or no?" Roxas asked again. Aerith shook her head with denial, although it wasn't very convincing.

"Minnie said you were always daydreaming during work…" Roxas tried again. Aerith tensed, and turned to say something, "I-" But she hesitated, turning away.

"Didn't you say that we are to become a pair of mother and son that never have any secrets?" Roxas questioned with defiance, "Hm?"

Aerith couldn't have hanged her head any lower than this; Roxas took her wrist, "Come here." And pulled her down to the streets.

-- At a playground --

Aerith looked at Roxas with a confused face. Roxas sighed, and brought up the past, "I remember that when Dad just passed away, we were really poor. We couldn't even afford my classes. At that time, someone in my class had their wallet stolen; everybody spreads rumors that I was the culprit. They didn't have any evidence, but they wouldn't believe me either; so they teamed up to harass me, like tearing up my workbooks, or throwing my backpack into a trash can."

Aerith smiled, "But that time, you didn't say anything to me, because you were afraid that I'll be worried. So you ditched class and came to this playground alone. When I finally found you, you still took everything in and kept quiet."

"I remember back then, you said, 'Roxas, no matter what it is, I hope that we can become a pair of mother and son that never have any secrets.'" Roxas quoted, "and then I said, 'Mom, I will hide things from you and keep them in my heart, is because I'm afraid that you will worry about me.' You replied that we only have each other now; that I will worry about you, just like how you will worry about me. You said you wanted to be the closest person to me, that you can share all the deepest emotions in my heart forever, that we will never have any secrets. Since then, when we have something we want to tell, we'll just come here."

"Roxas, I'm sorry," Aerith apologized, "I didn't want to hide it from you."

"If anything happened, just tell me honestly. We'll solve the problem together…"

"I-" Aerith started, "…I've fallen in love with someone."

"What did you say?!" Roxas asked shocked, "Your secret is that you've fallen in love with someone?"

"I was dating somebody secretly…" Aerith said with guilt.

"Huh…. I didn't think that you're dating now!" Roxas exclaimed accusingly.

Aerith gasped, "Okay, I won't see him anymore!" Roxas interrupted, "That guy has a wife? Or are you the third party, intruding and destroying their marriage?"

"No no, he married before but they divorced!" Aerith tried to defend herself. Roxas questioned, "Are you sure?" Aerith nodded frantically, Roxas continued questioning, "How did you guys know each other? How long have you been together?"

"When…" Aerith recalled her memories while a sweet smiled grow on her face, "when he came to the restaurant to eat…"

Aerith was cleaning up a table, then she swung around and the tray she was holding hit a customer's head, shoving his face into the food he was eating…

Another day, the same customer was eating again. Aerith came with a tea pot and poured some tea into a cup, then she was going to put it onto the table for him, but somehow she used too much force and the entire cup of tea spilled on his hair…

One more time, the customer came and finished eating. When he was leaving, though, Aerith realized that he forgot his wallet. She hurried to it and picked it up, then she turned around to grab that man's arm, only to tear part of his sleeve off…

Finally, Aerith was running along doing her chores. And she slipped carelessly; thankfully, that customer caught her in his arms, whirled her around and they ended in a waltz final position…

Aerith chuckled to herself as she was remembering, not noticing that Roxas moved close to her face. "What is that thing I see on your face?" Roxas asked with a frightening tone,

Aerith stared at him timidly, "What? What is on my face?" She brushed her face rapidly, as if there's a piece of rice sticking on it.

"Ever since Dad passed away, you never have that expression anymore…" Roxas explained. "Sorry…" Aerith mumbled again.

"You should've found someone nice to fall in love with wayy long ago!" The blonde boy smiled.

Aerith's face brightened up as she looked at Roxas, "You really aren't mad at me? Can I really date him?"

"If that person is really as nice as you described him, why would I oppose? I'll support you 100 percent!!" Roxas replied.

Aerith screamed with joy, jumping up and dancing; then she slowed down and asked with curiosity, "Then…"

"What now?" Roxas half-groaned.

"… Can I go out tonight?"

"If I say no…" Roxas said, Aerith tensed. "Then ain't I a complete jerk?" He laughed.

Aerith cackled with joy, hugging the boy tightly. She then released him, and he said, "Mom, have a happy date! Wear something really hot and entice him!" He giggled devilishly. Aerith laughed and nodded happily, then returned home hurriedly.

I can't believe that Mom's dating someone, Roxas thought as he was looking at Aerith's back image, ever since Dad passed away, I've never seen her so happy like this…

Aerith was walking down the road blissfully, turning a circle occasionally, but she failed to notice a redhead staring at her a bit far away…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

* * *

Chapter 3

-- At school --

Roxas was walking on a corridor, and stopped at the sight of Axel. He turned around silently, leaving. But Axel asked, "Didn't you drop something?"

Roxas widened his eyes. Axel continued with a tone of mischief, "'To Riku, from Roxas.'" Roxas tensed; that's my letter! He decided to play nice and squeezed a weird smiling face. He turned around, walking bluntly to Axel, keeping his smiling face up.

"This is my letter, I'm really…" Roxas looked at the letter, waiting for the right chance to grab it, "thankful…" And his attempt was a failure; Axel shot his hand high up into the air, preventing the blonde from getting the letter. Roxas slowly looked up, Axel grinned devilishly, "Why are you thanking me?" Roxas asked with a "Huh?"

"Don't play stupid," Axel stated, "Why would I wait for you so early in the morning just for a letter?... I order you, from this second on, you belong to me. Be my servant."

Roxas' smile completely faded away, "Please don't make this kind of stupid joke; give me my letter."

"Give it back to you… I think you don't understand the situation here… What if… I made some copies of this love letter to your dear beloved basketball team captain Riku… A thousand copies will be good enough… And throw them down from the top floor… What's gonna happen?" Axel grinned again. These words echoed in Roxas' mind, the poor boy tried to imagine what that would be like.

"I'm from Modern Arts 2. You don't have to call me 'sir'. Just call me Axel."

-- In a classroom --

Somehow Roxas was kidnapped by Axel and now he was standing in a circle of four gangster-looking students. They stood next and behind the shaking Roxas.

"Axel, who's this boy?" A tall blonde guy asked.

"You're bringing people in again?" A guy with an eye patch asked.

"Why is he trembling?" A brown-haired man asked.

"His name is Roxas. He'll do whatever you say." Axel said emotionlessly, his eyes filled with traces of evil.

"Anything… That's awesome." The brown-haired guy commented.

"Then let me see your boxers…" The eye-patched guy joked with a strong sense of perversion. The tall blonde man grabbed his chin harshly, yelling, "Lowbred!" then smiled nicely to Roxas, "Don't mind him, I'm Demyx. I promise I won't harm you; I'm the nicest guy here. So… let me have a kiss." Demyx headed out for Roxas' lips. The unfortunate blonde boy trembled even more. Suddenly, Axel's hand slapped hardly on Demyx's lips, shoving him onto the floor as Roxas yelled, "You perverts!" Axel then kicked the others away, standing closely in front of Roxas' left side, his right arm around Roxas' right shoulder and neck, like holding onto a property.

"Y'all stay the fuck away! Can't you see the situation? He's reserved for me! He will only listen to me." Axel growled, then looked over his left shoulder and grinned at Roxas who was having trouble breathing due to the fear, "Right? Listen to me, or publicize that letter…"

"Yes! I'm your reserved servant!" Roxas said quickly, not daring to protest.

-- Café --

"Be his reserved servant?!" Sora and Olette exclaimed with shock, "Is he crazy?"

"I think it's weird too…" Roxas put his hand on his cheek and pouted cutely, "But I'm REALLY scared of him…"

"I heard that those people are really overconfident," Olette informed, "It's because of that Axel that's leading them."

"Ahh! Don't say anymore! I don't wanna hear it!" Roxas covered his ears with his hands and shook his head frantically. The other two pulled his arms down, Sora said, "You can't run away from it! Olette, keep going."

"I heard that in high school, they'll play and torture every person that they spotted and brought in." Olette warned.

"Then why is it me this time?" Roxas whined. "It's because you're such a coward! That's why you're being played by him!" Sora poked him, "I'm gonna get the letter for you!"

"Sora! You're the best!! You're soo niice!!" Roxas thanked gratefully.

Sora rolled his eyes in defiance, "I'm here so relax. I won't let anyone ride on top of you!"

-- Entrance of the university --

"Sora is definitely gonna fix it for you." Olette reassured Roxas one more time as they walked down the stairs.

"Then how do you plan to do it?" Roxas asked with curiosity.

"Did you watch the movie 'My Sassy Girl'? I know everything that Jun Ji Hyun does." Sora replied, he suddenly turned to Roxas, pointing his finger straightly at his face, "At that time, I will be like this, 'Axel, you better listen up. If you don't want to die…'" Sora turned around quickly only to find Axel staring at him two inches away, "…uh…" Axel stared into his eyes, "Then what will happen?" Sora was speechless for some reason. Roxas buffed up and said, "Hmph! Don't assume that the people in this university is going to stay below your evil force! Right, Sora?"

"Huh?" Sora looked like he just pulled back to reality and smiled nervously, "Oh, I was just saying that our dear little Roxas is so lucky to be your servant! So please take care of him!" Roxas looked bewildered at Sora and Olette who were acting shyly. Sora went behind Roxas and held him at the shoulders, and continued, "Even though our Roxas is clumsy at times, he is pretty cute! I, Sora, promise you! Thank you!" And he pushed Roxas off to Axel. Roxas tried to run away but Axel grabbed his neck, yanking him close, "Don't forget your identity; it's work time." and pulled Roxas with him, while the other two ran up the stairs, "He really _is_ the Charming Prince." Olette exclaimed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, he's really cute!"

"YOU TWO TRAITORS!!" Roxas yelled one last time before being dragged away. The other two scurried away with shame.

-- In Axel's classroom --

The teacher was teaching, but Axel's gang was not listening; they were busy looking at Roxas who was sitting next to Axel, copying notes for him. Axel put his feet up on Roxas' desk; Roxas, in turn, squeezed his nose to indicate the foul smell.

The teacher turned around and saw the blonde boy, "Hey you! You're not in our class."

"Teacher! Please save me!" Roxas requested.

"Didn't I say that my classes aren't open for notes-taking?" He replied, "Sorry, please get out."

"Yes! I'm leaving immediately!" Roxas exclaimed with relief, packing his things and prepare to leave. But Axel slapped heavily on his own desk. Demyx who was sitting behind Roxas pulled him back down to the seat.

"Mister," Axel said, "He's brought in by Axel."

"No one can come in without a proper reason and permission."

The man with eye patch clapped his hands sarcastically, "Teacher, you're brave!"

"We should give our teacher another chance," Axel smiled, "Mister; he is brought in by Axel, and that is me, to copy notes for everyone."

"If you need someone to copy notes for you, do you need someone to feed you literally?" The teacher shot back, "Say, who are you again?" The entire class said "Axel" before Axel even react at all.

"And that is the stupid son of our University Principle." Demyx stood and joked. The teacher looked completely defeated. "They even pick on the teacher… How childish," Roxas whispered to himself, "Sorry, sir. I'll leave right now." And took his backpack to leave, but he was stopped halfway.

"Er… Young man, please sit back down. And copy the notes well…" The teacher said unwillingly. Axel snuggled with success, Roxas returned to the seat reluctantly. Axel took down his feet and leaned forward to talk to Roxas, "It's useless to resist, because no one can stop me from doing what I want." Roxas breathed heavily with anger, "You…You… What do you really want?"

"Nothing." Axel replied smugly, "It's just fun. I just wanted to see you being bothered." Roxas slowly turned his head to Axel to stare into his emerald eyes with loathe…

And Roxas ended up buying Axel snacks and drinks for the gang. He was clumsy and the groceries all fall apart. After a long while of struggling, he managed to get into the university and walked along a corridor.

_My life… Is it withering?_ He thought, _how do I break away from this unfortunate fate?_ But suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his collar along with his thoughts to a side staircase. "Whoa!" He lost his balanced and all the things fell out of the plastic bags again.

"Ow…. Who are you?!" He yelled at whoever pulled him off. A girl with black straight hair looked down at him, "That's my question! Who let a cowardly worm like you crawl around Prince?!"

"Who's Prince?" Roxas caressed his scratches from the fall.

"Axel, the Charming Prince." The girl said with sparkling eyes. Roxas laughed sarcastically, "Prince… What a big joke! And you even insulted me as a 'worm'. What's wrong with you?" He started arranging the snacks back into place, but the girl kicked them away hardly, "Shut up with the bullshits, you don't know the situation! You're not good enough to serve as the Prince's toy! Soon he'll get tired of you, so I'm warning you, don't try to get near Axel anymore!"

Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he sighed and stood up, "What?! I've had enough! If it weren't for that moron to take away my letter, why the hell am I doing this for him?"

"Letter?" The girl echoed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riku asked; he just came from the stairs downstairs. The black-haired girl looked at him, then back at Roxas with a confused face; and walked away. Riku stood next to Roxas, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Roxas replied with a little bit of frustration about the timing, and returned to assembling the snacks.

"Just now I heard a classmate saying that you're being used as a servant by someone from Modern Arts 2." Riku asked quietly. Roxas frowned, "Nah… There's some other reason."  
Riku chuckled, "Even though I don't know what the other reason is, but if you really don't want to do it, it'll be better if you say it."

This paused Roxas from his actions, _i-is he worrying about me…?_ He thought and smiled to himself. Riku scooted down to help Roxas putting the things back into place.

_Yes, I must confess to Riku again_, Roxas thought as he looked at Riku's profile,_ and transfer my feelings to him rightfully; in that case, I have nothing to fear about anymore…_

But the black-haired girl was watching behind…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

* * *

Chapter 4

-- Below a tree in some shade --

Axel was sitting with his elbows on his knees. Demyx was daydreaming, but he was woken up when Roxas tossed the bags next to Axel bleakly.

"I've decided to confess to him, so it's useless to threaten me." Roxas said to Axel sharply. Axel didn't move an inch except to tip his head, "Ah… You're going to confess again, to that basketball dude. Are you sure you can do it?"

"I can!" Roxas said not-so-convincingly, "So there's no point in threatening me!" Axel looked like he didn't care at all, "Oh…" He said. Roxas was somewhat upset about this boring reaction; I can't hide away in front of him anymore, he thought. Axel took a box of cream tarts next to him and opened it, "Eww…. Why are the tarts all crumbled up? You destroyed my tea time."

"I don't care!" Roxas fired back, "I will never listen to you anymore! Hmph!" And he stormed to leave, only to be blocked by Demyx.

"Eh… Roxas, you're all fired up." He said, thinking that he might somehow talk this one out.

"Get out of my way!" Roxas pushed Demyx aside, and marched away; Axel looked at him bitterly. Demyx smiled as the black straight haired girl strolled towards them with something in her hands. She saw the fuming Roxas stormed by but soon disregarded about him.

"Hi Tifa." Demyx smiled idiotically when the girl passed by him, completely ignoring him. She stopped beside Axel.

"Prince," Tifa said with a sweet smile, "I brought some cookies that I baked myself, have some."

"No thanks." Axel said emotionlessly, picking up a ruined tart and putting it into his mouth.

"Why are you eating those?" Tifa asked unhappily, "Those are all ruined…"

"Hey what are you all sore about?" Demyx asked Axel jealously.

"Shut up!" Axel yelled back at him, and tried to continue eating, until he saw the scrambled tart and threw it onto the ground fiercely, storming away too.

Tifa looked at Axel's back worriedly, Demyx saw her and tried to comfort her, "Axel's just having a bad day."

-- Next day --

Roxas was very nervous. He strolled back and forth next to a staircase. I hope it'll go well this time, he thought, God, bless me so that this confession is going to be a 100 percent success… He interlaced his finger and closed his eyes, then he opened it…

Riku was standing in front not far away with his back to Roxas.

"Riku!" Roxas exclaimed, and skipped slowly and funnily towards him. When he finally reached behind the man, the man turned to reveal a horrible looking dude…

"Ah!!!!" Roxas yelled as he shot opened his eyes. He calmed himself down to realize it was just a dream, and locked his hands together again, trying another prayer…

He was standing in front of Riku shyly, his body swinging as a sign of flirt.

"Riku…" He said quietly. "Roxas…" Riku smiled shyly too, "Actually, I have a crush on you for a long time…" Roxas stopped swinging and looked at Riku with awe, "Really?" Riku nodded and whirled Roxas around, holding his waist with one arm and Roxas' arm with the other, they both bent down so it looked like a waltz ending position. Riku slowly leaned in his head on Roxas to kiss him, but stopped abruptly at some point and asked, "Roxie, did you just eat garlic?"

Roxas opened his eyes again he exhaled a few breathes on his palm, then he dug out a breath cleansing spray from his backpack and sprayed his own mouth a few times. "This should do it…" He told himself, "Hm…. What if… He really _is_ going to kiss me?…. I'm so nervous" He breathed heavily but saluted when he saw Riku walking in front not far away, "Riku!" He ran swiftly towards the figure, Riku turned around.

"Oh gee. Thank God it's not that piggy head just now…" Roxas talked to himself. "What piggy head?" Riku asked confusedly. Roxas gasped, "Oh no no no…. I'm not talking about you…" What am I doing? Roxas scolded himself in his mind, no, I can't fail this time! "Riku."

"Hm?"

"Um… Actually, I…l…k..o….r...a.l.n…t..i……"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear it…"

Roxas took a few big intakes of breath, hanged his head low, and suddenly looked up to Riku, "I like you for a long time!"

The two of them froze in their position. After a pause, Riku smiled, "Er…. Roxas… Actually I also…" Roxas chuckled, blushing lightly. Riku smiled contently, and strolled down the corridor together.

There was a crowd around the notice board. A guy popped his head to see the two lovebirds strolling, "Yo…! The legendary couple is coming to school sweetly!" The two were confused with the statement. "Riku you're so popular." A girl passed by said. Riku looked at the crowd and struggled through it, Roxas did the same. And they both find the notice board filled with copies of Roxas' love letter to Riku. "Hey Riku come look! Roxas wrote a love letter to you! He said he loves you the most when you're playing basketball! Hahaha…" "Awww…." "Riku, go ahead and go out with him!" "Yeah Riku, ask him out! Hahaha…." Teasing voices filled the space. Roxas' rage grew; he started snatching the copies of the letter and tearing them into pieces, he crumbled one up and dashed out. Riku also tore the remains from the notice board and followed Roxas.

_That's so mean_, the blonde thought,_ why? Why does he have to force it onto this level? I will never forgive him, never!!_ Roxas sprinted pass Sora and Olette who were chatting, "Roxas!"

Riku caught up and asked the two, "Have you seen Roxas?" Sora asked confusedly, "What happened?" Riku sighed.

-- In Axel's classroom --

_Paa!!_

Roxas gave Axel a smack on the face robustly.

"What the hell was that for?" Axel yelled without moving at all.

"Why did you publicize the letter?" Roxas asked accusingly, "Does harassing me like this make you happy?! Are you proud of doing this?! The truth is you're pitiful and pathetic!! Because," Roxas paused, "You've never really fallen in love with someone. That's why you can degrade someone else's feelings. The feelings of a person cannot be ordered around by you easily!"

Axel looked like he was petrified; he gazed down with faint traces of shame in his eyes. He looked back up and spoke, "All you wanted to say is this kind of stuff?" He held Roxas' back of the neck firmly with his left hand, and smirked wickedly, "Listen up, the things that I want are always going to be mine. I suggest that you better realize this."  
Roxas grunted, swung away Axel's arm and threw the crumbled papers on his face. He ran out and away.

'You've never really fallen in love with someone. That's why you can degrade someone else's feelings.' These words echoed in Axel's mind as he picked up a piece of crumbled paper, 'The feelings of a person cannot be ordered around by you easily.' He stood silently on desk alone, looking out at the window, his mind deep in thoughts.

"So what should we do now?" Olette asked Riku when she and Sora were sitting on stair steps, frowning, "This is really embarrassing, especially when Roxas is so shy…"

"Well at lease we have to find him." Riku replied logically.

"And then?" Sora questioned.

"I will…" Riku said, "comfort him."

"You won't laugh at him, right?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"Of course not. I… I just don't want him to get hurt."

Sora sighed, and looked through his backpack to find his cell phone. He took it out, walked aside and called Roxas with the faintest tint of unwillingness. He waited and waited, turning around to look at Riku's worried face occasionally.

"Hey Sora."

"Ha…! Roxas!" Sora laughed with relief, "You're okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sora glimpsed at Riku again, "Olette and I are at the library, hurry up and come here!"

"But… I can't right now…"

"It doesn't matter; just get your butt over here, 'kay? Bye!" Sora hung up before Roxas could say anything else. Roxas sighed. Sora glanced over at Riku again before turning his cell phone off. He turned around and smiled at Riku, then skipped next to him, "The rest of it depends on you!" as he gave Riku a light punch on the right arm.

Roxas slowly wandered to the balcony outside the library, and heaved another sigh when he found nobody there. He turned around to leave, but a voice interrupted him.

"Roxas."

His face lit up immediately, he turned around to find Riku who just got there. Sora and Olette walked up the stairs behind and peeked at them. Riku walked until he stood in front of Roxas. Roxas looked down and wept lightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involved into this either, I'm sorry for the trouble. I feel really embarrassed."

Riku frowned, and pulled out a handkerchief from his pants pocket, holding it up to Roxas' face, "May I?" Roxas gazed at the handkerchief.

"That letter… I don't think it will bother me." Riku smiled faintly, "But if you cry like this, I really don't know what I can do for you." He pressed the soft piece of cloth gently on Roxas' cheek, wiping away the trail of his tears. Olette smiled happily; but Sora only looked at Riku with bitterness, forcing a smile on his face.

"In this world, there really _are_ people who would want to make you unhappy purposely; but my point is, in this world, there are also people who would be unhappy because of your sadness." Riku stated, and gradually leaned in to kiss Roxas; Roxas closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the moment. But when Riku's lips were only an inch away, the bell rang. Riku pulled back abruptly while Roxas shot opened his eyes.

"Er… Heh… I'm going to the class." And he ran pass Roxas hurriedly, but stopped after some while. He looked at the handkerchief that was still in his grip, and dashed back to Roxas, squeezing the handkerchief into Roxas' hand and secured it; then he sprinted into the building. Roxas slowly turned back, chuckled sweetly at the running Riku and holding onto the handkerchief firmly. My confidence is growing, Roxas thought, from now on, I have to erase that devil from my life completely, and have no linkage to him anymore! He jumped and hopped around with joy, dancing with the handkerchief in his hand.

-- A restaurant --

Aerith handed a smoothie gleefully to Roxas as she giggled and sat down.

Roxas sighed, "Mom, aren't you a bit too much? Last time I went to Minnie's place, she said you were all frowned up; how come now you're all joyful and hyper? You should keep some of your dignity. "

"Right now I can't suppress the happiness in my heart," Aerith replied, still smiling, "This really is the most important point where my life turns from black & white to millions of colors!" She gasped.

Roxas smiled, "I understand. That feeling is sweet like eating the best donut; or like somebody took Doraemon's little helicopter blades and stuck them on my head, making me fly high in the sky; or like someone pulling two lines at the corner of my lips, making me smile all the time!"

Aerith exclaimed, "What you just said is exactly how I feel! I really didn't think that he would ask me so fast…"

"I didn't think so either…" Roxas stared in empty air as he smiled sweetly.

"I hope, Roxie is the first one to congratulate me."  
"I hope, Mom is the first one to congratulate me."

"I'm getting married!"  
"I'm going out with someone!"

"What did you just say?"  
"What did you just say?"

-- At their apartment --

"It's marriage!" Roxas yelled at Aerith's ear as he crossed his arms, "This is a big issue, plus you just started dating for not a long time."

"But I think it's too early for _you _to start dating at your age." Aerith attempted to argue back. Roxas swung his arms out at her, and she giggled, "Actually it's not too bad, I started dating at your age too."

"Then why did you talk about me?!" Roxas slapped the table.

"Well… The feeling was right at the time, and he proposed…"

"You don't have to act like you're overdosed when he proposed!" Roxas fired back, "And I haven't even seen that man before! At least give me a mental preparation!"

Aerith stood up happily, "He's always wanted to meet you He was going to see you today, but something urgent made him stay; he said he's going to see you at the university two days later!"

"What a weird man, why going to my school?" Roxas asked with confusion.

"Ah…! It's my fault I didn't say it clearly before…" Aerith laughed innocently, "I forgot to tell you, the person I'm marrying is the Principle of your school!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Well if that person isn't coming today, then why are we having a party?" He pointed to the table that was decorated for a special occasion. Aerith paused, and suddenly yelled at Roxas, "I should be the one asking you! Who's dating our precious son? Huh? Huh?" Roxas looked down and blushed slightly. The door bell suddenly rang.

"Oh he came he came!" Aerith giggled happily, and headed for the door.

"The Principle…" Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Why does that give me a weird feeling…?"

'He's the only son of the school Principle; because of his father's position and power, the gang that he leads was always the rebels.' Sora's words echoed in the blonde's head. "Oh no…!" Roxas gasped and tried to catch up with Aerith who just arrived at the door and was turning the door knob, "Ah!!! Mom! Don't!! I don't want this!! You can't!!" But…

Too late.

Aerith opened the door, revealing the redhead standing behind it. Roxas arrived at the door just in time to stand right in front of Axel. He gazed at Roxas, an evil grin stretching across his features. Aerith stood behind Roxas, introducing them nicely, "He's my fiancé's son, Axel. From now on you guys are brothers! Be nice to each other!"

"Nice to meet you, brother." Axel greeted.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Roxas screamed in his mind, _if this is a dream, then let me wake up now!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

* * *

Chapter 5

"BROTHER?!" Sora asked.

"Axel?" Olette asked.

"Isn't my life a bit wayy too sad?" Roxas pouted on his palms when he was sitting on a stair step.

"Roxas, what is going on?" Sora scooted to get near Roxas; and Roxas recalled…

"Axel said that when he heard the news of me and his father's engagement, he was really excited!" Aerith told Roxas excitedly, "This party was Axel's idea! He's really a nice, caring kid!"

"Caring?!" Roxas said, "Care his head!! Mom! Aren't you too over your head?! Do you know what kind of person he is?!" Roxas stood up and pointed at Axel with blame, "Do you know how evil he is?!" Axel sighed impatiently and picked up a utensil to start eating. "No eating! Did we say you can start?! Aren't you too rude?" This is when Roxas heard a sniff; he turned to Aerith, who was sobbing.

"Mom…" Roxas whined with deep care. Axel stared at both of them.

"So you still can't accept anyone other than Cloud to be your father… You agreed to let me date someone in the beginning only because you didn't want to disappoint me…" Aerith cried, "But in fact you didn't agree in your heart…"

"Noooo…. Mom it's not like that." Roxas tried to calm her down, but he was getting anxious himself.

"You think that I betrayed Cloud… You didn't think that I was actually going to get married…"

"Calm down…. It's not like that…"

"Aunty, please don't remorse yourself," Axel said with a pretentious pitiful tone, "It's my fault that brother hates me so much…"

Aerith gasped, "Axel, I'm sorry! It's my fault that you're sad…" Axel looked away sadly, "At first, I thought that I can finally have a complete family…"

"At first I also thought that we can have a complete family…" Aerith said, holding Axel's hand in her own, "Axel, I really do want to have you as my own son."

Roxas was now rolling his eyes, couldn't believe how naïve his mother is and how evil his step-brother is.

"I'm really moved that you can think in that way, Aunty." Axel expressed with his sad tone again, "I don't hope for anything other than this…"

Aerith gasped loudly, "Oh I'm sorry, Axel!" and buried her face in their hands, then looked up again, "If Roxas doesn't agree, I can only disappoint you and your father, oh… I'm so sorry!" and buried her face again. Axel stared at Roxas smugly; Roxas tensed and distorted his lips to show extreme anger…

"Argh…" Roxas hanged his head in defeat. Sora sat beside him, "That's so cheap! Pretending to be pitiful… So you agreed?"

"But… How come it's such a big coincidence?" Olette asked.

Roxas raised his head in fear, "I think that devil knows magic. He must want to push me down to Hell…" He sighed and lowered his head again.

"Roxie cheer up!" Sora tried.

"Yeah," Olette said, "Don't you still have your angel?... Hey look!"

The three of them turned their head to find Riku walking up the stairs and into the corridor. He smiled and nodded at Roxas as he passed by. Roxas jumped up and stood at the end of the corridor, watching Riku strolling down along.

Today's Riku is still so handsome… He thought. 'Turn around, turn around, turn around and look at me.' He mouthed and prayed to himself. Frankly, Riku _did_ stop and turned around, giving Roxas a last smile. Thank goodness… I still have you in my sad life, he thought and smiled to himself.

The blonde boy walked down the street chuckling to himself all along, until a motorcycle promptly stopped in front of him, blocking his way. It was Axel.

"Brother." Axel greeted.

"What?" Roxas asked with irritation.

"Is it really so bad just to be my brother? Actually, if you really don't want me to be your brother, you could've just told your mom not to marry my dad. This way, we'll have no relationship whatsoever." Roxas looked at him, eyes filled with strong will, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"No matter how much I loathe you, I'll bear it."

"Well I'll keep on getting you into troubles, using more unimaginable cheap ways."

"Whatever. I'll endure it."

"Why that sad, pitiful mood? You know me, I don't sympathize anyone."

"I'm fine, as long as my mom is happy." Roxas' words pierced through Axel's ears like needles. "Everything's worth it, as long as Mom's happy." The blonde detoured around the motor, and continued walking home.

-- back in the university --

Riku was taking out a bunch of books from his locker. Roxas came holding the cleaned handkerchief.

"Roxas." Riku greeted when he saw the boy.

"Ah… I laundered the handkerchief. Thank you." He handed it to Riku whose hands were filled with books. Riku chuckled nervously, "Actually you don't have to return it so soon…"

Roxas sniggered, "Really, thank you." and held out the handkerchief again.

"Nah… I didn't really do anything anyway…"

Roxas looked down shyly, then realized Riku's hands that are below the stack of books, "Ah! Let me help you!" He walked up bluntly to Riku, trying to help but knocking all the books to the ground instead. "Ah! Let me pick them up!" He scooted down, starting to pick up all the books.

"It's okay I'll do i-" Riku replied; both of them turned their faces the other way only to fix their eyes dangerously close to each other's. Roxas slowly smiled; but a dark aura gloomed beside them.

"Why do I feel like the atmosphere right now isn't so bright?" Riku said.

Roxas nodded, "It feels like you saw a ghost in the middle of July… That spooky feeling…" Riku tipped his head in agreement.

They slowly turned sideways, and found Axel staring at Riku grimly with a wicked smile.

"Hey!! Aren't you supposed to be in the other building?! What are you doing running here and scaring people?" Roxas jumped up and shouted at Axel.

"He's your friend?" Riku asked curiously.

"No! He's my… My brother."

"That I am." Axel spoke.

"Shut up." Roxas ordered and smiled timidly to Riku, "Oh it's because my mom is getting remarried, and he's that man's son, so he's my step-brother."

"Oh I see." Riku smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Riku."

"Riku." Axel asked.

"Huh?"

"I heard that you're really good at basketball, and you're responsible; you're a captain that everyone respects."

"Ah… Nah…" Riku smiled humbly. Roxas snatched Riku's wrist and pulled him aside, "I tell you first, that guy's a big liar!"

"Isn't he your brother?"

Before Roxas could react, Axel pulled him away and replaced his position himself, "My sister told me what I just said."

Roxas gasped, and turned to Riku, "Actually, my brother is very honest; and he's really nice."

"Ha… I'm your fan, I wonder if I can play basketball with you?" Axel asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Of course you can!" Roxas let the words slipped through before he could think.

"No problem, you're welcomed anytime." Riku told Axel, "We're just learning from each other; it'll be better if more and more people like basketball."

"Yes, then I'll see you after school" Axel nodded and held a fist up to indicate a promise; Riku punched it lightly with his own, "Bye."

Axel turned to leave, but gave Roxas a dreadful stare before he did so.

"You're brother is actually pretty nice," Riku said, "I think befriending him isn't so bad."

Roxas chuckled sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

* * *

Chapter 6 

-- Gym --

The school team and the punk group stood opposite, ready for a game. Roxas was looking at them intensely from the balcony; his heart hoping that Riku would win. The two sides stared at each other dreadfully, the atmosphere was suffocating.

"Are they here to play basketball or pick a fight?" Sora hissed on the hateful glares from Axel's gang.

And the judge blew the whistle…

The school team started out with disadvantage; the gang seemed really strong. Even though they could barely rescue their score with Riku, they were falling behind.

"Although Riku are playing really hard, but isn't Axel's gang a little bit too scary?" Olette asked anxiously.

"If they continue like this," Roxas said worriedly, "I'm afraid that Riku would get hurt."

"No matter how strong Riku is, I think he can't take it anymore…" Sora noted.

The game was over half and on recess.

"Didn't you say this was a friendly match?" Riku asked while panting, "Why so serious?"

"I only have one goal," Axel replied, "and that is to win."

Riku chuckled, "Me too." They brushed against their shoulder as the passed by, going opposite ways. The mood tensed even more. Soon, the game continued…

Riku and his teammates played hard and earned some scores, but Axel kept on evening them out; the two of them played and played, neither side's score ever really passed the other.

"Oh no… There's only ten seconds left…" Sora focused on his wrist, reporting the remaining time.

Riku had the ball, he tried one last attempt to score; time seemed to have slowed down, everyone was anxious to see the outcome…

But the ball hit the rim and bounced away.

Roxas' hope faded away from his face. Riku looked defeated and exhausted. "I lost." He smiled to Axel; the redhead chuckled and turned to leave, only to be interrupted by Riku.

"Actually you're really good at basketball, did you ever consider joining the team?" Riku said from a few feet behind Axel, "I can let you be the leading player."

Axel thought for a while, and snuggled. "I will," He pointed straight up at Roxas who was standing on the balcony, "If he would be the basketball team manager."

Roxas was shocked, he pointed at himself, "Me?!"

Riku looked at him and said, "Perfect, we've been thinking about this problem too. The last manager resigned this semester, and we couldn't find anyone to be the new one. If you can take the position, that'll be awesome…" Riku paused, "But being our manager might be a little tiring, we won't force you to do it…"

"Ah! No no, I'm fine! I'll do it, ok!" Roxas laughed nervously at Riku, thinking that he might spend more time with him. But Axel just has to remind him, "Alright, then that's it!" Roxas' smile faded as he looked frightened at Axel.

-- Basketball practice --

The team was practicing. Roxas stood beside and watched them, smiling and waving and at Riku occasionally. Riku saw him and smiled back, then perfected a lay-up; and smiled at Roxas again. Roxas easily drifted off into daydreams about walking home with Riku. A hand pushed the blonde's head strongly, pulling him out of his dreams. Roxas turned around only to start breathing erratically at the sight of the grinning Axel.

_I have a feeling_, Roxas thought, _as long as this guy is here, things won't go as smooth as I imagine them to be… Ah!!! I wanna chop you into halves!!_

Axel leaned over and stared closely at Roxas, "Manager, taking care of the team members is one of your responsibilities!" And the redhead headed off to join the practice….

"I want water!" Axel yelled. Roxas scurried to him with a bottle of water.

"A towel!"

"Juice!"

"I want someone to massage me!"

"Why?!" Roxas groaned at him.

"Captain, this manager isn't doing anything!"

Roxas hurried to him with a fake smile, and pounded his fist hardly on Axel's arm; his face slowly turned to an irritated expression as he squeezed Axel's arm tight enough to bruise him…

_'Ha…ha…' _Roxas finally sat down on a bench on the balcony and panted. Sora and Olette came running.

"Hey how's it going?" Sora asked Roxas keenly, "Did you find a chance to talk to Riku?"

"With that Devil there, how is it possible?" Roxas was still gasping.

"Roxie, you better be careful being the basketball team manager." Olette warned. Roxas looked up with alert, "What do you mean?"

"Axel used to be a member of the basketball team in high school." Olette notified, "I heard that he beat up the coach and got expelled from the team."

"He even dared to beat the coach?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hm…" Sora nodded, "But because his family is rich and powerful, so that incident just died away."

"Liar." A voice intruded. The three turned to see Demyx sitting on the rail of the fence; he jumped back on to the balcony ground and sat beside Roxas, "Axel isn't that kind of person.

"When we were in high school, there was a fat guy in the basketball team; not only is he slow, he kept creating troubles for everyone. He joined the team for two years, but he never even touched a basketball. One day, the coach said to him, 'You fat-ass, just stay here and watch others practice! You don't need to practice!' Then Axel got ticked off, and ran straight onto the coach, punching him and kicking him, 'What?! You think you're so great just because you're the coach?! HUH?!' It's because he heard the coach being rude to the fat guy, that's why he beat him up. In the end, Axel got punished and expelled from the team…" Roxas thought for a moment, hanging his head in a shade of guilt.

"In fact, it wasn't even his problem; but he got so mad as if it was." Demyx continued, "That fat guy was me." Roxas and the others looked up, Demyx handed a photo to him. The blonde boy slowly took it; it showed Axel hanging his arm around the awfully fat Demyx's neck, the two of them smiling like lifetime buddies.

"Ah! That's really fat!!" Sora exclaimed jokingly, chuckling with Olette.

"We all thought that it's really weird," Demyx said, "But we all hang around with him because he's our true friend, not because he's the son of the Principle." Demyx's words sent Roxas into deep thoughts…

"Get me some fruits, beer, drinks, seasoned chicken, cup noodles, Coke and Sprite, got it?" Axel ordered; Roxas only nodded his head through the list.

"What is wrong with him?" Roxas whined as he was hugging all the groceries in his arms, walking through a corridor, "I am the basketball team manager, why the heck did he make me a servant? Every time he makes me buy this and that, and none of them are my favorites! No matter how many times Demyx says good things about you; I still think you're a jerk!" Suddenly the black-haired girl stood in his way and pushed him aside onto the ground.

"Ah! It's you again!" Roxas bowled, "What do you want?!"

"I should be asking you!" Tifa argued back.

"What?"

"I already returned your love letter to you." The girl said, "What excuse are you using? Why are you still hanging around Prince?"

"Love letter…"

"That letter you wrote to your basketball team captain," Tifa said defiantly, "I even helped you post it on the notice board, I thought that'll let you guys go out easier. Then why are you still being with Prince?"

_… This means… Axel was innocent_, Roxas thought. "Why are you so bitchy?!"

"Oh really?" Tifa smiled evilly, "You're wrong. We're not too close after all, so I'll just tell you: I'm _much _bitchier than you can imagine."

"What do you really want to do?"

The black-haired girl looked aside, a few girls came and tied Roxas' wrist up.

"Ah… Let me go!" Roxas struggled.

"Shut up!"

Tifa was sniggering malevolently, she held up her hand, and flicked a lighter on. Roxas froze; he slowly fixed his terrified gaze on the perilous flame.

"If I burnt all your lovely blonde locks away, how will you feel?" The girl grinned darkly, and moved closer to the helpless boy…

Until an entire bucket of water was splashed on her.

A funny looking man dressed in a worker outfit with orange hair exclaimed purposely, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Sorry! I'm cleaning around here… Eh… What are you doing here?" He gazed at Tifa than at Roxas, "You're harassing someone…? Eh…… The beautiful girl turns ugly once she turned evil."

"Hey you old dude! This is none of your business!" One of the girls that tied Roxas up yelled.

"Old dude?!" The orange-head asked somewhat hurtfully, "I prefer the hot girlies to call me…" He sounded like a pervert, "…Uncle!"

"Calling you a pervert would suit you better!!"

"I'm warning you one last time," Tifa stared at Roxas angrily, "Next time you won't be so lucky!" And she stormed away with the girls.

The orange-head untied Roxas and hugged him tightly, causing the boy to squeal timidly, "Oh! You don't have to thank me! This is what I should do! I will definitely protect you!"

"Waaaah! Pervert!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Roxas screamed. A basketball came flying and hit the orange-head in the butt. The man turned around to see Axel pointing at him, "What the hell are you doing?! You damn old man!!" But that didn't cease the funny face on the man; instead, he yelled and ran to Axel, giving him a big bear hug, "Handsome boy, handsome boy!!" Frankly, Axel didn't beat him up which made Roxas confused, "What the hell! Don't touch me old man!"

The man backed away with disappointment, "Why so cold? I just came back after a few days of business trip…" Roxas finally understood, "Could it be… he is Axel's… DAD?!" He yelled out the last word and made the orange-head man turn around with surprise and joy, "Dad? You're already calling me Dad…? Ahhhhhh!" He ran crazily towards Roxas again; Axel reacted and chased him. Roxas screamed again, and scooted just in time to prevent another suffocating hug; but instead Axel got hugged when he reached where Roxas was scooting. "Can you stop doing this kind of criminal actions?!" Axel bellowed at the man who was squeezing him tightly, unknowing that it wasn't Roxas who he's hugging. The orange-head released Axel, "Eh?" and looked down to find Roxas scooting, scared. "Oh!" The man calmed down, "It's because he looks so cute like his mother Aerith; he makes me want to hug him!"

"Didn't you hear him yelling 'help'?!" Axel yelled back.

"Oh…" The man scooted and held a gloved hand out for a shake, "Hello, Roxas. Nice to meet you, I'm Wakka. I promise I will take care of Aerith as well as you, okay?" Roxas hesitated to shake the dirty glove; Wakka pulled his small hand and shook it. Axel looked with intense jealousy, and yelled, "You're so disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" Wakka echoed as he stood up and hang an arm around Axel's neck, "We're becoming a family, Axel. Last time you heard that you're going to have a brother, didn't you get so excited?"

That made Roxas thinks. But Axel swung away Wakka's arm, "Be quiet, damn old man!" Wakka chuckled at Axel's reaction and helped Roxas up, "Here Roxas, I'll tell you something. This guy…" He pointed at the redhead, "He has talked about you since a long time ago! He cared about you a lot! He knew what subjects and courses you took, your horoscope, your age…" Wakka continued on the list until Axel picked up the ball and tossed it at him, "Disappear you goddamn old man!!!" Wakka caught it just right in front of his face. A man in a suit came, "Principle, sir. I finally found you."

"Hurry up and bring him away!" Axel ordered. The man walked next to Wakka.

"You're here to have a conference, but you dressed like a school employee, this makes us very troubled." They strolled away.

Wakka nodded in embarrassment, "It's fun. Okay, alright. A meeting, let's go. Eh… Roxas," He turned around and waved, "I'm leaving now, okay? Bye-bye!"

Roxas waved back and chuckled nervously, then he walked up to Axel and smiled smugly at him.

"What?"

"You and your dad are really close" He said.

"What makes you think that?" Axel asked boldly.

"I've never seen you panic like that," He smiled, "I didn't know that even rebels get caught up by their fathers."

"Don't talk like you understand a lot!" Axel scolded back. Roxas looked away with guilt, remembering that he had mistaken Axel as the culprit for publicizing the letter. _'Why did you publicize the letter?__Does harassing me like this make you happy?! Are you proud of doing this?! The truth is you're pitiful and pathetic!! Because, you've never really fallen in love with someone. That's why you can degrade someone else's feelings.'_

"Axel," Roxas gazed at the redhead, "I'm sorry. I thought that you were the one publicizing my letter. I even said such rude words to you, I'm really sorry. I guess you must be really mad. I don't think you will forgive me, but…" Roxas paused, "You can hit me!'

-- Gym --

Riku was practicing like he has for the past few hours, then he went for a water break. As he was putting the water bottle back into the bag, he saw the two concert tickets he bought earlier.

'If I were to invite Roxas on a date, I wonder if he will say yes.' He thought. He stood and turned to ask Demyx, "Demyx, where's Roxas?"

"He went to buy drinks."

"Maybe he can't do it all by himself…" Riku pondered, and ran off to help.

"Hey hey! I haven't finished yet! Roxy couldn't take it all and Axel already went to help!" Demyx yelled to Riku's back; but the silver-head didn't hear him.

Out in the corridor leading back to the gym, Axel walked with Roxas.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked for affirmation.

"Yeah. If I don't do this, I will never forgive myself."

"If it went too bad, your teeth would fall off…"

"It's ok…"

"Your face might distort…"

Roxas nodded.

"Then I'll do it." Axel turned to Roxas. The blonde boy stopped his path and turned to Axel with determination. Meanwhile, Riku was running down stairs to find Roxas.

"Close your eyes." Axel ordered and Roxas did so. "I'll go."

Roxas nodded.

Axel raised an arm with a fist slowly. Roxas tensed, he face muscles twitched as his eyes squeezed tightly together. Axel's fist is above his shoulder now. Riku was still working down the stairs…

Axel swung his arm around Roxas' neck, and pushed the blonde close so that he can press his lips against Roxas' tender pink ones. Riku just arrived at the base of the staircase to see the two kissing…

* * *

A/N: Heello!! so this is chappie 6! thnkz for the story alert +s! but really, REVIEWS ARE MUCH BETTER!! so yeah, please review!! 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs below.

* * *

Chapter 7

Roxas shot his eyes open, and turned away with crimson cheeks, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

"I told you, things that I want will always be mine."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because!!" Axel yelled back, "_I want you_."

Roxas screamed.

"Aren't you guys brothers?" Riku asked with an unusually calm voice. The two of them turned to find him looking at them, shocked. Roxas gasped, but Axel swung an arm around Roxas' shoulder, "Yes. That's something in the future. We'll become 'dangerous brothers' that do this kind of things."

"Don't say no more! What 'dangerous brothers'?! Riku! It isn't what you think it is-" Roxas tried to explain.

"It IS what you think it is!!" Axel interrupted.

"For goodness's sake, SHUT UP!!" Roxas panicked, "Let me go! Riku… I-I…"

"I'm sorry, Riku." Axel said half-heartedly.

Riku smiled oddly, "I see. Love is everyone's freedom, so you don't need to apologize to me. It's none of my business anyway." And he ran up the stairs and away.

Roxas gasped, "Riku…"

"His reaction is so cold…" Axel said teasingly, "How boring."

"What the hell is 'dangerous brothers'?! Now he completely misunderstands about us!"

"Why does it matter?" Axel laughed, "It's true anyway."

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Axel turned to Roxas, "You wanna do it again?"

Roxas promptly turned to Axel, frowning…

Then something pierced through Axel's heart like a razor-sharp knife.

Trails of clear tears ran down the blonde's cheek; he swung Axel's arm and ran away. Leaving Axel frozen in his position…

For some reason, seeing the blonde cry broke Axel's heart.

-- Math class --

Roxas sat numbly at his desk, paying no attention to class at all. Sora and Olette restrained the temptation to ask what happened.

Riku came into the classroom; his face was plain and icy. He didn't look at Roxas at all, which made the blonde boy weaker.

Turn around, he prayed, just turn around and look at me; then I'll have the courage to explain what happened…

But Riku didn't. The lead in his lead pencil broke instead.

-- staircase to gym --

"Hey, You're not going to the practice today again?" Sora asked. Roxas didn't reply. "No matter what, you're still the team manager…"

"I'm not." Roxas cut off, "Why don't you just say that I'm the service boy that's being ordered around by Axel?"

Sora exhaled, "But that's not the point. The most important thing you should do is to explain things clearly to Riku. I think he'll understand."

Roxas sighed, "Now he must think that I'm an easy-going guy… I wrote the letter to him, but then I went kissing another guy…"

"Hm…" Sora agreed sarcastically, "Yeah. You're _too_ easy-going."

"Hey," Olette exclaimed, "Don't make things worse! Roxas is feeling bad enough already…"

"Am I wrong?" Sora argued, "If he would never explain it to Riku, then he deserves to be a servant!" Roxas looked down with shame; then he recalled Riku's words: _'Love is everyone's freedom, so you don't need to apologize to me. It's none of my business anyway.'_

"Forget it." Roxas heaved another sigh.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, "We're talking about Riku." Roxas looked down again.

Sora bit his lips, "Okay, if that's the case, I think you won't mind if I go confess to him?" This made Roxas and Olette look at him with surprise.

"What?!" Olette asked with disbelief.

"You're lying!" Roxas stated.

"Hm… Believe it or not…" Sora said, "Don't regret it by that time." And he walked off the stairs.

"Stop daydreaming!" Olette pulled Roxas' arm, "Hurry up! Or you're really gonna regret it! Let's go!"

Riku was leaving the gym when Sora called him, "Riku!! Roxas have something to say!"

Roxas and Olette arrived at the door in time. "Um…" Roxas started, "I'm sorry… About the manager-"

"If you don't want to do it, don't force yourself." Riku interrupted coldly, "You took so many days off suddenly; we don't need this kind of half-hearted managers."

"You're right…" Roxas replied, "I'm sorry." Riku didn't say another word and turned to leave.

"Hey!!" Sora chased after him, "You're really mean! Rox is using all his courage to come explain things to you! What kind of attitude is that?! I think you do understand how much Roxas likes you. He just got caught up by Axel!"

"Yeah!" Olette joined, "Roxie got hurt for this too! You should at least listen to his explanation!"

"Yeah…" Sora's eyes studied Riku, "We thought you were such a gentleman."

"That's your problem." Riku replied frigidly, "Are you guys done babbling? I'm the one that's suffering!" He turned and walked away icily. The other three exchanged glances.

"Are we dreaming?" Olette asked, "The big nice guy Riku is getting pissed off…"

Sora chased after Riku to the streets; and stopped in front of Riku, blocking his way.

"You were really mean like that just now," Sora expressed, "But… There was a moment that I think you…" Sora looked away shyly, "were handsome." Riku stared at Sora plainly; Sora glimpsed and explained almost immediately, "Well at least you finally said something honest."

"I didn't." Riku replied, "At least I didn't say what I really wanted to."

"Well then…" Sora said, "Give Roxas and yourself another chance. He really took up all his courage to go to you. You don't want to let him slip just like that, do you?"

Riku didn't react; but suddenly turned around and ran back. Sora looked at him with the same bitterness the other day, mentally screeching at himself for giving Riku up.

Roxas was walking home absent-mindedly. I'm hated, he thought, the look that Riku gave me was like looking at a bug that should be sprayed with pesticide.

"Roxas!!" Riku's voice intruded his thoughts. Roxas turned around slowly and looked at his crush.

"I feel like I'm a jerk." Riku started.

"No." Roxas replied, "Not at all."

"I once told you that there are people who would make you sad purposely, but there are also people who would be troubled because of your sadness." Riku continued, "I really want to be the second kind of person, but instead I made you-"

"That day," Roxas interrupted abruptly, "I don't know why Axel would-"

"May I go on a date with you to a concert?" The silver-haired boy intruded. Roxas looked up at Riku. "I was going to ask you this that day when I got there." Riku explained, "But your evil brother ruined it; and I ended up saying something I didn't mean. I was even so rude to you just now; that's why I think I'm a jerk. I'm sorry."

Roxas shook his head, "I should be the one apologizing," He smiled, "Why are you saying sorry to me?" Both of them smiled and walked home together.

A feeling of bliss is growing in my heart, the blonde boy thought.

-- At the concert stage --

Axel was ordering people around, arranging the set and lightings. The other four in the gang were setting up instruments.

"Tune the height of the microphone for Demyx." Axel told a stage worker, "and then check the sound again for any error or problem. The light over here," He pointed, "make it brighter."

Demyx picked up two bottles of beer, "Hey Axel." He waved the beer as a gesture of giving.

"Not now."

"Oh." Demyx headed to the stage and handed the other bottle to Xigbar. The eye-patched man chatted, "I've never seen Axel this serious."

"It's because the performer of this concert is his friend." Demyx explained, "And because it was a small budget, so Axel volunteered and became the stage manager. And he said coolly, 'We're taking Modern Arts, if we don't apply it to use now, when are we gonna use it?'"

"He's really brave." Xigbar commented.

"If he's not brave, than he won't be Axel." Demyx replied.

"But not just that," Xigbar said, "There must be something that we don't know that's driving him. Don't you think that he's a tad bit too serious?"

"It's like the kid that was really bad at school suddenly does his homework nicely at home." Demyx analyzed, "C'mon. When did he ever think that he's done anything wrong?" Xigbar thought and nodded. The two continued setting up.

Axel finally finished checking the stage and tossed the folder onto a tea-table. He slumped into a sofa. But once the thoughts about the stage sank down, the image of Roxas' weeping face surfaced in his mind again…

-- At Roxas' apartment --

If my life is to be judged by "The Worst", "Worst", "Okay", "Good" and "Excellent" as a survey, Roxas thought as he was trying out clothes for the date, then being kissed by that rotten Axel is "The Worst" x3!! But then, the date with Riku today, please make it "Excellent"!! Roxas, you must be careful and don't mess up!!

"But… I'm really nervous…" Roxas talked to himself.

-- Outside of the concert area --

Riku stood as he waited for Roxas; but then he saw an unwelcoming sight: Axel. Riku sighed and looked away. Axel sighed too but got distracted by a bird's chirping. He focused and saw a sparrow being tied to a suspicious box. Without a word, he sprinted and grabbed the bird, pushing the box away as it exploded. Riku was shocked and ran to Axel.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked with urge.

"Some punk tied this sparrow to a homemade bomb." Axel stood up.

"But… your hand is hurt."

"I'm fine." Axel replied, opening the unhurt hand and released the bird. Riku looked at Axel with some disbelief. Axel saw him and asked, "Why are you here?" Riku made a small grunt and said, "There'a concert tonight."

"I can't believe that an athletic perfect student like you is interested in Rock music." Axel teased, "And come for this concert."

"I can't believe that you made a fool out of someone and can still be so shameless." Riku shot back, "And that was your brother."

"You're right; and let me tell you one thing: no matter what identity he is, I'll do the same thing to him." Axel said boldly, "Plus, no matter if he chooses you or another, I will change the outcome, _he's mine_."

Riku smiled at this, "That's weird. Once I've heard you say these words personally, I feel much more relieved."

"Oh really?" Axel asked.

"It's probably because I'm from the basketball team. On the field, no matter who it is, ally or enemy, I only know that I have to get that ball and score." Riku expressed.

"Don't forget that I can also play basketball." Axel said before he widened his eyes as he saw a kid with another box and dashed straight to him. He pulled the boy around. "If you do that to another bird again, I'm gonna use a much bigger bomb and blow your 'birdie' below!!!! You got it?!" He yelled when Roxas coincidentally came, hearing his cruel words. Axel pulled the box out of the boy's hands and pushed him away, "Now go!" He turned and saw Roxas standing a few feet from Riku. Roxas dashed to him.

"What is wrong with you?!" Roxas scolded, "You even pick on a little kid! Didn't your mom teach you manners?!"

"You really know me well," Axel replied with strong sarcasm, "I'm so bad even my mom left me behind-"

"I don't know you at all!!" Roxas cut off, "And I don't want to know a person like you who's so bold even after doing something bad!... Treating you like trash is the best way to deal with the kinds of you!"

Riku finally went and stopped Roxas out of knowing the truth, "Roxas, that's enough…"

Axel suddenly pulled off a tie that's hanging around Roxas' neck as an accessory.

"Don't touch me!"

"Roxie dressed up specially for this date with you, Riku." Axel said, "It makes me a little bit jealous… But, this pointless tie should be taken off." He chuckled teasingly, "He's really cute." and walked away, "Enjoy your show! Don't ruin the date because of me!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 8

-- Backstage --

Axel was tying his hurt hand loosely with the tie. A guy with Mohawk came by and said, "Axel, thanks for making a perfect stage for us tonight."

"I don't wanna hear your bullshits. Give me music tonight." Axel hissed back.

"Back then we were playing music together, and we made a band through hard work. But then you said you should give the opportunities to people with more passion towards music, if not, it'll be us the ones up on the stage tonight and be crazy." The man said.

"If you mess up, I'll be the first one to spill coke on you!" Axel joked.

A guitarist grunted quietly at the side, another player asked concernedly, "Xaldin, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

And the performance was on…

Riku and Roxas listened and cheered like others. They were enjoying themselves.

Songs and songs reeled by and it was the last song. The crowd cheered for encore.  
"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

But Xaldin fell.

The crowd gasped, Axel dashed to Xaldin, "You okay?"

"You can't let this band lose the guitar… I'm depending on you…"

Axel hesitated, then nodded with affirmation.

The crowd continued to request for an encore.

"What's happening…?" Riku asked confusedly. Suddenly, a masked man jumped out from the backstage with the guitar. Roxas' tie was bandaged on that man's hand. And the band continued to perform…

_How can it be him…_ Roxas thought as he saw his tie. Blood was dripping down from the injured hand. Roxas stared into the guitarist's eyes, easily getting lost in the crowd. It felt like there was only him and Axel…

-- After the show --

"Thanks for inviting me to the concert tonight," Roxas sniggered, "It was awesome."

"I want to say something to you." Riku said, "Even though Axel took it first."

Roxas looked at Riku with a questioning face. "You're really cute today."

Roxas chuckled sweetly, "Thank you."

"And also…" Riku sighed, "You actually misunderstood Axel… He didn't pick on the kid, it was because the boy played a prank on a bird; I saw all of it." Roxas looked down away with the same feeling of guilt he did last time about the letter.

"Actually I didn't really want to tell you the truth before…" Riku said timidly.

"I think you're really honest." Roxas said with a smile that was somewhat fake, "Bye-bye." And he turned to leave, his smiled fading away as he walked.

_… Honest…_ Riku echoed in his thoughts, _does he mean I did something good? But how come somebody who did something good feels so lonely?_ He sighed and turned the opposite way from Roxas to leave.

Back in the stage, the guy with Mohawk came to talk to Axel who was sitting on a stair step, "Is your hand disabled yet?" He joked. Axel smiled.

"How's Xaldin?"

"He's really stupid. He got appendicitis but he didn't say anything. But they just called from the hospital, they just need to cut away a bunch of rotten intestine then it'll be fine."

"That's good."

"What about you? What were you working so hard for today?"

Axel chuckled, "I was just working for the heart of the listener."

-- At Roxas' apartment --

"I'm home." Roxas returned but there wasn't anyone, "Mom?" He sighed, "Must be on a date again…"

Thoughts ran through the blonde's little mind as he sat quietly in hot water under a trillion tiny little bubbles. _So I misunderstood him today… I even insulted him as the worst kind of person… From the concert all the way back home, I felt like my heart is racing… I've never felt this way before… It's like… I can't breathe…_

Suddenly the telephone rang. Roxas wrapped himself in a towel and went to the living room, barely gaining balance. _Huh…? So the heart racing… is from the long bath… I'm thinking too much…_

There was a thump on the floor and Roxas passed out…

-- Wakka and Axel's house --

A blurry image.

A man's face. An orange-mane's face.

Wakka's face.

Roxas gasped and jumped up from the sofa, staring into emptiness. Wakka looked at him with concern.

"I must be still dreaming." Roxas talked to himself, "Continue sleeping." And slumped back into the sofa. Then he opened his eyes sharply again at Wakka.

"Oh! Roxas! You finally woke up!"

Roxas sat straight up, "What happened?!"

"Roxie, I'm really happy! I've always dreamed about having a boy cute like you!" Wakka started his random speech, "From today on, just pretend this house as your home, ya? Our house is so big, there is room for you!"

Looking at Wakka's big happy grin, Roxas slowly recalled his memories…

'We can't be on the phone right now, please leave a message!' _-beep-_  
'Honey, why aren't you picking up the phone at all tonight? An aunt in Hollow Bastion passed away, I'm going there to help for the funeral, so I might not come back for two to three days. But don't be afraid, I already asked my boyfriend Wakka to help take care of you! I gave him the key to our apartment; he will go pick you up, okay? Bye!'

_They want me to move here?! Are you kidding?!_ Roxas exclaimed in his mind, but then he realized he wasn't wrapped in a towel, but wearing some clothes instead. He jumped up and screamed, "Ahhhhh!!!! Where's my towel? What did you do?"

"Oh oh oh oh!! Don't panic! A maid helped you change; Aerith prepared these clothes for you!" Wakka explained.

"Uncle, I appreciate your courtesy, but I have to go home!!" Roxas hopped off from the sofa only to run around and stop abruptly, "…Eh…? … Where is the front door?"

Wakka seized the opportunity and started fake-sobbing. Roxas was scared to hell, _what is he doing? He's wiping tears away! He's crying! What is he crying about?!_

"Roxie… is it because you still can't accept me? You don't approve to let your mother marry me, so you don't let me take care of you…"

"No… It's not… It's just- Oh never mind. Do whatever you want to…"

Wakka's face brightened up, "Yay! Goooood Roxie, Uncle Wakka is going to let you see something really cute!!" He nodded in that tone of perversion again, sending chills down Roxas' spine…

"HA!!! Look at this one, this one! This is Axel when he's only three! Isn't he cute?" Wakka said happily as he showed a photo to Roxas, "He had this cake with a candle on it; we said 'Happy Birthday!' and told him to blow it off. Then he goes like, pffffff, pffffff," Wakka imitated a young boy blowing helplessly, "But he couldn't blow if off, so in the end he cried… Haha!!"

_But…_ Roxas thought, _he **is** kinda cute… He's almost like a little girl when he's young…_  
Suddenly Roxas saw a picture of young Axel and a beautiful lady.

"That's a very attractive lady…" He commented. Wakka looked and his smile completely faded away, bringing seriousness in.  
"Is that Axel's mother?"

"Uh… Yeah." Wakka smiled nervously, "That's weird… I thought I put this picture away…"

"I'm sorry."

"Ah… You don't have to apologize." Wakka said quietly, "Axel was still in elementary school when his mother left. The main reason of the marriage's failure is because I was a workaholic during that time. I left all the burdens at home to Kairi, Axel's mother." Wakka noted, sounding shameful, "When Axel needed his mother's love most, he lost her."

Roxas recalled, _'What is wrong with you?! You even pick on a little kid! Didn't your mom teach you manners?! … You really know me well, I'm so bad even my mom left me behind.'_

"My worst failure in life," Wakka said regretfully, "was to let this family fall apart."

_So Uncle spoiled Axel like that because he's regretting about this…_ Roxas thought.  
"Axel must be able to feel your love to him," Roxas smiled sweetly, "Like that time at school, I saw the Axel in front of you. It was the first time that I felt the expression on his face slowly change from anger to gentle." Wakka promptly hugged Roxas, exclaiming, "Roxie, you really _are_ a little angel! Even the words you say are full of the power of love!"

"Uncle… Calm down…"

"Oh!" Wakka released Roxas, "I believe that if it's you, you must be able to change the raged Axel. Please, you need to take care of Axel." Wakka held Roxas' hands as a sign of counting-on.

"I-I-I… I…" Roxas stammered.

"You know, deep inside Axel's heart, he is very lonely… You're hungry, right?" Wakka changed the subject before the blonde boy could say anything, "Let me cook you something to eat, ya?" And he went off to the kitchen.

_Even though I don't know what will happen later_, Roxas thought as he looked at Wakka who was scurrying in the kitchen to prepare a meal, _but I can kind of understand why Mom would fall in love with Uncle Wakka._

Roxas was sitting on a sofa and watching Wakka cook when the door opened. Axel sat next to Roxas ordinarily and watched Wakka too, asking, "You looking for me?"

"Uncle, Axel's back!"

"Ha! Axel you're back!!" Wakka turned around with joy and ran towards the two, but he tripped himself and fall down with the hot frying utensil. The other two neatly avoided him, letting the orange-head land on the sofa.

"That's dangerous!" Axel yelled.

"How come I just can't transfer my overloading father's love to you?"

"You nearly killed me!!"

"It doesn't matter," Wakka turned around to Roxas with one last hope, "Have you heard a saying from the winner chef in the TV show?"

"Which one?" Roxas asked.

"The feelings of a cook," Wakka raised his arms and moved them swiftly, "Can be transferred to someone who got hurt before, and let them taste love again!" He swung the frying shovel around at the last words, but thankfully, Axel avoided having his head cut off by scooting down.

"BULLSHIT!!" The red mane yelled as he stood back up.

"Ah no! It's very good philosophy!" Roxas tried not make Wakka anymore upset.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Wakka continued, "I want to transfer my love to you guys!"

Axel glared at Wakka angrily; Roxas tilted his head, not exactly sure what to say. Wakka looked down at the apron he was wearing, "Eh… But Roxie, don't you think the Uncle that loves to cook isn't 'man' enough?"

"It's good that you know!" Axel growled, "You look so gay with that apron!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!!"

Wakka looked hurt from Axel's reaction, and turned to Roxas. Roxas saw Wakka's expression and frowned, "No! You look very 'man'!"

"Very 'man'?" Wakka regained his smile. Roxas nodded hard. Wakka looked at his reflection from the frying shovel, and mimicked a tiger purr. Roxas forced a few claps; Axel sighed.

Wakka ended up cooking about 8 dishes. Roxas had his jaw dropped.

"Old man, are you feeding pigs?" Axel joked cruelly.

"I don't really know Roxie's taste, so I prepared more…" Wakka slumped his arms around the other two's shoulders, himself bending in between them to fit in the gap.

"What a waste, do you know how many refugees in Africa don't have food at all?" Axel scolded it back to Wakka's face. Wakka hanged his head down in disappointment, but raised it again as he suggested, "Why don't the three of us play video games after dinner?"

"Are you blind?" Axel whined and held up a bandaged hand, "Can't you see that my hand is injured?" Roxas looked at the hand while his smile faded; the tie was gone, replaced by loose bandages.

"Your hand is hurt? How?" Wakka asked.

Axel grunted, "I was kidnapped by aliens; they cut open my hand and inserted a digital chip, so I might explode any minute!" Axel joked very sarcastically.

"Ha! Look at my son, he's handsome, and cool," Wakka talked to Roxas, "His jokes are very funny, please laugh." Roxas laughed nervously but his gaze returned to the injured hand, thinking deeply.

-- Axel's bedroom --

Axel was sitting in his bed, playing with Roxas' tie, looking at it lovingly, smiling from time to time. Someone knocked the door. Axel stuffed the tie under his pillow hurriedly, and opened the door. It was Roxas.

"Is your hand okay?"

"Just wrap it around with some cloth." Axel glanced at the loose bandages.

"That's no good. At least clean it with some Lysol." Roxas noted worriedly.

"Oh."

Roxas opened a first aid kit, and caressed Axel's wound carefully.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." Axel lied with a calm voice.

Roxas paused; he looked up to Axel's green eyes. They were shining with honesty; this caught Roxas off guard. He quickly looked back at the wound, his cheeks blushed slightly. _Why is he showing that kind of face…?_ The blonde thought, _that expression of no guarding from anyone, it's getting onto me…_

"Does it still hurt?"

Axel leaned close to Roxas' ear, whispered against his porcelain skin, "Yeah."

Roxas backed away a bit, his face a dark shade of crimson; he was slightly shivering.

"Are you cold?" Axel asked softly.

"I'm fine." Roxas replied weakly. Axel snuggled and grabbed the covers, hovering it over their heads.

Roxas gasped, "I'm really fine…" But Axel didn't react. Instead, he placed his head on Roxas' shoulder, slowly drifting into sleep, "But with your touch, it feels much better…"

Roxas managed to put the redhead into the normal sleeping position, then he turned to leave; but something dragged his pants. He turned to see Axel holding onto a corner of his pants; his bottom lip was pouting in his sleep. Roxas sighed, not sure what to do…


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 9

-- Next morning --

Axel was gazing closely at the sleeping Roxas, smiling.

"Good Morning." The redhead said as he saw the blonde slowly gaining half conscience.

The blonde ruffled the covers as he turned away, but kept his eyes closed, "Hm……. Good Morning…"

Then Roxas recognized the voice and slowly fluttered open his dark lashes. He turned sharply to find Axel grinning smugly at him. He jumped straight up and screamed, "Ah------!! Yesterday night…"

"We were asleep." Axel replied.

"What about Uncle?"

"He sleeps in his own room."

"That's too irresponsible!"

"You're wrong… He must've helped us get to bed when he saw us both asleep, bro."

"He should've woke us up…!"

Axel laughed, and leaned close to Roxas' ear again, "You said something in your dream."

Roxas stared at Axel with traces of fear in his cerulean eyes, "No way…"

"You said… 'I think I've fallen in love with Axel.'" Axel grinned.

The poor blonde boy screamed again, jumping up from the bed and ran towards the door. "That's impossible! Oh my God!" He screamed as he rushed out of the room into the bathroom.

Roxas splashed himself with tap water in the bathroom. _Waaaaah_ He whined in his mind, _I slept with him in the same bed….! He saw my sleeping face…! Why did I let him get so many chances?!_ _'You said something in your dream. You said… I think I've fallen in love with Axel.'_ These words echoed in Roxas' mind, "No! No!" The blonde shook his head frantically, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He turned to the mirror and looked at himself. _But… I'm acting really weird_, he thought, _that honest expression of Axel's wouldn't go away from my mind… Why am I panicking like this…?_

-- At the entrance of university --

A limo drove by casually, stopping next to the staircase. The driver got out to open the passenger door, revealing a Wakka in suit. Wakka got out of the car and smiled at the school, proceeding forward; Roxas was sitting next to him. Axel promptly opened the door and left his front passenger's seat, he looked at Roxas who was still sitting inside, "Hey, get off." Roxas bit his bottom lip and left the car, walking next to Axel. As they walked up the stairs, though, people gathered and stared at them.

"Hey! Isn't this a little bit too eye-catching?" Roxas asked, frowning.

"That's why I said I don't want to." Axel replied and yelled at Wakka, "Hey old man! I'm telling ya, this is the first time and the last time!"

Wakka showed a tint of hurt in his expression, but saw the crowd around and continued walking. Roxas looked around and ran nervously away. Axel sighed and walked.

-- In classroom --

"So that's why you came to school with the Principle and Axel?" Sora asked.

"It's just an ordinary carpool ride…" Roxas defended, "Uncle dragged me along…"

"Carpool?!" Sora echoed loudly, "What?! So you stayed in Axel's house yesterday night-?" Roxas covered Sora's mouth immediately, shushing him.

"Be quiet!" The blonde hissed, and tipped his head towards Riku who has been listening all along. Roxas slowly let go of Sora, but soon Sora shouted again, "Axel's house-", causing Roxas to cover his mouth again. Sora nodded nervously, indicating that he will be quiet and took Roxas' hand away, "What…?! But you just got back with Riku… You two even went to a concert… How come now you're bugged by Axel again?"

Roxas sighed, "Oh forget it." And walked off towards the classroom door.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Sora inquired.

"I just passed by a tutor," Roxas replied without turning back, "He asked me to go to the library and get the reference books for the next class."

"Oh."

"Is it really a big deal for Roxas to go live in the house of his future father?" Olette asked Sora, "They're gonna be a family anyway, so it's ordinary…"

"Well normally it should be like that," Sora replied, "But don't forget, there's another dangerous person in that same house, Axel. Didn't he take away Roxas' first kiss?!" These words ringed in Riku's ears. His fury grew and he slapped his desk before storming away, causing the other two to stare at him.

----

In the library, Roxas collected books absent-mindedly. _Is it just me…?_ He thought,_how come I don't want to let Riku hear anything about Axel? It's like it's too unfair for him…_ He heaved a sigh and turned away from the shelf, only to find Riku a few feet in front of him, glaring at him furiously.

"Riku, what is it?" Roxas asked nervously.

"What should I do?" Riku inquired coldly, "Even though you didn't hand it to me personally, but when I saw that love letter, when I know that my crush and I are in love with each other, do you know how happy I was? But," Riku paused, "I saw my crush kissing another man." Riku moved towards Roxas slowly.

"Th-That was Axel suddenly forced a kiss on me…" Roxas tried to defend himself while backing away from Riku.

"That night at the concert," Riku accused as he continued moving closer in, "He was the only one you saw in your eyes. It's like I didn't even exist." Riku glanced as a gesture of thinking, "Wasn't that our first date?!"

"I-I-I didn't do it on purpose…" Roxas breathed erratically with fear.

"Why didn't you think of MY feelings?!" Riku suddenly yelled, causing the blonde boy to gasp fearfully. The silver-head's eyes are cold and icy, "I'm angry, I'm jealous, and I'm suffering. I felt myself changed strangely. So what do you think I should do?" Riku was now glowering at Roxas' azure eyes fiercely, "Even a good person can get tired of being nice." The chilly words made Roxas dropped all the books.

Roxas recalled, _I could still remember the first time I saw Riku…_

A lady was walking down the stairs with papers in her hands; she was pushed over by someone and all the papers fell onto the stairs. Riku came by and saw her, and ran up to help her collect the pieces_. I passed by and wanted to help, but then I saw Riku taking my place before me. 'What a nice guy.' Was the first thought coming into my mind. Ever since I know of his existence, I know that he's a gentleman. And because of that, I fall in love with him…_

----

Sora was walking back and forth anxiously, "Olette, why's Rox taking so long just to get some books?"

"That expression on Riku's face just now…" Olette reminded, "Could he have gone to find Roxas?"

"Eh…. Olette you've became smarter!" Sora teased, "I didn't think that you could think of it. But if that's true, then Riku does have his own style…" Sora smiled, but the smile faded away, "H-How come I can feel an aura of anger…?" He asked Olette.

"T-There is a troublemaker…"

Axel was scooting on top of a desk next to them, "What are you guys talking about?"

----

Back in the library, Roxas was running away with fear; but a hand reached out from a row of shelf and grabbed him into the isle.

"You do like me don't you?" Riku asked emotionlessly, his hands grabbing Roxas' arms tightly. Roxas looked up frightened at Riku, no… the blonde thought, Riku should be gentle and nice…

"P-Please stop this, you're scaring me…" Roxas panted, "This isn't the you that I know… You won't do something like this-"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" The silver-head asked in turn, "Don't assume anything when you know nothing. Don't force your idealism on me." He stared at Roxas' coldly, and leaned in to force a kiss on him, only to be stopped by Axel's voice.

"Riku."

"…Axel." Roxas said with relief.

"If you want to do this kind of stuff, at least find a quiet place." Axel said coldly to Riku, "Or else, you'll be disturbed by idiots like me."

Sora and Olette arrived at the library, both scared.

"Please just calm down…" Sora begged quietly.

"Oh no…" Olette said with a tone of anxiety, "Are they going to fight?"

Riku turned towards Axel, and walked towards him, giving death glares; but they brushed shoulders and Riku left the library. Sora looked at Riku anxiously as he left. Axel stood next to Roxas afterwards, "I put your lunch into your classroom. Dad made it for you."

Roxas didn't reply.

"Are you listening?" Axel inquired again. The blonde only ran out of the place and dashed outside, until he reaches picnic benches under a tree. Sora and Olette followed.

"… We didn't go there to disturb you purposely…" Sora said timidly.

"But we lost to Axel's scary aura…" Olette sighed, "So we let him go."

"Ah! We'll find another chance to let you and Riku proceed smoothly." Sora cheered.

"No." Roxas denied, "I actually felt relieved… For some reason, Riku became really frightening. I told him that he isn't who I think he is, but he ended up yelling at me. I feel like I can't see what I like about him anymore… Should I keep on fixing my gaze on that stranger…? So when Axel appeared, I feel so much relieved."

"Roxas… You can't be…" Olette started.

"Wait." Sora interrupted, he looked at Roxas with the faintest tint of disbelief and anger and moved closer to him, "Roxas, do you know that you just said something really cruel to Riku?! What is love? In this process, Riku doesn't know what you're thinking either just like you don't understand his feelings! But in the end, what did he get?" Sora was frowning and scolding Roxas now, "You'll just end up hurting the other if you act so stupid and unorganized like this!" Roxas looked down in shame. Sora continued, "I really feel like an idiot, to worry and help you like this. Goodbye!" And Sora ran off with anger.

"Wait! Sora!" Olette exclaimed with confusion.

-- Gym --

"What's wrong with Captain?" One of the teammates asked, "He feels so scary."

"I don't know either," Another replied, "He's mad about something. He just yelled at people that were late just now."

"My gosh, can he not bring personal feelings upon the team? Gee…"

"Don't you think it's because of a crush?"

Axel came by, and walked to Riku, "Rikie, do you have something to tell me?" Riku didn't reply. Axel frowned and crossed his arms, "You; your personality is really bad. You think you're useless, so you just give up; plus all the stress, you're definitely gonna become a baldy." Riku still didn't say a word; Axel leaned closer and teased, "Roxas isn't here anyway, you don't need to pretend to be the nice Riku."

"What did you just say?" Riku asked suddenly and plainly.

"I said, you don't need to pretend to be nice." Axel sniggered.

Unexpectedly, Riku grabbed Axel's collar, and swung a hard punch at the corner of the redhead's lips. The team members who were resting on the balcony hurried downstairs to stop the fight. A blood drop dripped down from a corner of Axel's lips, he stood back up, and chuckled.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Riku asked simply, "What if I really beat you?!"

"Nothing," Axel stilled laughed, "I just wanted to see your angry face."

"Are you treating me like an idiot?!" Riku hollered, "You popped out of nowhere, interrupting us while we're doing something. If it weren't for you, Roxas and I are together by now! You pestilent person; you aren't good enough to be his brother! Are you kidding?! And what right do you have to call me Rikie?!"

"… The fact that I like you." Axel joked.

"Bastard!" Riku got mad at it and jabbed his knee onto Axel's chest, then gave the redhead a revolved kick and pushed him on the floor. Axel rolled a bit, and angled his elbow to support himself; Riku's assaults didn't cease his teasing, "Rikie's angry face have so much more personality!" Riku roared and ran to Axel, swinging a fist to Axel's face but stopped abruptly at about 3 inches away; Riku somehow calmed down and looked away.

"Do you feel better now?" Axel asked knowingly, "I won't apologize to you, because I don't think I've done anything wrong." He chuckled and stood up, patting Riku on his back and walked away; Riku didn't move an inch. Slowly, his fist eased up and he felt relieved.

-- At the playground --

Roxas sat in a swing miserably. _Even Sora doesn't care for me anymore_, he sighed, looking up at the moon, _the cold and lonely moon is just like me… I want to disappear…_ He buried his face into his small hands, weeping quietly.

--

At home, Axel slumped into the sofa tiredly; Wakka came by and asked, "Eh, Axel you're back? Here give me your jacket; I'll hang it up for you… Hey where's Roxie?"

Axel looked back at Wakka, "Huh? He hasn't come home yet?"

Wakka creased his eyebrows, "No, I thought he was with you."

Axel thought for a moment, then headed for his bike.

--

Axel stopped his bike at the playground, looking at the curled up Roxas. He got off the bike and sat at a rail across from Roxas.

"I was just wondering who this brat that's crying alone in a swing is," He noted, "I didn't think that it was my little brother." Roxas wiped his tears away and looked up to find Axel grinning. _I really don't want to see this guy_, the blonde's first thought came through,_why does he have to appear at this time?_

"Why are you always crying?"

"I'm not."

"No matter how I see it, you're crying."

"I'm not!"

"You are-"

"I'm not."

"Is it because of me?"

Roxas sighed, "No… It's my own problem… Why would I change into this? I hurt others just because I wanted to protect myself. I'm really selfish, aren't I? I didn't realize it until today… The me in the past was just hiding the bad parts of me very well, until someone break the truth out and let me know how bad I am."

"And then?" Axel asked, "How are you going to react to their hope in you? Your friends really care for you."

"I think they hate me," Roxas shook his head in denial.

Axel chuckled, "I didn't know that my brother is an idiot of zero IQ… Nobody will warn someone that they don't care about. The words that sound most cruel are words that they say for your own good and the most honest ones; because they believe that you'll understand."

Roxas looked at Axel with awe. _Somehow_, he thought, _my feelings have calmed down…_

"Axel, did you come here to pick me up on purpose?"

Axel looked away embarrassedly, "Are you kidding? I'm not that bored." He got on the bike, "I'm starving, let's go home. Get on!" Roxas smiled silently, and stepped on two small pads added at the sides of the back wheel for another passenger; he put his hands firmly on Axel's shoulders. _Just now_, he thought, _I still felt lonely and sad; but now, I feel so warm inside..._

Axel started biking and joked, "That's so heavy! How much do you really weight?!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

The redhead biked and reached the road downhill, then he stopped and laughed as he looked down at the fast and dangerous road, "If you don't wanna die, then you better hold onto me tighter!" The bike started downhill, causing Roxas to wrapped his arms over Axel's chest as he squeaked, "Waaaah! Ah!" Axel was biking along the road, tilting the bike side to side occasionally, making Roxas squeal.

Out of nowhere, a car came rushing…


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 10

A loud crash.

The wheel of the bike, spinning, spinning, spinning.

Axel and Roxas jumped out of the bike in time to prevent being crushed; but both lied on the ground, panting. Roxas laughed.

"Why… why is it always so dangerous when I'm with you…?" Roxas managed to ask between gasps and chuckles.

"I-I can't prevent dangers from happening…" Axel replied, "But… I will protect you… Plus, you don't know what real danger is." Axel finished his sentence and suddenly rolled over to force a deep kiss on Roxas again. Roxas widened his eyes, but slowly closed his eyes and received the kiss.

_I never thought that being with the Devil would feel like this…_ The blonde thought while Axel's lips gently brushed against his, making his heart skip.

-- At university --

Olette was running along, and finally found Sora.

"Sora! Sora!"

"What? Why the rush?"

"Roxas just asked to talk to Riku! It seems like a big deal!"

The two rushed into the building towards the corridor where Roxas and Riku were.

----

"What do you want to say?" Riku asked.

"I'm a terrible person." Roxas paused when the two of his best friends arrived, "I can't continue going out with you." Riku looked up plainly, shades of pain dyed in his aquamarine eyes. Roxas looked down and continued, "It's my entire fault. I took my adoration of you as a crush on you. If we continue like this, I'll only hurt you more and more. I'm in love with someone else; I'm in love with Axel."

"He really said it!" Sora exclaimed in a whisper with disbelief.

"He's unusually courageous…" Olette commented.

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized. Riku sighed, and began to stroll away. He stopped before he got out of Roxas' hearing zone, smiled and lied, "It's ok, I'm fine with it. I don't like you at all anyway." Sora looked at Riku worriedly as he continued to leave. A sheer drop of tear ran down Roxas' cheek.

Sora chased behind Riku, "Riku!" The silver-haired man turned around with a faint stretch of a sad smile at the corner of his lips. _He's a really nice guy_, Sora thought; but he didn't say another word, so Riku turned back and resumed his walk.

-- outdoor basketball court --

Riku sprinted around the court, burning all his energy up; strings of memories of him and Roxas reeled like a movie. He continued to run until he ran out of strength, and knelt down in disappointment. The sky cried with him; soaking him.

Sora came by with a red umbrella. "Do you want me cover you with the umbrella?" He asked with uncertainty; not sure if the silver-head would like company, "Or, do you want to stay in the rain for a bit longer? Confusing me about whether it's the rain or tears on your face?"

"…You don't have to tease me."

"Why would I tease someone that I think is charming and awesome?!"

Riku ignored him and stood to leave.

"HEY!! I'm not done talking yet!!" Sora interrupted.

"I don't want to hear anything related to comforting me, pitying me or laughing at me."

"Who said I'm going to comfort, pity or laugh at you?!" Sora disagreed, "I only have one thing to say: Please go out with me."

Riku was shocked, but he didn't move an inch. Sora looked intensely at him; Riku turned around and said, "How can you possibly expect that some rain would wash away the shadow in my heart?" He pointed to his heart, "And how will you be willing to go out with someone that has a shadow in his heart?"

_Then what about this?_ Sora thought as he threw away his umbrella and stepped forward to plant a light kiss at the corner of Riku's pink lips. Riku widened his eyes and froze in his position. Sora then ran away fast with his cheeks flushed; he gradually stopped under an old building, and touched his own lips lightly, smiling sweetly to himself. He screamed in joy for the rest of his journey home.

-- In the streets --

Roxas stood alone at the side of a road, waiting for a bus. A motorcycle came by and stopped in front of him; it was Axel.

"Yesterday night… Thank you." Roxas thanked as he smiled nicely.

"You're welcomed." Axel replied, "Dear brother, please get on."

"…I don't have a helmet…"

Axel chuckled and pointed behind over his shoulder with his thumb. Roxas looked at the direction he was pointing to, and saw Axel's four gang friends Demyx, Xigbar, Leon and Marluxia all next to a SUV. Roxas turned back to talk to Axel but he was already gone; the poor boy was towed away by Xigbar and Marluxia.

"Wait…! Where're we going?!"

"Even you're only 5'3", we can still change you!" Xigbar teased.

----

The gang brought Roxas to their usual spot and made him try different outfits. Except for Demyx, they swung him around and played with his clothes; taught him weird things like sitting manners and coached his walking; just things that are normally prepared for a big occasion. They were using their skills learned in Modern Arts 2 and applied it on the blonde boy as a makeover. Whenever they made him walk out with a new outfit, their gazes stared at the blonde boy and practically drooled. Demyx was the only who sat aside and did nothing.

"Um… Why are you guys changing me into this?" Roxas asked with total confusion.

"To be honest, we haven't played like this for a long time." Xigbar commented, "Ever since Tifa, there weren't a lot of chances for us to apply our creativeness."

"Plus," Leon said, "Now Tifa would only look at her Prince Axel; she just totally ignores us." Demyx sighed and leaped away from the desk he was sitting on; he wanted to get out but saw Axel.

"You're back." He said casually. Axel nodded and saw Roxas past Demyx's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We were just playing around just now," Xigbar said to Roxas, "But the real thing gets on now."

Roxas gasped, "What are you gonna do?!" The three men smirked wickedly. Demyx walked to a sofa and took a nicely tailored suit and gestured it to Axel, "Axel, it's yours."

A few minutes later….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please applause for our spotlights." Xigbar joked and revealed the nicely dressed Axel and Roxas. Tifa was peeking at them with dreadful envy behind.

"Your mom's back." Axel remembered and told Roxas, "Tonight is the first night we have dinner as a family. My dad booked a table in a restaurant boldly." Roxas showed an expression of slight stress.

"We're not just fishing around in Modern Arts 2." Xigbar stated, "Our strength is to package a cheap thing into something refined. So, even though you're only 5'3", we can still save you!" He joked at the blonde's height.

"Cool." Leon remarked.

_It doesn't sound funny at all_, Roxas thought, pouting to himself, _but… these terrifying gangsters actually have their own talents…_

"Let's go." Axel said. Roxas nodded. Tifa saw them coming and went away.

-- In the restaurant --

Wakka couldn't keep his eyes off the gorgeous Aerith. Aerith was tidying up her dress as final touches to make herself look nice and proper; then she caught Wakka's gaze and giggled embarrassedly. Wakka couldn't stop smiling. Aerith threw her shoulder shyly at him, "Oh stop looking at me…"

Wakka held up a cup of rice wine, "For your beautiful eyes."

"Oh Wakka…!" Aerith exclaimed quietly, blushing.

Roxas smiled forcefully and nervously. Axel only kept eating.

"For my precious future family," Wakka corrected himself. Aerith smiled and held her own cup of wine to clink it with Wakka's. Axel coughed rudely to interrupt.

"Axel?" Wakka questioned.

"You're not young anymore," Axel commented cruelly, "Stop pretending to be the shy boy."

Wakka buried his face into the table along with an expression of hurt. Roxas gasped nervously, "Uncle's just being romantic…" He grabbed a corner of Axel's sleeve, urging him to be nice. Aerith nodded in agreement, Wakka looked up with hope again, "Yeah, yeah… It's nice to have you, Roxas, you're so kind."

Roxas smiled happily at their reaction, "Here! I wish you both a happy and content life! Cheers!" He held up his glass to them as he grabbed Axel's arm to make him join; Axel ignored him and continued eating.

"Cooperate!" Roxas hissed at Axel quietly.

"So fake." Axel replied.

"Hurry!"

Axel sighed and took his cup of wine, holding it lazily. Roxas exclaimed with joy and the family cheered…

But they didn't know that someone was taking a picture of them…

_Just as I expected_, Roxas thought, _today's atmosphere is seriously freezing to death…_

Wakka and Aerith bu sied picking food for each other, then Wakka suddenly asked Axel, "Axel …are you jealous?"

"You wish."

Wakka sighed, "Axel, don't worry; I love you as much as I love Aerie and Roxie!"

Axel stopped eating, and slowly stared up at Wakka.

"Look at your rebellious yet hurt expression," Wakka snuggled, "I feel so touched! Let's cheer again for your eyes!" Only Aerith cheered with him. Axel remained in a dreadful glare at Wakka. Roxas looked at him and shook his arm slightly, signaling him to ease up; Axel turned his gaze on Roxas. Roxas raised his hands and imitated pulling two strings from the corner of his lips, gesturing Axel to smile. Axel still stayed in glaring. Roxas pouted adorably, and moved in closer to Axel's face with both of his index fingers pointing at Axel; he was going to poke the redhead's face and make him smile. But he stopped halfway, realizing that his parents were staring closely at them. He gasped, and grabbed a towel, looking away from the three, his fingers still pointing at Axel, "Um… Uh…. There was wasabi near his lips…"

"Help me wipe it off," Axel said deservedly, "I can't see it myself."

Roxas slowly wiped Axel's corner of his lips.

"You guys' relationship changed to this close already?" Aerith asked with awe, then suddenly gasped happily, "Oh I'm so glad!! You guys are in the emotional age; I thought that our remarriage and the fact that you guys will be brothers were going to bother you two!" Axel was grinning naughtily at Roxas whose hand was trembling with disbelief._Of course it will!!_ Roxas thought.

"Don't worry, Auntie." Axel said with a pretentious innocent tone, "We will be good together." Aerith nodded happily. Roxas froze; Axel turned back to whisper to him, "Good to the point where it scares you… Right, brother?" Axel was smirking devilishly.

Roxas slowly turned his stare to emerald eyes, _what is this dude thinking…?_ He questioned in his mind, _a happy family…? I can't imagine… it'll be us…_ The blonde pouted away.

-- Computer class --

The teacher dropped down notes and instructions, "Okay, turn on your computers now." Everyone obliged. A website popped up with a big announcement. 'SCHOOL'S SPECIAL!!' Below the title was a picture; it showed Aerith, Wakka, Roxas and Axel holding their wines and cheering. Murmurs filled the room soon. Below the picture was a sentence, 'The Principle is re-marrying, the Charming Prince's new mother and brother! -Tifa Lockhart from Reporter course 1.' Sora stared at the announcement, bewildered; he slowly looked over to the absent-minded Roxas, "...R-Roxas. Look at this…" The blonde slowly looked over, and gasped as he widened his eyes. He jumped up from his seat, "Why is that there?!"

"This is a class! Be quiet!" The teacher yelled but saw the picture, "Isn't this… you?" Roxas looked away in embarrassment.

"How come even your mom's in here?" Sora asked anxiously.

"Your mom looks quite young; she's a good match with the Principle." The teacher complimented.

"Sir…" Roxas whined.

"This must've been taken by a stalker." Olette remarked. Roxas frowned, "Sir, I'm taking this class off. I'll turn in my homework later." And he rushed out of the classroom.

But the website wasn't the only thing with announcements; along the corridors, people were holding fliers and papers and pointed at Roxas as he ran by. Roxas ran and ran until he reaches a door. 'Reporter course 1'.

"I'm looking for Tifa Lockhart from Reporter 1."

The black-haired girl turned around defiantly. Roxas recognized her immediately since she attempted to burn his hair. The rest of the class got out of the classroom knowingly. Tifa crossed her arms, "I'm open to criticisms. Is there something wrong with the announcement?"

"It's our privacy." Roxas argued, "Plus, I don't see a need to publicize that on the e-newsletter, and print all the fliers."

"Well I think there is a big need for that." Tifa strolled next to Roxas, "Don't you dare to assume nobody knows what you're thinking. Listen up; I DO want to create chaos. It would be the best if the whole world knows your relationship with Prince as B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S."

_She… She knows that I like Axel…_

Tifa chuckled evilly, "I didn't think that you'd become brothers. In that case, you won't be able to do anything…"

"You…! You're just getting personal revenge through the public!"

Tifa nodded; Roxas glared at her angrily. Demyx appeared behind the door unexpectedly, "Tifa, Axel's waiting for you at the school cafeteria."

Tifa leaned close in Roxas' face, "Prince is looking for me, so _excuse me_, brother."

-- Cafeteria --

"Why did you do this?" Axel asked obviously. Sora and Olette arrived in the cafeteria coincidentally. "That's Tifa." Olette informed, "The one that wrote the announcement in the e-newsletter."

"Why are you asking?" Tifa inquired back.

"So they knew each other…" Olette exclaimed silently.

"I'm asking you, what purpose do you have?" Axel fired back.

"Prince, don't you know that you're really popular?"

"Don't call me Prince!"

"If this is known, then your fans won't go disturbing your brother. Or else, someone might go bother him. Plus you should know that no matter what I do, it's all for your own good."

Axel sighed, "If I don't agree with what you're doing, no matter what you say it's no use." He glared at Tifa, "This incident made me very angry."

"I know that I'm stupid…" Tifa said quietly, "The ways that I use to care for you aren't the ways that you like. But… I definitely can't stop caring for you just because of this!" The atmosphere grew so tense that some thought a fight was to begin. Demyx hurried to Axel and Tifa with a plate of French Fries, "Hey… I saw that the boss wasn't around and I grabbed a super-size French Fries, enjoy." He put a piece into his mouth, "Hey Tifa, let me tell you something, we joined the basketball team recently."

"I know."

"Really…? Then you can go to the gym and see how we kill the other teams!"

"I will, because I've already joined as the basketball team manager." The atmosphere grew tenser, Sora and Olette started worrying.

"Prince, I will take good care of you even in the team." Tifa smiled hopefully. Axel stood up and left without another word.

----

_Even though Tifa was really mean_, Roxas thought as he strolled along a corridor, _but the fact that Axel and I are about to become brothers is true. What should I do? Is it true that I can't tell him I like him even if I do?_

He looked out at the gloomy sky; _the sky is so gray… Is it going to rain? My mood is gray like the sky too… I want to have a pouring rain in my heart, and wash away all the distraction…_


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 11

-- In the raining streets --

"Right now is the period of greatest danger of Roxas' love," Sora explained to Olette, "Of course we have to let him understand, help him and solve the danger. Come on, let's go to his home."

"Sora, that girl's taking the basketball manager's job plainly because of Roxas…" Olette stated.

"In terms of basketball tactics," Sora said, "The most important thing to do is for Roxas to survey the girl and Axel."

"Oh…" Olette said, "Eh? Don't you have your part time job? Just leave Roxas to me."

"You need to put in effort in the pursuit of love! How can you just give up for a little failure? No matter if she's coming for Roxas…"

"Yeah," Olette agreed, "If it was me or you today, we must also try hard!" But Sora wasn't paying attention since he saw Riku running across to a phone booth hurriedly because he didn't have an umbrella.

"Uh…. Olette, I'll lend you my umbrella…" Sora tried to push off his red umbrella to Olette.

"I have one… It's raining, what are you doing?"

"Maybe Roxas will need it…!"

"He's at home!-"

"Arh! Whatever! Just keep it for me for now!" Sora forced the umbrella into Olette's hands, letting himself soak in the pouring rain, "Just go!"

"What are you doing?" Olette asked in astray. Sora flicked his hand to motion her to go. She went away in complete confusion. Sora looked back at Riku who just entered the phone booth, drenched under his sweater. The brunette smiled and pretended to be one of those without an umbrella, covering his head desperately and ran in front of the phone booth Riku was in; Riku saw him and hurried open the door, letting the brunette in. Both of them stood quietly, eyes staring away…

"Um…"

"Sora."

The two boys said simultaneously, both turning their heads at the same time. Then they looked away in embarrassment.

"You can say first." Riku sounded like a gentleman.

"It's ok, you can say first."

Riku sighed, "I don't want to lie to you. But… I really don't know how I should say it so that I won't hurt you." Sora smiled with a noticeable tint of disappointment in his sapphire eyes, "You don't have to say it; I know. Actually… as I thought more about it afterwards, I felt weird about it too. That day I… why did I do something that unbelievable? It really was out of ordinary…"

The two stayed quiet for a while, until Sora broke the silence with a sneeze, "Achu!" He looked at the rain through the window; the water wasn't stopping. Another sneeze followed. Riku looked at him concernedly, then sandwiched Sora's small left hand with his own larger ones, rubbing it to warm it up, "Rub your hands to warm them up, then put them up on your cheeks like this," He released Sora's small hand and placed his own palms on his own cheeks, "Then you won't feel cold."

Sora tried and rubbed his palms, putting them flatly on his cheeks. He glimpsed at Riku shyly, then looked away and smiled to himself, blushing some light pink rose. A stranger came by and knocked on the door, "I'm sorry, but I need to use the phone."

"Oh sorry," Riku apologized, then asked Sora, "Where're you going?"

The brunette looked around, and pointed to a direction, "I'm going that way, there's a subway station there."

"I'll escort you then." Riku said as he took off his sweater, hovering it over him and Sora. The two pushed their way out of the phone booth, and ran along. Sora glanced at Riku occasionally, smiling sweetly, not noticing that Riku was also grinning under the sweater. They dashed until they reached to stairs that leads to the subway platform below. The two brushed themselves to get dried.

"You can keep this sweater." Riku said as he handed it to Sora.

"You don't have to…" Sora shook his head.

"It's ok, you can keep it." Riku handed it to Sora once again, "It seems like the rain isn't going to stop any time sooner, so go get onto the subway."

Sora hesitated, but nodded and received the sweater; he then turned and walked down the stairs, hugging the sweater tightly. Riku turned to leave, but was interrupted by Sora's voice again.

"Riku!" Sora was down at the bare edge of Riku's eyesight, "I really can't…?" Riku didn't reply, Sora continued, "I know that it's really hard for you to forget about Roxas all of a sudden, but that isn't important; can't we also create some memories that belong to us? I'll take a bet," Sora walked back up from the stairs and next to Riku, "If the next person coming from the station is using a red umbrella, then we'll have a date."

"I think this isn't fair to you." Riku replied.

"Wouldn't it be more unfair if I don't even get this one single chance?! If it's a red umbrella, then it's a date." Sora insisted, and turned at the stairs to wait for the next person. Slowly a lady walked up; Sora and Riku both looked intensely…

But she was holding a black and white squared umbrella.

Sora looked away with disappointment and sighed, "Well then… Goodbye." And he turned to leave, but Riku called him.

"Sora."

Sora turned back.

"If you want to be fairer, then why don't you give me a chance too?" He stretched a faint smile, "The rules will be the same; if the next person coming out uses a red umbrella, then we'll have a date." Sora nodded and turned, screaming out prayers mentally. A girl was walking out…

She held a black coated umbrella.

Both boys hanged their heads in disappointment. But the girl stopped before going and pulled at the end of her umbrella; she tugged away a black umbrella coat, revealing a vermillion umbrella and swung it open, leaving the station. Sora smiled widely; Riku tried to hold back his satisfied grin but failed, chuckling lightly. Sora looked at Riku one more time before skipping into the station with satisfaction; they will call each other later.

-- At Roxas' apartment --

The sky has cleared.

"Tifa and Axel have known each other for a long time." Olette informed the absent-minded blonde, "She's now the basketball team manager; she likes Axel; Axel can't stop her at all."

"Oh. Tifa and Axel have known each other for a long time. She's now the basketball team manager; she likes Axel; Axel can't stop her at all."

"Those are what I just told you!" Olette exclaimed anxiously, "You don't have to repeat them to me all over again!"

"But I don't know what to say…"

"How can you not know?!" Olette frowned, "Roxas; Sora and I both agreed that right now is the intense level of danger of love for you. The situation is severe!"

"In terms of an earthquake's level," Roxas started randomly, "Right now it's at least over 7.0; that equals to the power of 16 atomic bombs. In terms of raining, it's extreme flooding warning; a landslide is coming!!-" Olette grabbed Roxas' chin and turned his face to her to stop his ranting, "Don't change the subject!"

"Oh…"

"What are you going to do to defend yourself from this menacing Tifa?"

"…I don't know."

Olette sighed, "Thank goodness that Sora has already planned it all out for you. Go to the basketball team tomorrow, don't forget!" Roxas nodded with his helpless pout.

-- At the gym the next day --

Axel perfected another lay-up. "Axel you're so hot!!" A bunch of fangirls screamed from the balcony, "Axel!! Axel!!" The redhead sighed with irritation. Tifa glared at them sourly.

"Isn't that a bit way too exaggerated?" Olette scowled. Sora, Roxas and she were on the balcony, a few feet away from the wild girls.

"We wouldn't have known if we haven't come." Sora said, "That the basketball team turned into this."

The furious Tifa walked slowly to stand a few feet from the fangirls from below, and growled, "Hey!! You guys were ranting all along! Don't you know that you'll disturb Prince's practice?! Stop making these idiotic noises!!"

"What the hell is the manager?" "You said we're idiots, but you're the real big bitch here!!" "Who do you think you are?!"

"With your kinds of crazy fans here, you'll only degrade the image of Prince."

"Hey Captain," A teammate went to talk to the helpless Riku, "Our manager is arguing with the others again, can you go stop them?"

Xigbar went to the other side of Riku that's not occupied, "It's no use. Just look at Demyx." He pointed to Demyx who was frowning desperately at the black-haired girl.

"Tifa, you'll offend people again like this… Do you even know why you sometimes get beaten up?!"

"I don't care."

"Tifa-" Demyx sighed.

"Why don't you go practice your crappy lay-ups if you have time to babble?" Tifa asked cruelly, "You suck at basketball; if there's a school competition, you must be that piece of shit that drags down Axel."

Demyx chuckled shamefully, "… That's kinda true…"

"Tifa, be quiet." Axel noted softly. Tifa immediately smiled at him; Demyx saw her and looked away in bitterness.

"What does she got to do with him?" A fangirl mumbled loudly, "How come he only says her name?" "Yeah, so depressing."

Axel looked up in annoyance, "Are you done gibbering?!"

"What?!" "So mean." The crowd cleared away.

_He's protecting Tifa…_ Roxas thought to himself resentfully.

"Riku!" Sora greeted from the balcony, "Can you come over here?" Riku nodded innocently and walked towards the stairs; Axel's gaze following.

----

Roxas was outside of the gym with Riku; Sora and Olette a few feet behind. Sora walked up to them awkwardly, "No matter what, you guys can still be friends, right?" Riku nodded.

"What about you?" Sora asked the blonde boy.

"Of course I hope that we're still friends."

Riku sighed with relief. Sora smiled happily, "Yay! Now you, Roxas, stop putting on that apologetic face; it's not like you owe him money." The brunette joked, then looked at Riku, "As for you, it's not cool to keep remembering things in the past. Let it go and you'll be more charming!"

"I know." Riku chuckled.

"Well then, Roxas have a favor to ask from you." Sora announced.

"What is it?"

Sora looked at Roxas sheepishly, Roxas stared back somewhat uncomfortably.

----

Back in the gym, Tifa strolled towards the redhead with a bottle of water.

"Prince, would you like some water?"

"No. And stop calling me that."

Riku returned to the gym hastily, "Everyone please gather around, there's something I need your opinions." The team walked towards their captain as Sora, Roxas and Olette joined.

"Captain, what do you want to say?" Tifa asked half-suspecting.

"I think you all know that our team has been very popular recently." Riku started, "It's not a bad thing either. So-"

"Everyone!" Sora interrupted, pushing Roxas into the center of the circle, "The former team manager Roaxs has decided to return!"

"What?!" was Tifa's first reaction, "That's ridiculous. I object."

"What a coincident," Sora fired back, "I object your objection." He glared at the black-haired girl as he stuck his tongue out, giving the girl some attitude. Roxas looked at the non-reacting team, and turned to Sora, "Sora, don't overstate… The way I resigned was really irresponsible."

"Roxas, are you gonna let that girl continue to scorn like that?"

"But I was the one resigning before…"

"No," Sora insisted, "Axel would be taken away."

Tifa walked towards the two, "Brother, the current manager is _me_."

"If you're not good enough, of course we can switch you away." Sora laughed at her.

"Sora." Riku frowned, "This is our team's thing after all; you shouldn't put in so much opinions." Sora looked away with a slight tone of embarrassment. "What do you guys think?" The silver-head asked the team, "Both Roxas and Tifa want to serve the team badly. Let's vote. Whoever agrees that Tifa should stay and continue to be our manager, please raise your hand."

Demyx looked around uncertainly.

"Who said that a team can't have two managers?" Axel asked suddenly, "Just let them be the managers together, what's wrong with that?"

Roxas smiled, and turned to the team, "I will definitely work hard this time." Then he looked back at Axel who looked away coldly. Sora laughed at Tifa's sour face.

-- After school --

Sora was waiting impatiently at the college entrance. Riku strolled out and saw him, "Sora!" The brunette smiled as he heard the voice and turned around, "I was waiting for you. I…I wanted to tell you something." Sora bit his lips at Riku's reaction, "I'm sorry that I asked such a troubling favor from you."

"I know that you were caring for your good friend," Riku said, "But… I hope that from now on you can separate the team from personal things. I'm the captain; it actually wasn't so good to do that."

Sora nodded with guilt, "Okay… well now I'm gonna tell you something personal, the date that we promised… Can it be on the day after tomorrow?" He blushed nervously. Riku was non-reacting for a second, then nodded with a few chuckles. The brunette jumped with delight, and turned to run home. He skipped and looked back at the silver-head occasionally. Riku couldn't help but snigger at the boy.

-- Axel's usual spot --

The four guys were busy playing football table.

"What're the bets this time?" Leon asked. "A hundred for each." Xigbar answered.

"What's up with Axel and Tifa?" Leon asked again, rolling hardly on one of the handles.

"You idiot, 'course he's gonna be with Tifa!" Demyx said.

Marluxia shook his head, eyes fixing on the table while his hands swarmed around the handles. "Look," Xigbar noted, "Marluxia thinks he's gonna be with Roxas. Oh!" The four of them reacted to the growing intensity on the table, "One on one, equal strengths on both sides! Go!" He shouted as he rolled the handle harshly, thinking that the ball was in the goal.

"Not yet!" Leon argued and managed to save the ball.

"Your strengths can't even be compared to ours!" Demyx teased, "Just like Tifa and Roxas."

"Bullshit!" Xigbar argued, "If Axel wants to be with Tifa, he would've way long ago! Why would he wait 'til now?! Did you think about the logic?"

"C'mon! Just take a good look at it!" Demyx spun a couple of handles strongly, "How can Roxas even compare to Tifa?!"

"You're the one with the craps!" Xigbar taunted, "It's not comparing who is matching! Just wait and see!"

"Did you block the ball?!" Leon shouted, "Block it!"

"Go!"


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

Chapter 11

-- Gym --

Roxas was the only one cleaning the place and putting the basketballs back into the bucket. Tifa was busy staring at Axel's every movement. A team member came by.

"Manager, it's time to mop the floor and the resting room."

Tifa replied with a frightening glare.

"I-I was just asking…"

"I'm telling you, I became the manager only because I wanted to stay with Prince." Tifa warned, "As for the other odds and sods, don't look for me."

"How can you…"

"Isn't there another manager?" Tifa tipped her head to the blonde boy's back who was arranging the balls, "I think he's different from me, he doesn't have any other motives. So he should be working seriously. Right, brother?"

Roxas heaved a sigh, but then squeezed the weird smiling face like he did to Axel before and turned to Tifa to nod. _You evil woman_, he curse in his mind. So the poor blonde boy end up mopping the floor while Tifa got to stand right beside Axel while he's resting. Demyx on the balcony opened his palm to Xigbar smugly, gesturing the eye patched man to give him his much-deserved hundred bucks bet reward.

Roxas tossed the bucket and mop onto the floor when he finally finished. _How come she can be so snobbish?!_ He thought, _and just for some reason I keep getting suppressed by her!_

----

Roxas was looking lovingly at Axel while he was practicing; then he noticed Tifa's same sweet smile. "I wonder what feelings Tifa use to look at Axel…" He sighed. _The honest eyes, the undoubting speeches_, he thought, _Axel was the only one she looked at for such a long period of time… I guess she must know the part of Axel that I don't know…_ Roxas held his chin and pouted.

"Roxas." Axel yelled the blonde's name, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Towel."

"Oh!" He looked over at Tifa who glared at him. _Even though she won't agree to our love_, Roxas thought, _even though this love is a sin…_ He grabbed the towel and walked to Axel with determination, _I definitely won't lose to her feelings towards Axel_. He handed the towel to the redhead.

"Good boy." Axel smirked at him and wiped beads of sweats off his face. _Because_, Roxas continued thinking and smiled, _I also have my own way of loving Axel_. Axel's four friends returned to the gym just in time to see this. Xigbar grinned at Tifa's bitter stare and opened his palm to Demyx like the tall blonde did to himself before. Demyx returned the hundred bucks to Xigbar unwillingly.

----

"Can I have a talk with you?" Tifa asked icily as Roxas walked out of the gym to get something. The blonde boy turned around feeling uneasy.

"Do you understand your stance?" Tifa asked wickedly, "Brother?"

"I know what you're trying to say. But my heart for Axel won't be stopped just because of you."

Tifa grinned devilishly at this, "You say funny things."

"What's so funny?!"

"It's the same even if you've suddenly changed your feelings. Haven't I told you before? You're just Axel's toy. How can he possible fall in love with the kinds of you?"

"Why are you saying this?!"

"Didn't you know? Prince was always standing by my side. So, he will definitely choose me in the end." And with this Tifa walked off. A few older girls came by and blocked her path.

"Hey you! Don't forget you're just a freshman you snob!" The leading girl smacked Tifa's head on a bench nearby; Roxas was terrified. The crowd of girls swarmed over Tifa and kicked her hardly, cursing her all the way.

"Don't hit her!" Roxas tried to save Tifa but the attempt was futile. A girl pushed him out of the way, "Get outta the way! It's not like we're punishing you!!" Roxas decided to run to the gym.

"Somebody help!!!" He shouted in the middle of the basketball court, panting heavily; but nobody was there. He hurried to the locker room.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Demyx asked as the blonde came in gasping desperately for air.

"Tifa is being beaten up by a group of girls…." He pointed outside to approximately where Tifa would be. Axel dashed out, Demyx following; the poor Roxas caught a few breaths before catching up with the two.

"STOP!!" Axel growled at the crowd; the girls stopped and ran away in fear, "Try that again next time, and I'LL KILL YOU!!" The redhead sounded angry. Blood was dripping off from a corner of Tifa's lips. Axel scooted next to her concernedly, "Tifa, are you alright?"

The black-haired girl looked up in delight and smiled. Roxas only stood aside like an outsider with thoughts flooding his mind, _'Didn't you know? Prince was always standing by my side._ _So, he will definitely choose me in the end.'_ The blonde boy finally understood what Tifa meant by that.

"Prince," Tifa said, "So you came to rescue me in the end." Then she wrapped her arms around Axel's neck to hug him; Axel only sighed. Demyx and Roxas were both hurt seeing this. _What is going on?_ Roxas thought.

"I was so scared," Tifa sobbed.

"You idiot." Axel taunted, "You're always like a hedgehog, showing hostility to everyone; no wonder someone would take revenge on you. Don't do this anymore, 'd you hear me?" Tifa nodded, brushing her hair against Axel's shoulder.

_Axel was really mad…_ The awkward Roxas said mentally, _this is the first time I've ever seen him like this…_ _'Try that again next time and I'LL KILL YOU!!'_ _His expression was so frightening too._

"Bring me get my stuff." The redhead said to Demyx as he helped Tifa up, "I'll bring her to the medical room." He then held her up bridal-style and walked away. Demyx stared one final time sadly and left. Axel stopped and turned around to talk to Roxas, "She'll be fine, you can go home first." Tifa looked over Axel's shoulder and grinned evilly at the blonde boy standing there.

_I keep on getting a feeling that Tifa's existence changes Axel into a totally different person_, the blonde thought as he looked at the back image of the two.

-- Medical room --

Axel caressed the bruise on Tifa's forehead, "Thank goodness it isn't a big deal. Just apply some ice and a bandage then you'll be fine." He stood up to get the supplies. Tifa smiled warmly, "You become so gentle every time I've gotten hurt."

Axel paused.

"You're still like how you were in high school, always worrying about me. Do you remember?"

--

Outside the gym, Demyx and Roxas sat side by side on a stair step.

"Tifa was always being bullied." Demyx stated.

"Tifa getting bullied…?" Roxas said, his voice filled with unbelief.

"Back in high school, she was bullied by all the girls in class. She was never a sociable person, and her self-confidence was so strong. So she offends people easily. Things like today's group beating happened a lot."

"…How come…"

"At that time, Axel would use all his strength to protect her."

--

"Those days were the worst time for Prince wasn't it?" Tifa asked in the medical room, "Fighting is frequent like every day's three meals. You looked at everyone like they're all your enemies. But still, you kept on helping me."

--

"So to Tifa, Axel is like her Prince." Demyx said, "I can understand how she feels. Because I like Axel (as a friend) a lot too. I even thought that it'd be great if I've become as strong as he is."

"You…" Roxas hesitated, "Do you…. Like Tifa…?"

Demyx smiled bitterly, "But… As long as Tifa's happy, then it's all fine with me."

-- On the way home --

Roxas walked in deep thoughts. B_earing a feeling that he can't get across to her, praying that Tifa would be happy… comparing to Demyx's hope, Tifa's heart towards Axel is much more powerful_; the blonde boy thought, _like that pair of pupils that sends honest feelings. Will Axel accept her feelings…?_

-- At Roxas' apartment --

Roxas was cooking. He walked out of the kitchen to check on the front door, "What time is it? Why isn't Mom home?" He sighed and returned to the stove. A pair of feet worked its way to the kitchen.

"You're cooking noodles?" Axel suddenly popped out of nowhere, asking behind the blonde boy. The blonde choked on the soup he tasted for the salt level. "Don't add onions, I hate onions." Axel remarked.

"(choke) (cough)Hey!! What are you doing here all of a sudden?!"

"My dad's out on a business trip; so I'm having dinner here tonight. You didn't lock the door."

"Well you can at least press the bell!!"

"Oh." Axel walked out to the living room. Roxas grabbed his arm, "But my mom's not home either, I'm just cooking some random noodles."

"Whatever. I'll eat whatever you eat. I'm off to the TV."

"HEY!! CAN YOU STOP TREATING THIS LIKE IT'S YOUR OWN HOME?!" Roxas yelled at the redhead who continued walking.

"Pay attention to your noodles. Don't forget my dad said that a cook's feeling can transfer into happiness." Axel slumped into the sofa, "I don't wanna eat a bowl of terrible noodles."

Roxas pouted and returned to his cooking; Axel whistled lightheartedly.

_How can he look like nothing happened?!_ The blonde thought, _he didn't notice my mood at all…_

----

"Ah!" Roxas interrupted when Axel was about to eat his noodle, "It's hot. Let it cool down first."

"You're my brother, not an old lady," Axel complained, "Don't get so naggy."

Roxas sighed, "How's Tifa?"

"Just a rolled ankle and some scratches, not fatal yet."

"Did she get bullied a lot before?"

"Must be Demyx's big mouth. What does he have so much to talk about?"

"He said that you will always protect Tifa with all your strength." Roxas said with a barely noticeable tone of bitterness.

Axel stopped eating, "Every time I see Tifa, she makes me mad; because she would only bluff up in front of others, and she always kept a distance from others. She never even tried to accept anyone. I think… Looking at her reminds me of the old me, an obnoxious person." The redhead continued eating. Roxas nodded, "So that's why you won't leave her alone." And looked down at his own bowl of noodle. Axel looked up at the blonde at smirked, "What? You jealous?"

"Jealous?! Jealous…? How is that possible?" Roxas looked away as he lied. Axel suddenly leaned in, his face dangerously close to the blonde's; Roxas stared into his green eyes nervously and blushed a shade of pink, "What?"

"I'm just thinking, I must see your face of jealousy clearly."

Roxas blinked fretfully; Axel smirked and pecked the blonde's cheek. Roxas suddenly bolted up from his seat, taking the steel tray he used to bring the noodles out and slammed it hard on Axel's skull. "YOU IDIOT!!" The blonde yelled.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Axel jumped up too, "This is made of steel!!"

Roxas gazed at the tray then shuffled his feet towards his bedroom quickly while saying, "What?! Yeah I'm trying to kill ya, you got a problem?!"

"You're crazy! You hit me and scolded me!" Axel yelled back just as Roxas turned the corner, then the blonde boy turned back and made a wry face at the redhead before returning into his own room. Axel mumbled to himself while cursing Roxas for the hit; he massaged the injured skull and sat again to continue eating.

----

Roxas hurried to his bed and hit the tray on a bear plushie's head for a few more times, releasing his anger. _'What? You jealous?'_

"Why am I panicking?" Roxas whined to his cell phone, "He keeps looking like he doesn't care. And his smirk looked as if he knows what I'm thinking!"

"Roxas," Sora replied in a bathroom, "Basically the reason you're panicking is because you wanna know whether or not he likes you. So in this case, why don't you just go ask him since he's here?"

"Aw I can't! I won't dare!"

Sora sighed, "Look, you know what's causing this. Why don't you make things less complicated? Be brave! Grab your chance!" A few knocks came from the bathroom door. "Hey I'm still working, I have to go. Bye!"

"Ok… Bye." Roxas hung up and frowned to himself.

----

Sora exited the bathroom only to bump into his boss. He smiled timidly, "Hi, sir."

"Don't you think you take too long to go to the bathroom?"

"Well you know that I always have a problem with my guts…" Sora lied.

"I think there some _serious_ problem with your _guts_."

"Ah! Then I must be sick!" Sora seized the chance, "So boss, I must take a day off tomorrow to see the doctor!"

"Another day off?! No way."

"Aw please! Tomorrow I have a dat-" The brunette cut himself off abruptly, "I mean, I set a date to see the doctor! Please…?" He pouted and clapped his palms together to show a sign of plead, "The most handsome, nicest boss in this whole area!"

"You mean the boss that's easiest to lie to." The man laughed. Sora brightened up and smiled, "Thanks boss!" And rushed out.

"Just admit that you have a date, why curse yourself a sickness?" The boss mumbled to himself.

----

Roxas was still in his room, attempting to practice asking Axel.

_What if after I asked_, the blonde thought, _but the answer isn't what I want to hear…?_ _But… Maybe it will be!_ He smiled at the thought and promptly hurried to the dining room, only to find it empty. The boy's shoulders slumped disappointedly, but he saw a note under the bowl in which Axel was eating from half an hour ago.

'_What a terrible bowl of noodles. But frankly, it contained a taste of bliss! –Axel.'_

_Is he saying that I make him feel blissful?_ Roxas thought,_ … then I wonder what Tifa makes him feel…_

-- After school the next day --

Sora was rushing down the stairs, a voice interrupted.

"Sora!" Olette was catching up behind, "Did you do the report yet? Do you want to go to the library together?"

"Um… I don't have time today… Bye!" The brunette replied hastily and turned to run. Olette sighed, "That's weird. What's wrong with the people today? Roxas disappeared right after class, and now Sora's running quick too."

----

Roxas was walking down a staircase when he overheard a conversation.

"But don't you think that girl named Tifa is weird? She paid us to beat her up."

"Yeah… Only a schemer would do things like that. Oh whatever, let's talk about where we're gonna hang out today…"

_That's ridiculous_, the blonde thought, _I can't believe she would do something like that!_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

**A/N: arrrrrghhhhh stupid fanfiction-dot-net won't let me reply reviews, I dunno what's wrong with it… but anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sarie Bear who reviewed! Thanks!**

**To Sarie Bear: I'm glad you like it! And yeah some people just aren't as generous as you are…**_**-sigh-**_** But well here's a chapter for you!**

* * *

Chapter 13

-- Basketball team locker room --

Roxas and Tifa walked into the room.

"Demyx, please get out." Roxas requested, "I need to talk to Tifa alone."

The tall blonde eyed the two suspiciously, but then he took his belongings and left silently.

"What do you want? My ankle still hurts." Tifa complained as she moved to lean against the lockers.

"This is all just your own planned drama isn't it?" Roxas accused.

Tifa chuckled obnoxiously, "So you found out."

"Why are you doing this? How can you do something to hurt your own body? Do you know that Axel and Demyx were really worried about you?"

"I'm willing to do _anything_. As long as Axel will put his attention on me, I'm fine with getting hurt, or even becoming disabled."

----

The team gathered in the gym and put down their things, then they started getting ready for the training. Riku came without getting dressed.

"I have something to do today, so I'm leaving earlier." He announced, "Axel, please lead everyone else throughout the practice."

"Okay." Axel replied, "But I didn't think that our Captain will also ditch the training for hanging out."

"That's very rare." Demyx commented.

"What was I saying…?" Riku looked at them, somewhat lost, "Oh! I was just saying, remember to lock the door when you guys leave. And ask the managers…" He looked around and realized that both managers were missing, "Eh? Where are they?"

"Ah!" Demyx remembered, "They went into the locker room together just now."

Axel turned his head to Demyx, questions running inside his mind.

"Oh okay. I'm going now." Riku said and left.

----

Back in the locker room, Roxas argued with Tifa.

"You're just using Axel's consideration!" Roxas accused.

"You don't have the right to judge me." Tifa fired back, "I think the truth is that you're just jealous of me, because you know that the one in Axel's heart isn't you. So you're just panicking." She laughed evilly, "That's funny. When Axel took me to the medical room, your face was like a little puppy being abandoned. You looked so stupid and as if you were going to cry."

Roxas tightened his fist; anger grew in his ocean eyes.

"It was so funn-" Tifa was interrupted with a hard smack on her cheek. Axel and Demyx entered the room just in time to see Roxas slap her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The redhead growled. Roxas turned to them with surprise.

"Tifa! Are you okay?" Demyx rushed to the black-haired girl.

"I don't know… Roxas just suddenly hit me." She lied. Roxas stared at her with complete disbelief.

"Roxas what the fuck are you doing?" Demyx bellowed, "Do you know that's really mean?! Tifa didn't do anything to you!"

"No-"

"Is that true?" Axel asked the blonde boy, "She's still hurt!"

Tifa smiled pretentiously, "Prince, it's ok. Don't be mad, I'm fine."

"Why are you protecting her?" Roxas inquired, "She _did_ things! If you keep on spoiling her, she'll turn bad!"

"HEY!!" Axel roared at Roxas, "Enough is enough! What's wrong with you? I have no idea what you're thinking! If you want to say something, then just say it!!"

"I've had enough!" Roxas yelled back, "You really don't know what I'm thinking?" His voice started shaking, "I'm the one that truly doesn't understand what you're thinking!! It's very funny for you to see me panic, isn't it?! But I'm not your toy, not your pet!!" He calmed down a bit, "I've decided, from now on, I will never let you play me like this!!!"

"If you think that's what's happening," Axel replied plainly, "Then so be it. Don't worry; no one will ever play you anymore."

At this, a clear drop of tear dripped down from Roxas' cerulean eye. He pushed past Tifa and Axel and ran out. Axel was also at the edge of crying. Tifa looked back at Axel, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind; Demyx looked bitterly.

"I will always be with you, Axel." She whispered.

----

_I'm really stupid…_ Roxas thought as he ran up the stairs, going nowhere in particular, _I always thought that I was needed; but it's actually just me wishing that!_

The blonde dashed until he reaches the balcony next to the university's front staircase. Riku saw him on his way and walked towards Roxas.

----

"I can do anything for you." Tifa continued, her arms still around Axel's waist, "As long as you are here, I don't need anything else."

Axel suddenly threw her arms away angrily, turning back at her with a great tone of fury, "Are you done ranting?!!"

Both the black-haired girl and Demyx looked at him with shock.

"Tifa, if you keep relying on me like you did before; your life will only repeat its mistake and linger in the darkness!" Axel yelled at her.

"I just love you!" She argued, "And with this, I don't need anything else. Really, as long as it's for you, I'm willing to do anything. I love you that much."

Demyx stayed in his position with sullenness.

"Don't expect anything more from me than just being friends." Axel replied coldly, "It's impossible, because you and I can only get that far."

_Really?_ Tifa thought, _then what do you expect from Roxas?_

"Axel, you're just angry because Roxas isn't doing what you want him to." Tifa said, "It's like the pet you're petting leaves you; you don't really need that pet, but you just don't want it to leave."

"Shut up!" Axel commanded and started leaving the room.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Tifa argued one last time, "Roxas isn't and he can't replace that mother who abandoned you."

"I told you to shut up! You're saying stuff like this on purpose to get me mad, for what?!" He left without turning back at all. Demyx looked at Tifa as she started weeping, he walked towards her and handed a handkerchief.

"Demyx, I'm so pathetic." She stated, "Axel's heart isn't on me anymore. I don't know what I can do other than making him angry purposely, just so that he will listen to me, look at me…"

Demyx gulped, "Tifa, don't cry. I… I'll think of something for you. I… I won't forgive those who make you sad…"

----

Riku strolled and stood next to Roxas who turned away quickly to hide his tears.

"Don't tell me you're crying because you couldn't find your leather cloth." He joked calmly, "I remember that the first time we talked, you were looking for a piece of leather cloth. Well if it's in one piece, then it's a cloth." Roxas turned around slowly; Riku continued, "But if it's only a belt, then we can only play a tug of war with it." He smiled and led Roxas to a field. They pulled on the leather belts hard for dear life, both laughing while Riku finally got the better of Roxas.

--

At the other side of the city, Sora was waiting anxiously. He was excited, yet nervous. But hope gradually turned to disappointment as he couldn't catch a single shadow of Riku.

--

"Thank you." Roxas thanked Riku who sat beside him, "I feel much better now."

"Good." Riku replied, "I'm quite worried about you, as a friend."

_Why are you being so nice to me?_ Roxas thought to himself, _I've hurt you before._

"You sure you don't regret falling in love with that guy?" Riku asked plainly.

"Huh?"

"Actually, I can understand why you chose him." Riku stood up. Roxas chuckled helplessly, "I don't even know why I fell in love with him myself and let you go… I'm sorry."

"He made me fail in love; originally I can't like that guy at all." Riku continued, "But later I discovered that I can't hate him either." Riku said as he recalled that day when Axel taunted him purposely to make him let loose of all the tense emotions after Roxas decided Axel over him. _'Do you feel better now? I won't apologize to you, because I don't think I've done anything wrong.'_

"It's because Axel understands the pains of the others, and then he smoothens their moods with his own methods." Riku said, "It's amazing how he can be so mature at his young age. So from this, you can see that he is much considerate than others. So you must pull yourself together since you've got such a good choice of a boyfriend."

"You're talking about Axel, right?" Roxas asked as they strolled away.

"Of course." Riku smiled, "You and I are just friends now."

"Thank you." Roxas chuckled, "Riku, you will definitely find a great boyfriend too!"

"I know." Riku answered, but stopped his pace abruptly as he realized something.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I have something to do! I got to go!" Then the silver-head sprinted away. Roxas looked at his back confusedly; _at first_, he thought,_I've made a choice, how can I give up so easily? I don't want to lose to Tifa's strong will…_

----

Sora was extremely disappointed; he stopped waiting and started leaving. Riku dashed the fastest he could, but the brunette walked slowly and turned a corner just as Riku arrived at the other intersection, unbeknownst to the fact that Sora was just right there half a minute ago. Riku sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sora answered the call with a strong voice of disappointment.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. I'm… late again."

"It's ok…"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm already on my way home."

"You… Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm fine. Bye-bye."

Then both of them hung up sadly.

* * *

**Reviews are sweet. They're what motivates me to update. -nods-**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 14

Sora strolled slowly on the way; sighing in everyway. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of a commercial poster; it showed a model holding the red umbrella that gave Riku and him a date. The brunette brightened up a little as he recalled Riku's words: _'If you want to be fairer, then why don't you give me a chance too?_ _The rules will be the same; if the next person coming out uses a red umbrella, then we'll have a date.'_

'Beep!' 'Beep!'

Riku held up his cell phone as it buzzed to signal its owner of a text message.

'_From: Sora_

_If you're late again next time, then I'll hammer your head with the red umbrella!_ o _'_

The silver-head chuckled at Sora's innocence and let out a sigh of relief as he started heading home.

'Ding! Ding! Ding!'

Sora held up his vibrating cell phone for the return message.

'_From: Riku_

_Sora, I'm really sorry. Do you mind having a date with me again next Sunday?'_

A cute smile gradually stretched across the brunette's features…

-- Gym --

Axel sat silently aside, isolating himself from everyone. Roxas and Tifa couldn't help but glance at him frequently; Tifa's gaze turned guilty when she saw Axel's depressed traits. Demyx was stretching by himself a good distance from the other three, glimpsing at Tifa from time to time. The four of them engaged into this awkward silent glancing condition for a while, until Roxas walked towards the team.

"Anyone hungry?" The blonde boy said with a tone of fulfilling his manager's responsibility.

"Yeah." "I wanna get some Gatorade®." "I'll have some crackers." "I want some snacks, just any…" Roxas jotted down the orders while the team mates poured out their requests.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, his voice aiming at Axel. But there was no response. "Oh ok. Alright, I'll go buy them." The blonde boy headed away from the gym; Demyx looked at the silent glancing trio again. Meanwhile, Leon entered the gym with frustration, "Aw man, it looks like it's gonna rain again. That means my cool hairstyle will be messed up again." Riku stopped stretching and headed to Axel, "Roxas forgot to bring an umbrella with him just now, do you mind helping him?"

Axel turned around abruptly and said, "You can go." He stretched a faint smile and returned to his daydreaming. Riku turned around with some irritation as he headed back to the team. _Damn_, he thought, _why didn't he get my hint? And I helped him by saying good things about him to Roxas._ Riku's thought was interrupted when a hand patted his shoulder.

"Captain," It was Demyx, "I'll go."

"Okay. Thanks." Riku nodded approvingly. Demyx started heading out of the gym; Tifa looked at him somewhat worriedly. _'I'll think of something for you,'_ She recalled Demyx's words that day in the locker room after the drama, _'I won't forgive those jerks who make Tifa sad.'_ Tifa tensed. _No way… That Demyx wouldn't have that much courage to… _

… Back in the locker room that day, Demyx asked Tifa some weird questions.

"Tifa, who's making you sad?"

"Of course it's Roxas. He said that I'm cheap, that I'm wrong; I'm not wrong! I just really love Axel."

"Well if Roxas disappear, will you be happy? If you are happy, can you give me a smile?"

When Tifa snapped back to reality, she was shocked to see a vision of Demyx hitting Roxas right on the forehead with a weapon. She felt guilty and quickly turned to talk to Axel.

"Axel," She started sobbing with fright, "Demyx is…"

"Demyx…? What about Demyx?"

"Demyx might… He said for me… I'm afraid that…" Tifa babbled along with a strong sense of guilt, "I'm afraid that he might do something to Roxas!"

Axel stood up hastily and stood next to Tifa for a clearer hearing, "Tifa, calm down. I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"I said…" Tifa started, more anxious sobs coming, "I said to Demyx that if Roxas disappear…"

And with that, Axel dashed out without another word.

Outdoor, Roxas was running along, one hand covering his head trying to block out the raindrops while the other clutched tightly to the grocery bags. He stopped his track when he saw an unusually serious Demyx. Demyx had a stern-looking steel bar in his hand, one that usually seen in gangsters' hands while they beat the crap out of someone. Demyx glared dreadfully at the innocent blonde boy. _If only you disappear_, Demyx thought, _then Tifa can be happy…_

"Demyx, what's wrong?"

"I want you to disappear. Roxas if you keep going like this, Tifa is too sad. She loves Axel that much, but her feelings could never reach his heart. And all of this is because of you! So if you disappear, this will all be fine! If only an obstacle like you disappear, then Tifa can receive true bliss!"

"Do you know what you're doing is really stupid?" Roxas asked calmly as Demyx gradually approaches him.

"So what if it's stupid?! As long as it's for Tifa, I'm willing to do anything!"

"I don't believe that you'll hurt me, because you're not that kind of a person."

"Don't underestimate me!" Demyx yelled.

"Actually, you're more scared than I am."

The two of them are dripping wet now. Axel was still sprinting, _I promised to protect Roxas! I can't leave Rox in danger because of me!_

"Now disappear! Stop making us suffer!" Demyx bellowed right on the blonde boy's face.

"That's not it, this isn't love." Roxas denied, "No one will be happy if you do this. Why neither you nor Tifa learn how to cherish yourselves? This method of loving someone is too depressing! You don't know how to love someone the right way, how to express your feelings the right way; in the end, isn't everyone hurt? This kind of love is not valuable!"

Demyx's anger grew, "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!! DISAPPEAR!! URGGHHHHH!!" And with that, Demyx swung the bar wildly, aiming on Roxas' forehead. The blonde boy did nothing to defend himself; instead he closed his eyes as if waiting for Death to place judgment…

A loud cling on the floor.

The bar dropped and rolled.

Roxas fluttered his eyes open to find Axel punching the tall blonde.

"If you have any problems, then come straight to me!!" Axel roared, "Don't take it out on the boy!!"

"Then why did you take it out on Tifa's feelings when you're mad?!"

"You want me to go out with Tifa just because I pity her?!"

"You're the only who can make Tifa happy! She doesn't deserve to be so sad! She doesn't deserve it!"

"What right do you hold to decide who I love?! Do you even know what love is?!"

"You're the one that doesn't know what it is!!" Demyx bumped on Axel again, engaging both of them into another fist fight, "You never think of what others feel! You're the one that doesn't know anything!!" Demyx grabbed the redhead's collar fiercely, "Did you ever love anyone, Axel?!"

"So?!" Axel growled back, "Is this your way of confessing to Tifa?!" The redhead gave Demyx a hard punch on the face; the twon engaged into another furious fight. Then Axel finally shot a defeating fist to Demyx's chin from below and gave another pound on the left cheek, causing Demyx to fall on his face.

"Stop fighting!!" Roxas yelled aside helplessly. Axel was blinded with anger and didn't hear him; he looked around while Demyx was struggling on the floor and spotted the forgotten steel bar. Then Axel did one unbelievable thing; he picked up the bar and readied himself to hit Demyx with it, "ARGGGGHHHHHH!!"

Roxas ran speedily towards Demyx and knelt over him, protecting Demyx despite of himself. Axel pulled back just in time to prevent hitting on Roxas' skull.

"Axel, don't." Roxas said while shaking his head to Axel, "If you do this, you'll only leave hatred. The last thing I would want to see is regret in your eyes."

Axel froze in his position for a few more seconds, before throwing the bar away and grabbed Roxas' arm, yanking him up.

"Demyx, if you dare to hurt Roxas next time," Axel panted, "I'll hate you from the bottom of my heart. Got it memorized?!"

"So this time just forget it." Roxas added, "Everything's fine now."

Axel dragged the blonde boy away from the scene. Demyx gave them one last glance from the ground before pounding his own fist on the ground, being mad at himself and mumbled, "Whadda he mean 'fine'?! What 'next time'?! Why did they forgive me?!!" But he failed to notice Tifa standing a good few feet ahead of him.

"Axel." Roxas broke the silence between them as they strolled on aimlessly; Axel's arm drooped around Roxas' shoulder.

"Just now I…" Axel wanted to say but hesitated, "I nearly hurt you."

Roxas chuckled, "No. I'm totally fine."

Axel stopped their pace, "Don't buff yourself up. If I didn't pull back in time, I would've busted up your whole skull."

"… I just don't want to see you and Demyx hurting each other." Roxas' words tingled Axel's memories; he let go of his arm and continued walking.

"Axel, where are you going?"

"Gettin' you home to get your clothes changed; you're all drenched." Axel turned around when he didn't hear Roxas move, "Roxy, don't worry. I won't do anything to you… just yet." He gave the blonde a mischievous grin; Roxas in reply blushed a dark shade of red. Then the two of them continued to return home.

The apartment door cracked open as Roxas headed in with two cans of hot coffee in his hands. He walked over to the sofa and sat next to Axel; then he sighed when he realized Axel's still wet.

"Why didn't you dry your hair? You'll catch a cold." He noted as he put down the two cans, "Here, I just bought some coffee." Axel didn't move an inch. The blonde continued to ask curiously, "You… Are you still mad?"

Axel moved his hand to grab a can of coffee, open it and held it in front of Roxas. The blonde smiled and was ready to grasp the can into his own hand while Axel swiftly held it back to himself and sipped from it. The redhead was teasing the blonde.

"Aren't you afraid?" Axel started.

"Afraid?"

"Of Demyx. Aren't you afraid that he might actually hurt you?"

"I didn't think about it all that much." Roxas shook his head slightly, "I just thought that you two shouldn't hurt each other."

"Idiot." The redhead taunted in reply. Roxas merely looked down and picked up a white fluffy towel from the tea table; then started rubbing it against Axel's soaked crimson stresses.

"Thank goodness that you interrupted." Axel continued, "If it weren't for you, I really don't know what more terrible things I would've done to Demyx." He sighed and suddenly held Roxas' hand to tug it away; rising up to stand by a window frame.

"Don't mind me," He said, "I really loathe myself."

Roxas looked at him, recalling Riku's words: _'It's amazing how he can be so mature at his young age.' …He received the sufferings of the others_, Roxas thought, _then remorse himself like this… Maybe he's the one that worries most about what others will think of him…_

Back at school, Demyx sat next to Tifa on a staircase.

"You did this all for a smile…" Tifa started, "Is it worthy…?"

Demyx turned to her as she started sobbing, "You idiot. You big fat idiot…"

"Tifa… I…"

"Back then I always thought that people like Roxas with the honest personality are the stupidest people on Earth. I hated those innocent people. I hated them… He isn't close to me nor am I special to him, but he would warn me truthfully, from the bottom of his heart. How come he can care about people so easily?"

"And he forgives people so easily that it drives you crazy." Demyx added.

"Every time I see him," Tifa continued, "I realize that I'm really ugly, and that I don't deserve Axel at all."

"It's not like that-" Demyx defended her.

"It looks like I really loathe him, but the truth is I really wish that I was him. Not that I wish how Axel is attracted to him, but wish that I have his honesty and kindness." She admitted, "I'm afraid to admit it, admit that I don't like myself."

"Tifa." Demyx grabbed her hands in his own, "You're very beautiful."

"W-What are you talking about…" Tifa looked away shyly.

"Roxas is right; we need to stop hurting ourselves. If we don't learn how to love ourselves, then how are we supposed to love someone?" Demyx noted, "This goes for me…"

Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around Tifa's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "and for you, Tifa."

The black-haired girl wept down a tear, but both she and Demyx were smiling. By this time, the rain has stopped, and the sky was clear.

"Axel." Roxas called as he stood beside the redhead, "We all like you a lot."

"What did you say?" Axel turned to him.

"What… Nothing." Roxas chuckled nervously and turned away; but Axel was faster and grabbed the blonde's shoulder to turn him back so his jade eyes would meet with azure ones.

"I heard you; don't think you can get out of this one." Axel grinned devilishly, "You just said that 'we all like you a lot'… Who are 'we'?"

"Hm…" Roxas started counting his left-hand fingers nervously, "Demyx… and Tifa… And Leon, Marluxia… And Uncle Wakka!"

"…I'm quite sure that there should be one more person." Axel said with a slight tone of testing, "You've counted all your fingers on your left hand, but I haven't heard that name yet… Then let me look at your right hand and see who's the one that likes me most…" The redhead smirked mischievously. Roxas sighed while shutting his eyes and shot his right hand up as if he was answering to a teacher's question.

"Yes! There is! There is me! Roxas likes Axel most!"

There was no response. Roxas flickered his eyes open only to find Axel sniggering violently, "Oh my gosh that's so funny… This is the first time I see someone confessing by raising their hands!"

"You're so mean!" Roxas whined, "I just shouldn't have said it." He started lowering his arm; but a strong force yanked it back up. Axel's hand leisurely crept up from Roxas' wrist and to his little hand until the redhead interlaced their fingers. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, causing Axel to do the same.

"Don't be mad," Axel whispered with a tone of caressing; then he abruptly pulled Roxas' hand and drew them into a hug, "Because your love makes me the happiest."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 15

-- At Sora's house --

Roxas sat on a single sized sofa while Sora sat at the other one. Olette was in the kitchen doing some of her leg-sliming practice. Smiles grow faintly on the blonde's face when he kept rewinding Axel's voice in his mind,_'Because your love makes me the happiest.'_ Sora was tending to polish his accessories until he glimpsed at Roxas and found him giggling to himself; the brunette bumpily sat on the handle of the sofa Roxas was on.

"What's with that happy face?" He asked intentionally; he already knew about the whole confession thingy.

"Oh you're blushing!" Olette joined in teasing Roxas who was hugging and fizzling with a pillow.

"Have you kissed Axel yet?" Sora asked again, poking Roxas in the arm.

"Sora, don't ask so directly!" Olette stole the line while giving the other brunette a playful push on the shoulder.

"Ok… Not so directly, so…" Sora continued, "Did you guys do French-kiss yet?"

"Gee you guys!" Roxas finally complained while standing up with a vibrant blush on his cheeks.

"No way… Don't tell me that you did more than just a French-kiss!" The brunette's guesses only seemed to get worse.

"We didn't do anything okay?!!" Roxas decided to go with the truth just to stop Sora's reckless guessing.

"Huh?? That's so boring…"

"Didn't you say that he was hugging you tightly?" Olette asked curiously, "And we were so looking forward to it…"

"Yeah! Didn't you say you were hugged so tightly that you were out of breath? And in the end nothing has happened?! That's SUPER-boring."

"How can you say it's boring?!" Roxas defended his sweet little hug. Sora sighed, then came up with an idea and said, "Okay! I'll give you an ultimate advice. Next time when you see him…" The brunette suddenly pushed Roxas to make the blonde fall back into the sofa, "You must push him onto a bed!" Sora slowly crept up to face Roxas closely; the blonde was terrified and Olette was sweat-dropping. "Your eyes must send out passionate fires, and use them to tell him, 'Do me.' Then you should go like…" Sora apparently got carried away and was imitating to put a kiss on Roxas' lips. But thank-goodnessly, the blonde squeaked quite loudly and jumped away before their lips touched, causing Sora to do the same. It was a good few seconds before both Roxas and Sora stopped wiping frantically at their untouched lips and broke into laughter.

"But…" Roxas grinned to himself after he calmed down, "Just the fact that he would accept my heart is making me feel like pure bliss." He paused, "After all, there _is_ someone with a true heart for him forever but she never got anything in return."

Sora sighed, "It's impossible to have a happy ending for everyone. So you don't have to feel guilty either. Just follow your heart and move forward bravely."

"Yeah!" Olette exclaimed, "Roxas you should cherish this period of time and taste the sweetness of love." The blonde nodded in agreement.

"…The sweetness of love…" Sora echoed thoughtfully, "This phrase gave me a cool idea…"

Soon enough the three of the party found themselves mixing eggs and flour; along with chocolates and some other sweet stuff. When preparation was done, three tin cans with cake dough in it were placed into an oven. Sora hopped around excitedly, Olette was looking around impatiently and Roxas was dozing off; all three were waiting for one signal…

_'Ding!'_

The alarm set off to notice the three younglings of the finished bakery. They ran eagerly to the oven, opening it to take out three neatly baked cakes. Whip cream and icing were the only things left…

"I'm so jealous…" Olette sighed as the three of them put down their beautifully finished cakes on the table in union, "Except for Roxas, none of us have a special person to give the cake to-"

"I do…" Sora whimpered instinctively, more to himself than to the others since the other two were shocked to hear that.

"You do? Who?" Roxas asked anxiously which made the brunette smile nervously.

"Well… the sweetness of friendship! I can give it to my friends!"

-- Next day at school --

Roxas walked down along the corridor nervously, a packed cake box in hand. But his smile faded away when he reaches the door of Axel's classroom. He entered with haste and stood next to a sitting Axel wearing a mask.

"You're sick?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"Thanks to you."

"But it's alright, right?"

"What do you think?" Axel replied as he held up a finger and waved it to signal Roxas to get closer, "Come here."

Roxas obliged and put down the cake before leaning in to face Axel closer. Unexpectedly, Axel pulled down his mask and coughed intentionally to the blonde's face. Roxas tried to pull away but the redhead grabbed the back of his neck naughtily, "I heard that giving the flu to someone else will make you heal faster."

"You're so mean!" Roxas whined as he struggled out of Axel's grip.

"So what's up? Why are you looking for me?"

The blonde picked up the cake nervously, "Yesterday… Sora, Olette and I made some cake out of fun; there was some left over, s-so…"

"So you're just giving me left-overs."

"No! I…"

"A cake. You want me to eat a cake with my damned sore throat? Gee you _really_ know how to take _good_ care of a patient."

Before Roxas could say anything, a hand snatched the cake from him.

"Wow! A handmade cake!" Leon exclaimed, "Roxie you're really 'kawaii'."

Another hand snatched the cake from Leon's hands.

"Perfect timing! I'm so starving; this'll do for a great tea time!" Xigbar commented.

This time Axel snatched the cake back to himself, "Forget it. Someone's gonna finish it up anyway." And with that, he stood and left the room.

"Hey give me some!" "C'mon Axel!"

"HEY!! I baked this with my own hands!!" Roxas yelled as they left; but no one responded other than a stupid comment from Xigbar, "Aw man! What century is it now? Don't you think it's too old-fashioned for someone to bake a cake themselves?" But the eye-patched man continued to hunt for the cake.

"Axel just gimme some!" "Me too!" "Hurry up!" "You're sick so can't eat it! I wanna eat it!" "Just half of it, okay? Half."

_It was so hard for me to determine whether I should tell him how I feel about him_, Roxas pouted to himself, _and he turned to his old self almost right after… Devil is Devil._ He left the room alone, _why is it so hard to understand this guy?_

-- Gym --

Riku sat silently on the balcony in thoughts, his hands were holding onto another cake…

…Half an hour ago, Sora dropped by the gym.

"Actually it was because Roxas wanted to learn how to bake a cake, so I made one myself too." The brunette grinned while he tried to explain, "I thought that I can give it to you."

"Today isn't my birthday." Riku replied instantly and instinctively but also, coldly.

"The laws don't say that you can only eat a cake on your birthday!!" Sora pouted almost angrily.

"Naw. It's just that I don't like to eat sweet things."

"Oh…" The brunette's voice was filled with disappointment.

"But I'm thinking that if you made it then it must be very good." Riku smiled nervously, trying to cheer Sora up but failed…

"The winner of the World's Biggest Fools is you." Riku told himself in a grimace, "That means me."

"Eh? This cake…" Roxas interrupted Riku's thoughts.

The silver-head tried to hide away the bakery, "Huh? It's nothing-"

"Sora gave it to you?" Roxas guessed correctly, "Are you guys…?"

"Wait- It's not up to where you think it is yet…" Riku defended himself.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Roxas smirked mischievously.

"Well… J-Just not yet…"

"How long have you guys been 'not yet'?"

"I was thinking… Is it possible for you to pretend that you don't know about it? Because… we're not sure about whether we're fit to be-"

A basketball flew out of nowhere and smashed on the cake; it was completely destroyed.

"together…"

Roxas turned around quickly while Riku turned slowly around with shock and a death glare.

"I'm sorry." Axel spat with strong sarcasm, "My accuracy is deprived because of the flu."

"You did it purposely!!" Riku stood next to the redhead, "If you were really sick then just watch aside!!"

"Yeah so I ruined your cake! Roxas made me another one anyway; I'll just give that to you!" Axel yelled back as he recalled Roxas' words: _'Yesterday… Sora, Olette and I made some cake out of fun; there was some left over, s-so…'_

"This is Sora's cake!! He made it just for Riku!!" Roxas informed as he jumped up too. Axel raised his eyebrows in shock and embarrassment; the redhead must've thought that Sora's cake for Riku was another one from Roxas.

"You made a cake for Axel?" Riku asked smugly which made Roxas look away nervously, then the silver-head patted Axel's shoulder, "Oh… So you thought this cake was from Roxas and you're jealous…" Axel didn't reply but his face was bounded with heavy embarrassment even under the mask. "Your sour face looks sooo cute!" Riku taunted sarcastically. In reply, Axel pulled off his mask and coughed to Riku intentionally like he did to Roxas before.

Riku waved a hand over his face in disgust, "You've got no manners."

"Yeah so?! Idiot." Axel walked away. Roxas smiled at the fact that Axel was jealous about something like this; _he's starting to show different expressions_, the blonde thought, _his faces and actions make me even more confused; but at the same time, they also give me that feeling of sweetness like I've just eaten a cake…_

In the locker room, Roxas opened his binder to the team's calendar; then he saw it again.

'Absentees: Demyx, Tifa.'

These three words were repeated for the past three days. _Maybe I just wanted to erase that guilty feeling_, Roxas thought, _or I just pity them. Which ever feeling I'm having, I still want everyone to be happy._

Footsteps entered the room and stopped.

"Can I borrow some of your time?" A familiar female's voice inquired. Roxas looked up to see Tifa with a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

-- In a Café --

Silence fell between them.

"I hope that you can forgive what Demyx did to you." Tifa broke through the quietness, "No matter how unforgivable it seems. If you want to blame someone, then just blame me. I'm the cause of the unhappiness."

Roxas shook his head immediately, "I didn't even think of blaming him, because I know how he feels, even though he used the wrong method. And… you too."

"Stop saying pretty things." She snorted, "You still like to pretend to be nice. Or should I say… you just don't know how to hate someone-"

"No, that's what I really think." Roxas cut her off, "I don't blame Demyx, because I understand him. Plus… I think that hating someone is really exhausting."

"Hating someone is tiring…" Tifa echoed thoughtfully, "You're right. Why do I have to be so tired…? I'm always hating someone, and… always loving someone alone."

She moved her arms to unravel her scarf, revealing short and neatly cut hair.

"Your hair…"

"Five years." She continued, "It's already been five years. I loved him for five years. But… I still have to love him for another five years, and another five years. I believe that I can love Axel for the rest of my life." Tears were streaming out of her rimmed eyes as she said so, "But this time… the right way."

At that moment Roxas thought that Tifa was truly beautiful. _Is it because of her confidence? Or is it her persistence?_ Roxas thought as teardrops ran down his cheeks too.

Tifa darted up from the seat at this, "Why are _you_ crying? I'm not _that_ pitiful!"

"I just think that it is very touching…" Roxas whined.

"What are you being touched about?" Tifa asked while she was sobbing herself, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to cry in a public area?" But she sat down quietly when she couldn't control her own tears; her lips trembled. Roxas searched his cross bag for a pack of tissue hastily and took out a piece to hand it to Tifa.

"Aw don't cry, here wipe your tears."

Tifa took the tissue and quickly wiped up the wet trail on her cheeks, "If you dare to tell this to anyone, then you're done for!" She pouted.

Roxas quickly shook his head in reassurance, "I won't tell anyone! Even if they beat me up!"

-- Corridor to classroom --

Demyx strolled with the crowd nervously, but stopped before entering the classroom. The poor boy wasn't sure if he wanted to go in.

"What are you doing standing at the door?" A voice asked behind. Demyx turned to see his best buddy Axel with a mask, "Hurry up and go in." Demyx avoided Axel's gaze.

"You hate me so much you won't even look at me? And took three days off?"

Demyx didn't reply.

"Fine be a bitch and don't talk to me. I never think of others' feelings anyway." Axel threw Demyx's words from the other day back at him, "I don't know anything."

"Why are you saying this on purpose?" Demyx finally said, "You know that I can't possibly hate you!"

Axel drooped an arm around the tall blonde as a friend, "This is me. I always make others think that I don't care." As he finished his sentence, Axel's legs fell numb and his entire body started falling; if it weren't for Demyx who quickly held him to prevent the redhead from lying flat on the floor. Axel passed out.

"Axel!! Axel!!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 16 

The fainted redhead was put into his father's car by Demyx and sent home; Riku just passed by when he saw Axel sleeping numbly in the vehicle.

"Demyx!" Riku yelled loud so that the tall blonde could hear him, "What happened to Axel?"

"His flu got worse and he's having a really bad fever, so I called his family to pick him up."

"Then I gotta call Roxas-" Riku flicked out his cell phone without hesitation.

"No!" Demyx denied quickly, "Axel won't like that."

"He's already sick like that and he's still trying to buff up?!"

"But Axel… he doesn't like it when other people see the weak side of him."

"Even if it's someone he loves?" Riku said and Demyx quieted down; the silver-head continued to dial without receiving any protest from Demyx.

-- Axel's house --

'Ding dong!' Someone was ringing the door desperately. 'Ding dong! Ding dong!'

"Garrr shut up!" Axel growled in his bed as if the door would quiet down by itself.

'Ding dong! Ding dong!' The doorbell didn't stop.

"Urghhh…" The redhead groaned and got up from the bed to get the door. Roxas walked himself in immediately.

"Urh. Demyx, big mouth." Axel rolled his eyes.

"What degree has your fever gotten up to?" Roxas asked boldly.

"I didn't take it. I forgot."

"Did you forget the degree or did you not take it?"

"It's 99.5! Okay?"

"Did you take your medicines?"

"Arg! Your more annoying than my dad!"

"Did you take it?" The blonde only repeated his question.

"Not yet."

"Then go back to your bed!" Roxas placed his hands on Axel's shoulder to turn him around, "How old are you? You can't even take good care of your own body!" Roxas pushed Axel back into his room.

"What are you being all mad about?" Axel asked in his bed; the blonde forced him and placed a wet towel over the forehead with a thermometer in his shirt. Roxas didn't reply; his gaze was focused on the instructions of a pack of medicine. After a while, the blonde pulled away from thoughts and looked at the sick redhead.

"Let me see your body temperature."

"There's no need for it. The fever is fading anyway."

"Let me see it!" Roxas' voice grew onto another level of anger. Axel sighed and obliged, taking the thermometer out of his shirt and handed it to the blonde boy.

"101.6" Roxas read from the object, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Axel heaved more sighs but didn't say a word.

"Why do you have to force yourself until you pass out?" Roxas continued, "Do you know how worried I was when I heard the news? The only thing I knew was to see you right away. But on the way I keep worrying that something might happen to you."

"I didn't know that you would be this worried."

"You didn't know?!! You _made_ me this worried! And now you're telling me that you didn't know I would be worried?! I was so worried I couldn't even wait a second! I even drove straight past a few red lights! I was honked everywhere! When I see an old lady on a crosswal-"

"Okay, calm down. Calm down."

"I feel like I suck." Roxas remorsed, "Like I'm not being trusted; not being needed… I feel sad."

Axel took off the towel on his forehead and sat up to lean his face close to the blonde's, "You're needed. I need your smile." He smirked when Roxas gazed into his jade eyes, "I want to see your smile."

"Well… how can I smile all of a sudden?" Roxas jutted his bottom lip to a pout.

"Didn't you smile so happily in front of Rikie?"

"I didn't! When?! Where? Why?"

"Yeah you did! I was so mad after I saw that and my fever got higher up by a few degrees!" Axel joked, needling Roxas. A very very faint smile stretched at the corner of Roxas' lips when he heard that Axel was jealous.

"Okay I get it." Axel turned away and slumped his head against the pillow once again, "You're trying to say that my face scares your smile away."

"N-No…"

"Ow ouch!" Axel faked a headache and rubbed the back of his skull, "The fever's working up on me again…"

Roxas turned very worried and starting laughing fakely, just trying to cheer Axel up, "Ahahahaha… Hahahahaha…"

"Okay, smile." Axel requested again.

"I was!"

The redhead shook his head thoughtfully and sat up again, cupping the blonde's cheek into his hands, "It's different from the smile you had yesterday." Axel's face was dangerously close now; but he didn't stop moving in closer. Roxas closed his eyes shut before Axel did the same. The redhead then pressed his lips against Roxas'. They pulled away after a while and Roxas blushed a rosy pink while grinning serenely.

"Hm," Axel gave an approving nod, "You've improved a lot this time."

"Hey!" Roxas looked down to release from Axel's hands; his cheeks were ten folds redder, "I'm going to make something for you to eat… Wait-" The blonde nibbled at his own bottom lip, "Why do I taste whip cream?"

"We'll finish what's after this when I get well." Axel smirked mischievously.

"You're an idiot!" Roxas pushed Axel back while jumping away and leaving the room; his face was much like a tomato now.

"Who's an idiot?! Can you treat a patient better?!" Axel yelled after Roxas' back.

_Whadda he mean 'what's after this'?_ Roxas thought to himself as he walked down the staircase. He stopped when he reached the kitchen and saw his cake; a slice of it was gone. Roxas chuckled to himself, _but he is so cute…_

"Here Axel," Wakka said as he blew over a spoon of porridge and held it in front of Axel, "Here eat this, and get well soon!"

Axel said nothing and ignored him; Roxas just arrived at the door.

"Ahh" Wakka opened his mouth to instruct Axel to do the same, "C'mon, just have some, Axel!"

_Eww…_ The redhead thought as he glared at Wakka, _why does this old man have to be so gross?_

"Axel, don't be shy." Wakka sighed, "C'mon. When I heard that you were sick, I immediately finished my work in hand and came back. I'm sorry to leave you at home alone all the time. So here, Axel, I'm here now, okay? Here eat this."

"Disgusting!" Axel bellowed lowly, "You're just making me feel worse."

"Look, Axel, you're being shy again. Just have a spoonful-"

"SHUT UP!!" Axel roared to the ceiling, "You're not allowed to get into the area of radius one foot from me! And take off that gay looking apron!"

"C'mon…"

"Urgh!" Axel's irritation limit was at its edge. Roxas hurried into the room, "Uncle Wakka, I think Axel's fever is getting better, so I'm going home now."

"Roxas, I'm really sorry to bother you for taking care of Axel," Wakka turned to the blonde, "I really don't know how to thank you."

"Aww… It's ok." Roxas smiled humbly back at the orange-haired man. Wakka put down the bowl of porridge and held Roxas' hands.

"Roxie, it's a great luck for Axel to have a brother like you." Wakka thanked.

"Get you hands off of him! You old man!" Axel growled, his green eyes complimenting envy. Wakka laughed embarrassedly as he released the blonde's hands. At the same time, Wakka's cell phone ringed; he took it out and frowned before patting Axel's shoulder and answered the phone, walking out of the room.

_Uncle Wakka, I'm sorry_, Roxas apologized mentally, _I don't really have the confidence to be Axel's nice brother; every time I think about him, the feeling of Axel's warm lips still lingers on my own._ The blonde smiled faintly to himself as he thought; suddenly, a hand grabbed Roxas' wrist and jerked him over to the bed, making him fall on top of Axel. Their faces were dangerously close again.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel asked with a tone of testing, "Are you thinking about how to improve your kiss?"

"I… What the heck are you talking about?!" Roxas backfired, "I'm not!" The blonde looked down while blushing scarlet on his cheeks. The redhead slowly lean his face closer and closer to give a kiss; but they were interrupted when Wakka's voice trailed from the distance.

"Hey! Roxie, do you mind staying and have dinner with us?" Wakka stood in the doorway after the two boys parted their bodies and Roxas stood up.

-- The next day at gym --

Riku called forth the team; a violet-haired boy stood next to him.

"Hey everyone gather up!" The silver-head yelled, "I'm proud to introduce you a new member to the team!"

"Who is he?" Tifa questioned.

"Hello everyone, I'm Zexion." The new kid said. Everyone replied with Hi-s and Hello-s, except for one.

"Z-Zexion?!" Demyx echoed with shock. The man mentioned looked up to the tall blonde; and replied with an equally shocked face, "Demyx?!"

Now they've got the team confused. "You guys know each other?" Riku asked curiously.

"Well… w-we were…" Zexion started, but hesitated as a faint tint of blush grew across his cheeks.

"We were child acquaintances." Demyx quickly finished before the other could say anything. Zexion looked up in surprise and somewhat hurt.

"Oh… Well, we've got to start the practice; here Zexion, get to the locker room so I can give you instructions and basic introduction."

"Okay…" The violet-head followed. Demyx looked at them with commemoration.

"What was that about?" Xigbar walked up to the tall blonde and asked; Demyx shrugged and looked at Tifa, who snorted and walked away.

-- Shopping mall --

Roxas struggled in the whole bunch of shopping bags and nearly lost his balance; but Sora couldn't care less, he was looking around frantically for a perfect pair of sneakers.

"Hey! You've walked for so long and bought so many stuff, aren't you tired?!" The blonde finally complained as he managed to take control over the bags.

"Aw c'mon! All I need now is a good pair of shoes to match my clothes!" Sora whined, "Tomorrow is the most important day for me!"

"You're so girly! And what's so important?" Roxas asked curiously.

"It's the date for me and Riku!" Sora replied, "The two of us have been trying to get a perfect date planned but every time it just screwed up! I was thinking that this isn't working! What if a messed up date becomes the last date? I definitely won't allow that to happen!" He nodded to himself and returned to his window-shopping.

"Why?" The blonde inquired again.

"It's because it's that date Riku and I made a promise on… It has never gone well until now."

"Hm…" Roxas nodded to himself, "Even the cake was destroyed…"

"So tomorrow I must be looking at the best I could!"

"And then you'll let Riku see your perfect side so you'll capture his heart! And he'll never look at any other guy, right?"

"Yes!!" The boys nodded and laughed in union.

"So you're really betting your life on it this time?" Roxas asked as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I've already lost half of my life beforehand anyways." Sora joked.

"Then what about the munny you earned? You're gonna use all of them?"

"Aw c'mon! I just need a pair of sneakers that matches! So I must buy it ASAP…" The brunette's voice trailed off as he fixed his gaze on a nice pair of Converse® on display. It seemed to be glowing in light, as if an angel had sent it here to rescue him.

"Wah…" He expressed quietly with awe as he moved towards the window and stared at the shoes, "You're the one… My perfect shoes…"

Sora squeezed and applied pressure until his foot would accommodate and fit into the shoe.

"That's too small!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora turned to the saleslady, "Is there a bigger size for this?"

"I'm sorry, sir; this is our last pair."

"Huh?!" Sora whined worriedly.

Soon the brunette finds himself walking forcefully in those too-small Converse®.

"Hey the shoes are way too small; why are you wearing it?" Roxas asked concernedly.

"I can't help it… The first time I see 'em I knew that they're my lucky sneakers."

"But isn't finding a pair of comfortable shoes more important?"

"That's why I'm wearing it now… I'm sure it'll get loosen up by tomorrow!" Sora smiled nervously while trying to convince himself.

"But I'm really jealous of you… you have a date too…" Roxas said quietly, "Unlike me… I can't even have a date with Axel properly…"

But the blonde was interrupted when Sora's elbow paddled his arm; Roxas looked up to find his mother shopping happily in a store.

"I'm so nervous…" Aerith said to herself while turning around in front of a mirror. Roxas sat numbly aside. "What should I wear to the date…?" The lady continued mumbling to herself, "Roxie, give me some suggestions! What should I wear to the date so that Uncle Wakka would love me more?" She smiled to herself but pouted when Roxas didn't reply, "Forget it, you don't understand anyway…" And turned around to continue fixating her clothes.

_Even Mom has got a date…_ Roxas thought to himself, _I'm so lonely…_

* * *

A/N: please leave a review and tell me what can be improved! Reviews are what motivates me! 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

Chapter 17

* * *

"Why?" Axel's voice asked; anyone would know he's frowning just hearing that tone, "Why did you drag me along?"

The redhead was now sitting at the back of a SUV with Roxas beside him. Their parents-to-be were conversing in the front.

"Can you concentrate on driving?!!" The redhead yelled again when the giggling couple shrieked with amusement over something they were chatting about.

"Oh okay." Wakka quieted down and said, "It's a rare vacation so I want to spend some time with Axel." Aerith nodded frantically but also cutely. "We're going to an amusement park, isn't it exciting?" The orange-haired man continued as he turned to look at the redhead.

"Look at the front when you're driving!!" Axel roared. Wakka quickly turned back to the windshield and started laughing with Aerith.

_Does this…_ Roxas thought silently, _count as a date?_

"I'm sorry Roxas," Wakka apologized to blonde's reflection on the rear-view mirror, "We dragged you out here too."

"Oh no! It's ok!" Roxas replied instantly, "I haven't been to an amusement park for a long time too; I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh I see," Wakka smiled, "Then I feel better. I was thinking maybe you were going to have a date with your girlfriend today since it's Sunday. Because if you do then I'll feel really bad."

"That won't happen, Wakka." Aerith said with reassurance, "Roxie has never dated any girl yet. He's such a nice kid; he'll stay at home and help me with housework even on holidays. Like last weekend, he helped me dry the blankets; and last-last weekend, he-"

"Mom!" Roxas interrupted fretfully, feeling embarrassed, "You don't have to tell them." He quickly glanced at Axel who was sniggering, "Aw how lonely." The redhead taunted which made Roxas frown.

-- In the streets --

Sora was walking awkwardly in his overly small shoes. He frowned at them and gave them a few kicks on the ground, then continued walking down the street. Riku was waiting at the end of the street; he was sitting on a motorcycle, his aquamarine eyes gazing over nothing in particular. The sun shined serenely over him, illuminating his smooth silver hair and his pale skin glowed like an angel. Feathery breeze drifted through occasionally, sending his silky strands floating. Sora's jaw dropped; he swore that Riku is the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The brunette walked up to Riku, who stood up and handed him a spare helmet.

"You look beautiful today," The silver-haired boy complimented.

"Thank you." Sora blushed a shade of radiant pink, "You too."

Riku smiled calmly and gestured him to take the helmet. Sora took it nervously and put it on while the other did the same and sat on the driver's seat of the motorcycle. Then the brunette swiftly seated himself behind Riku but quickly hesitated and his cheeks heated up at the thought of the next thing he should do.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, his voice a little bit muffled through the helmet.

Sora shook his head, "Nothing." Before he stretched out his arms to wrap them around Riku's waist; the brunette's face was a deep tint of crimson now. Sora thanked the helmet mentally for hiding his scarlet cheeks. The engine roared and Riku gave a kick to take off…

At the other side of the city, Wakka and Aerith exclaimed excitedly at the things they see on their way. Roxas followed gleefully while Axel strolled coolly beside him.

"What a bunch of little punks." The redhead commented, "I really don't get what's so great about amusement parks."

"Aw man!" Roxas ignored Axel's comment as he continued looking around eagerly, "I want to play every one of them!"

"And another punk." Axel sighed.

"This brings back a lotta memories." The blonde finally calmed down and said, "I remember that when I was a child, my dad also brought me to amusement parks frequently."

"Well then enjoy yourself." Axel stopped his pace, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee." And with that, he turned away.

"Wait Axel-!" Roxas yelled which made Wakka and Aerith stop and turn around. They quickly hopped next to the blonde.

"Eh, Roxie," Wakka started, "Axel he…"

"It's alright." Aerith tapped Wakka's hand, "Young people at his age doesn't like walking around with adults like us. Let's go play!" Wakka nodded and turned away with her, "Roxie, let's go!"

"Oh okay." Roxas started following, but he kept looking back at Axel's back image concernedly.

"What do you want to play?" Wakka asked Aerith, "What about the Celebration Swings?"

"Celebration Swings?!" Aerith echoed, "That's so exciting!!"

And somehow the two of them started squealing and hugging each other. Roxas felt embarrassed since people around started staring at them. Almost simultaneously, a child ran into Wakka and Aerith. His mother quickly came to retrieve him, "Say sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"It's ok!" Wakka waved as they left then he sighed, "An amusement park is probably like Heaven to little kids, ya? I…" He hanged his head, "This is the first time I brought Axel to an amusement park. When he was young, I kept telling him, 'Next time when Dad has free time, I'll definitely bring you there.' But every time I broke my promise. In the end, I didn't even bring him to an amusement park for once when he's a child.

"I've never done something that a good father should do. I've never taught him anything. But somehow, unknowingly, he became a person that can finish things all by himself. Whatever the problem is, he figures it out by himself, solves it all by himself. He never relied on anyone. I guess Axel has forgotten how to ask others for help."

Roxas walked back to the coffee shop after hearing Wakka's words. Meanwhile, a kid ran and fell next to where Axel was sitting. Instinctively Axel held out a hand as a gesture of helping the child, but the child didn't take his hand; instead, he stood up by himself and continued running along. This reminded Axel of himself.

"Axel," Roxas smiled warmly, "Let's find the lost memories of your childhood together."

Sora and Riku strolled along on the bridge in the National Park silently, just enjoying each other's company. The scenery was gorgeous with a calm lake and swift willows, but the moment was interrupted when Sora put pressure at the wrong spot of his foot and rolled his ankle. He grimaced in the pain quietly and bent down to caress the injured place. Riku didn't notice since the vista was so tranquil, but he did finally notice that Sora wasn't walking beside him, so he turned around instinctively only to find Sora massaging his ankle painfully. The silver-head quickly helped Sora onto a bench.

"You okay?" Riku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Wait for me here." Riku sighed and stood up.

"Wait-!" Sora held onto one of Riku's swinging arms, "Don't leave me here…"

Riku turned around and squatted, quickly he took Sora's chin and brushed his lips against Sora's lightly. Then he mumbled, "I'll be back, I promise." And he turned on his heels to run, leaving Sora sitting there dumbstruck.

"Sora?" A low voice inquired. Automatically the brunette turned to the voice; and all he saw was his ex.

"How've you been?" The silver-haired man asked concernedly, "Why didn't you keep in touch? Do you really have to break off all relation? We were friends after all…" Just then, Riku returned and overheard the conversation.

Sora glared disgustedly at the tanned man, "YOU were the one betraying me! Now you're making it sound like it's my fault! And ask me why I didn't keep in touch?!" Sora calmed down and taunted sarcastically, "I'm very fine! I-" He looked over his ex-boyfriend's shoulder and saw Riku, "Perfect timing! Let me introduce you someone." He waddled over to Riku, "This is Riku; he's my current boyfriend. And this is my ex-boyfriend, Xemnas." Sora smiled with strong sarcasm, "So how've you been, Xemnas? Have you fallen in love with any of your boyfriend's best friends?" Xemnas didn't reply. Sora's fake smile faded away, his voice replaced with revulsion, "Let's go, Riku." Then the brunette dragged Riku away by the arm.

"It's stupid, right?" Sora asked as he sobbed lightly; the two of them were sitting at the edge of a grand fountain, "Normally I always look so confident, and always say pretty things; I look as if I'm really strong. But…in fact, I'm just a loser." The brunette's voice was trembling, "Why would my best friend and my boyfriend betray me together? It must be because I'm a terrible person; or else, why would they be so cruel to me? I hate myself, I hate myself for falling for and loving the wrong guy… I really don't have any confidence to love and trust anyone; that was…until I met you, Riku." He looked over his shoulder to the silver-haired boy, "I really looked forward to this date with you today. But things just keep messing up… And then we bumped into him." Sora was frowning and pouting, "It's like someone's trying to prove that I have no luck with nice guys."

"I…" Riku smiled sweetly, "I'm glad that you can finally release yourself from your weakness." Sora looked at Riku again, slightly shocked; the silver-head continued, "Actually, you don't have to force yourself; if you don't like anything, you can just tell me. Because the person I'm dating isn't just anyone, it's you, Sora." Sora managed to giggle through his tears. Riku grabbed the shopping bag he had with him just now and bent down; then he took a shoe box out of the bag.

"Your shoes were too small. Why did you force yourself on them?" He pointed out, "I've noticed when you rolled over your ankle." He said before he replaced Sora's overly small shoes with new ones from the box.

"It's ok to rely on others sometimes." Riku continued as he finished and stood up, "Especially when the other person is willing to help you." The brunette hanged his head embarrassedly. "Don't keep all the sorrow inside yourself; if you tell others of your troubles in your heart, then you won't hate yourself so much."

Sora smiled again, "So I can really say anything?"

Riku nodded approvingly. The brunette smiled with relief and stepped up to wrap his arms around Riku's torso, embracing the other in a tight hug.

"You chose these shoes?" The brunette inquired again.

"Yeah."

"But…they're a little bit ugly. He-he."

"I'm sorry," Riku laughed, "If you think it's ugly, then we'll go find a good pair of shoes together, okay?"

Sora sniggered and nodded against Riku's shoulder. _When I have the perfect shoulder to lean on, shoes aren't so important anymore…_

Back in the amusement park, Roxas had somehow persuaded Axel to try one of the many games in the park; but the redhead was actually enjoying the fun himself.

"C'mon Axel!" Roxas called as he grasped Axel's hand after they got off from the machine and dragged him along, "Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Axel couldn't help but smile at the blonde's innocence.

_I wonder if we look like lovers in others' eyes_, Roxas thought while resting his head on Axel's shoulder; they were sitting in one of the gondolas installed to the wheel.

"What we did just now really made us look like…" Roxas hesitated as he felt Axel's head move slightly, questioning, "…a family."

"What?" The redhead questioned.

"Well…you know, the father and mother bring the two brothers to the park." The blonde sighed, "It seems like I really need to put on another face in front of them."

"So what?" Axel spat, "I just want to be with the people I love."

Roxas chuckled sweetly, "Am I one of the people you love?"

Axel looked at the blonde's smile and smiled too, "It _is_ you."


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 18

On the trip back home, the brothers fell fast asleep. Roxas' head lied on Axel's shoulder unconsciously; Axel in return buried his head in soft tickling locks of blond hair.

"They must be exhausted," Wakka smiled.

"In the end Axel was the one playing most crazily." Aerith laughed quietly.

Wakka nodded, "Eh… What about dinner? Let's have dinner at our house."

"Is it okay?"

"Of course!" Wakka replied, "It will be your home someday after all."

Aerith smiled approvingly.

"Aerith," Wakka said again, "I've had a failed marriage once; and I'm an unsuccessful father. When I really got into my work, I'll forget about everything else. Are you sure you would want to be with me?"

"We'll hang on together." Aerith encouraged, "Let the four of us create a complete family."

Axel overheard their conversation all along. He glanced at the sleeping Roxas, _that still doesn't help the fact that I'm gonna be brothers with Roxy…_He frowned and forced himself back to sleep.

-- At school --

Roxas arrived at his locker with Sora and Olette. He turned open the lock, only to be bombarded with a pile of letters.

"There they are again." Sora sighed.

"Roxas has gotta deliver those letters again?" Olette asked concernedly.

"This really is getting over the line," Sora stated as he locked his locker and turned around to lean against it, "Those cowardly girls wrote love/confession letters to Axel but they don't have the guts to give it to him personally. And after Tifa putting on that announcement about Roxas and Axel being brothers on the e-newsletter, they started making you send letters for them."

"That's ridiculous." Olette spat. The blonde grabbed the letters and rushed angrily to Axel's classroom, his fury snapped as he slapped the letters on Axel's table. They stayed quiet until the rest of the class whooshed out of the room in a few seconds.

"All of these letters are forwarded to you through me."

"I'll say it again: throw 'em away." Axel replied plainly.

"I'm not gonna do that!"

"What are you gonna do with them if you don't throw them away? If they have something to say, they can just come right up to me."

"Hey, have you ever thought that maybe they were really nervous before writing the letter? And now you won't even read it, that's mean."

"Oh yeah…You're right." Axel said with a tone of mixture of mischief and sarcasm, "Maybe _somebody_ put his letter in here accidentally, just like…" The redhead smirked, "That big idiot who could give the letter to the wrong person when the right one was right in front of him…"

Roxas frowned embarrassedly, "Why are you reminding me of it? You're so annoying!"

"Aha! You admitted it! You're the idiot!" Leon laughed while pointing his finger at Roxas who only frowned ten fold.

"Don't waste them." Xigbar commented aside, "If Axel doesn't want them, then I'll just take them. Maybe I'll even find a nice girl/guy from there…" The eye-patched men stretched his arm to take a letter, only to be slapped harshly on the hand by Roxas, who sighed before taking the envelopes and rushed out of the classroom. But he slowed down as he overheard two familiar voices in a conversation from the side stairways.

"Zexion…I'm sorry about the other day…" Demyx apologized, trying to comfort the blue-haired boy, "I-I…"

"You don't have to say anything." The newcomer replied in an apparently disappointed tone, "It doesn't matter anymore does it? We're not together anymore anyways."

Just then, Tifa came around and saw Roxas standing there, "Roxas? What are you doing here?" Her voice startled everyone there; Demyx and Zexion quickly stepped into the corridor and an embarrassing moment formed.

"Ah, Demyx." Tifa remarked, "Perfect timing, Axel's looking for you; class is about to start."

The said blonde looked over at Zexion, then back at Tifa, "Okay." He followed the black-haired girl. Roxas in turn noticed Zexion's heartbroken expression, "Zexion…You and Demyx…"

"You heard us didn't you?" Zexion tried to force a smile on his face, "We were once together…a long time ago. Oh we were so in love…but things have to come to an end eventually don't they?" He broke into crying; Roxas couldn't think of anything to do other than to pull him into an embrace.

"We met when we were about ten." Zexion explained after calming down as he sat on a stair step; Roxas beside him, "To me, it was sort of a love-at-first-sight thing… I decided to get close to him, and he turned out to be such a humorous person. I confessed to him when I was twelve; and we went out afterwards." He took a deep breath, "Things were going fine, at least for me; but one day he told me that his grades were dropping, he said he wanted to focus back on school and it'd be better if we separate for a while… But I just can't fall out of love with him no matter how I tried."

"Zexion…there's something I know about Demyx now…" Roxas noted, "But I don't know if I should tell you…" The violet-haired boy eyed the blonde questioningly.

"Just tell me… Nothing could be worse now."

"Well, you see, Demyx is in love with someone else now… He likes Tifa."

"Tifa?"

"That girl who just came by just now."

Despair immediately showed in Zexion's eyes, "I see… Don't worry, I won't try anything to stop them…" He smiled at the worried Roxas, "I just want Demyx to be happy. Would you help me?"

Roxas felt confused, "Help you? How?"

"I don't want Demyx to worry about me, so I need to pretend that I'm fine. Can you befriend me?"

"Of course I will!" Roxas grinned, "Even if you didn't have to pretend so, I'd love to be friends with you!" _We'll resort to this for now…_ Roxas thought, _before we could figure out something else._

"In order to let you guys gain experience on applying Modern Arts," The teacher named Sephiroth said, "This semester's grades would be judging on the final project. The project is a design for the Christmas tree of Tiger City Mall. If any of your designs is accepted, it'll become the actual design of their tree. So this project is your entire grade of this semester." He cleared his throat at a certain redhead who was snoozing, "As the Assistant Principle of the school, I hope that your final products won't be disappointing."

"Man, we have the art project AND the basketball competition at the end of this semester, this is really going to crack me up!" Xigbar complained; he and the rest of the gang were at their usual spot.

"Just get your butt in gear." Axel groaned, standing up, "I'm gonna go get started." And with that, he left the spot.

Roxas was strolling along the corridor after class, thinking about Demyx and Zexion. Out of nowhere, arms grabbed him and yanked him aside.

"You're Charming Prince Axel's younger brother, right? Have you given our letters to him yet?" A few girls inquired anxiously.

"Oh…" Roxas searched through his bag to take out the envelopes, "I was thinking… Why don't you guys give him your letters personally?"

"Of course it's because we're afraid, that's why we're asking you to help us!"

"But it's embarrassing…"

"How is it embarrassing? You're his brother!"

"But…from the Axel that I know, he…he won't like it when I do this kind of things."

"You're just his brother; it doesn't mean that you know what he thinks!" "Yeah, he doesn't have a lover yet, does he?"

Roxas sighed; _what am I supposed to do?_

"You guys don't have the right to say things like that to Roxas!" Axel's voice interrupted them; he leant against the handrail of the staircase, arms crossed, "He isn't a mail boy for you people!" He walked towards the scene and snatched the letters from Roxas' hand, "Please don't bother my brother anymore." With that, he tossed the envelopes at the girls rudely and grabbed Roxas' arm, dragging him away. Halfway up the stairs though, Roxas swung his arm free, "Why are you being so rude? Those letters contain the warm feelings that they wanted to transfer to you!"

"Stupid! That's exactly the reason I don't want them." Axel spat.

"You don't have to accept their feelings, and they might be disappointed by that; but do you know what you just did will hurt their feelings?! …You can't do that…" Roxas calmed down; the girls only stared at them with confusion.

After a pause, Axel finally gave in, "Fine. I'll read the letters. Every – single – one – of – them." He pointed a finger at the girls, "I'm sorry if you'll be disappointed; but I ain't held responsible if you're hurt!" Then he put the hand on the back of Roxas' neck and yanked his face close to his own, "Aren't you just nice?" The redhead smirked when Roxas didn't react, "Forget it. I'm born Devil anyways; why not let you be the Angel that teaches the Devil." He released Roxas and left. The blonde smiled sweetly to himself at Axel's words, then realized about the letters; he walked back down the stairs and picked up the envelopes, bowing a 'sorry' to the girls and followed Axel's direction.

The redhead grinned time to time when he read the letters on a slide in the playground; then he finally sat up, "Do you people actually think that confession letters like this really work?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, somewhat boldly, "What? You can't feel anything even after reading all of them?"

"I have strong feelings for every single one of them." Axel put out a serious expression.

"Just now you were rejecting them," Roxas murmured quietly in a pout, "Now you're saying you've got feelings."

"Then what about you? You were being so nice just now," Axel fired back, "Now you're all jealous and soured up."

Roxas 'hmph'-ed and asked, "So what feelings do those letters give you?"

"Feelings of jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

Axel stood up and approached the blonde, "I was reading and I was thinking, 'so you were having this kind of feelings towards Riku when you wrote him a letter.'" He leaned his face close to Roxas' again and stared slyly into his blue eyes, "The more I think about it, the madder I am."

Roxas looked down nervously, "T-That's something like a million years ago…Why are you bringing it up again?" He glanced at Axel's emerald eyes when he didn't feel them moving away, and looked away again, "Okay, fine. So my heart was led to the wrong direction at that time; and also my eyes were looking at the wrong direction…" He glimpsed at Axel's stern eyes once again and broke the eye contact nervously one more time, "You aren't expecting me to apologize for that are you…? Okay fine then I'm sor-" Roxas started a bow.

"Don't be silly." Axel interrupted, "How can you see the right direction if you keep looking down?"

Roxas snuggled and gazed into Axel's bright green eyes, this time more determined and eased.

"Can you see it now?" Axel asked for assurance; Roxas smiled with a faint nod, his eyes fixated on Axel's.

"Okay, you've stared enough." The redhead noted; the blonde responded with a confused look. "If you open your eyes wide like that, how am I supposed to kiss you?" Axel smirked; Roxas immediately closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss that never came.

"I'll be pretty busy lately, 'cause I've got an art project and the basketball competition coming up!" Axel's voice was a good few feet behind Roxas now; the blonde snapped his eyes open and turned around, only to find that Axel was leaving without giving the kiss.

"Well then I'm free!" Roxas pouted.

"No you're not." Axel stopped his pace and turned around, "The Devil never frees anyone. I must know everything about you." Roxas grinned happily; Axel laughed as he strolled away.

Back at the usual spot, Axel found all his friends in funny Christmas costumes and staring at a traditional Christmas tree.

"What are you guys doing?" Was Axel's instinctive question.

"Can't you tell we're trying to find ideas?" Leon asked.

"Ideas your head." Axel spat, "Useless."

The other four exchanged glances before all smirking mischievously and started chasing Axel around. It seems like 'goofing around' would suit them more than 'trying to find ideas'.

On the other hand, Tifa was arranging things with Riku and Zexion.

"Okay, so that'll be what we have before the competition." Riku concluded, "Any suggestions as to what activities the camping should have?"

"Why don't we do the cross-country running?" Tifa advised.

"Hm…That'll be cool." Riku nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, so we would need water and some other supplies."

"I can gather them with Roxas if you want…" Zexion suggested which made Tifa looked at him with a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"Okay, that'll be great." The silver-head agreed, "I'll make announcement to the team later; so just stay put." With that, he left the other two in the locker room.

"Are you really good friends with Roxas?" Tifa asked casually, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Well…yeah I guess."

"Well just so you know, he's already with Axel." Tifa warned plainly while packing up some folders.

"Yeah I know." Zexion reassured.

"What about Demyx? Are you good friends with him?" Tifa just had to ask.

"…" Zexion tried hard to restrain his tears, "We were when we were younger."

"What about now? Did he say anything about being friends again?"

"You know…" Zexion tried to change the subject, "Let's not talk about him; are you hungry?"

Tifa tilted her head but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's go grab some food, I'll treat." The blue-haired boy smiled before walking out.

* * *

Review if you feel like this deserves one. Thank you for reading up to this point. :) 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 19

Axel sliced a dice of salmon fillet and put it into his mouth. Wakka came excitedly with a few plates in his hands and placed them onto the table, "Oh oh! Good morning! Handsome Prince Axel!" He seated himself, "Here, breakfast is very important, eat more! And dinner is equally important, so tonight…"

"I'm not free." Axel stated before even listening to what there is for tonight.

"Axel…" Wakka tried to persuade, "My mother is your grandmother after all. She was the one taking care of you when you were young. C'mon, it's just a dinner."

"Of course I'll have dinner, but…" Axel continued to stuff his mouth with food, "I'll have my own, and you guys will have yours."

"But Axel, it's the first dinner Aerith and Roxas are having with my mother, it's very important." Wakka tried again.

"If you've made your point earlier then you could've just skipped the crap!" The redhead suddenly taunted.

"Huh? My point? Then…"

"I'll go!" Axel spat, "Or else they'll be scared to death by that ugly face of Maleficent."

Wakka let out a sigh of relief and put more food into Axel's plate.

"Roxie, what if I say something wrong during the dinner?" Aerith questioned nervously while walking down the stairs to the restaurant, "I'm so scared!"

"It's gonna be okay, Mom." Roxas reassured. _I'm sorry, Mom. With my current feelings towards Axel… I can't become his brother…_

There was an awful silence at the table when the family seated.

"Even though this is the first time we are meeting," Maleficent broke through the silence without searing it, "So please don't be too formal. Let's eat." She gestured the rest of the party to go ahead, "Even though tonight is the first time we meet Aerith and Roxas, I represent Wakka's family and welcome you. And I want to discuss about how the wedding would be."

"Okay." Aerith nodded happily.

"Even though this is a remarriage," Maleficent continued, "we won't mistreat you on the cash gift."

"As for that," Aerith interrupted gleefully, "I've thought of a number that will definitely satisfy me, Mom-"

Three pairs of eyes darted across the table and fixed on Aerith; Wakka's mouth dropped, Roxas gasped slightly and Axel raised his brows.

"Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have called you that so soon…" Aerith quickly withdrew.

"I'm not very used to it either…" Maleficent cleared her throat, "But I think it'll get better after a while."

"Okay, Mom…" Smile returned to Aerith's feature.

"So since you've got a number in your mind, I would like to know what it is."

Aerith giggled and held up an index finger, "This would be enough."

"One million?!" Maleficent gaped.

"Mom, are you kidding me?" Aerith laughed, "Me and Wakka are remarrying; even though we don't need to throw away our entire past, but we sure do need a new image. To be refreshed, to start from zero, one munny would exactly have this meaning! Why do I need one million? Mom, for the cash gift, can you just give me one munny?" Aerith looked serious, so much that Maleficent nodded nervously as if Aerith was going to kill her if she didn't agree.

"Psst! Roxas." Axel whispered to the blonde next to him, "My grandma is defeated by your mom!" Roxas chuckled.

At the usual spot, the gang was pricking at the various Christmas decorations trying to get inspired. Leon returned from the restroom, "Hey what time is it?"

"Oh yeah," Demyx recalled thoughtfully, "Axel told me to call him… When was it? 8:30 or 9?"

"Hurry up," Said Leon as he turned on the TV, "Ten more minutes before the lottery starts." The rest of them hurriedly seated themselves onto a couch.

"Oh man, if this one hits I'll get 4 bils!" Xigbar exclaimed excitedly.

"You bought it?" Leon was shocked.

"It's 4 bils!" Demyx held up his own ticket, "If you don't buy it you're an idiot!"

Leon stared at Demyx for a while, then proceeded to look at Marluxia, "You too?" Marluxia replied by holding up his ticket and smirking. "Gee why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Same goes for you!" Xigbar spat.

"Of course!" Leon laughed while taking his own ticket out, "I've counted all my numbers."

The lady in the television started talking and they stayed silent to wait for the lottery numbers…

"Where will the ceremony be?" Maleficent interrupted Wakka's eating, "I'm a friend of the boss at Island Edge Restaurant; Sunset Lounge or Twilight Grille will be good too."

Aerith shook her head at all the high-class restaurants, "At the diner I'm working in. My boss Minnie said she's fine with it. I met Wakka there, so I think our wedding should be there. I like the idea! Minnie's really nice! She said all the wines are free for everyone that day!" She laughed with Wakka; Maleficent moved close to her son and said, "I'm glad that you found such a good girl."

"Aww, Mom." Wakka smiled, "It's my luck that Aerith is marrying me."

"Wakka!" Aerith shoved at Wakka's arm playfully, "Really, stop that."

Wakka laughed again, then gestured everyone to continue, "Here, let's eat." Axel looked at Roxas before staring down to his cell phone, _Demyx is SO dead._

_Mom's remarriage is going fine and well…_ Roxas thought, _they're marrying someone they love after all… I wonder if the same thing would ever happen to me and Axel…_

Back at the usual spot, the gang booed at their failure to win the lottery.

"Oh shit!" Demyx suddenly yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Leon echoed, "Axel told you to call him!"

"He's having dinner with Old Fat Maleficent, every minute is torture!" Demyx widened his eyes, "Eight thirty is his limit! Gimme your cell phone, hurry!!" He quickly dialed.

"After your wedding, we should start talking about Axel's upcoming responsibility of our family company." Maleficent said calmly.

"Not again!" Axel groaned aloud, "You old people really talk about old stuff!"

"Axel," Maleficent sighed, "You can't run away from it even if you want to. The destiny of your life is to be the successor of our enterprise."

"That's what you want," Axel retorted, "Not what I want."

"But you must carry on our business!"

"I don't want to!!"

_Axel's gonna success his family's enterprise?!_ Roxas couldn't believe it,_that means…his future will be more and more important… What if they found out about us? Would our relationship and feelings for each other destroy his future?_

"Mom." Wakka started, "I was just thinking, Axel's still in college. He's too young right now; let's just let him think about it more."

"I don't get it." Axel snapped, "Why do you guys have to do things in such an old-fashioned way?!"

"What did you say?!" Maleficent frowned, "Where are all your manners?"

"I'll go ask my teacher about that." Axel spat.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!" Maleficent slapped the table harshly, causing almost everyone to jump (other than Axel of course). Wakka gave Axel an expression of 'That really was a little bit over the line, Axel'; Roxas sighed. Unexpectedly, the redhead's cell phone rang. Axel didn't move. The phone continued to ring desperately.

"You're not gonna take it?" Maleficent asked.

"Take what? The succession? No matter how many times you ask, the answer is the same! I won't!" Axel growled.

"No Axel!" Roxas shook the redhead's arm gently, "Grandma's talking about your phone, aren't you going to answer it?"

Axel flicked out his cell phone and left his seat, "WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE IT WHEN YOU CALL?!"

"Y-You told me to call you…" Demyx's voice came through.

"SHUT UP!!! Why do I have to listen to you?!! I don't want to listen to you, okay?!!" And with that, Axel threw the cell phone onto the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"That's weird… You told me to call you…" Demyx mumbled to himself as he closed the phone, "D'you eat some explosive of some sort or sumttin'?"

"Wakka!" Maleficent exclaimed, "Look at this! This is your 'good' son!!"

The orange-head nodded firmly, "Yes, I saw it. I think my son…is pretty cool."

"Wakka, it's not a time to joke!" Aerith noted nervously.

"Auntie," Axel turned to Aerith, "I'm sorry I ruined your dinner. But this is what our family is like, so you better get used to it. Please continue; I'm leaving first. Rox," He looked at the frustrated blonde, "I'm going." Then the redhead left swiftly.

Roxas frowned more, then turned to look at Aerith, who gave him an approving nod. Roxas quickly left the restaurant following Axel.

With his long legs, Axel went out of sight quickly. Roxas looked around but he found no sign of Axel. He sighed and turned around to stroll away, but stopped when he heard someone stepped behind him. The blonde smiled to himself when he felt who it could be, then turned around to look at Axel.

"Your looks can make others think that you're a complete rebel." He said, "But it wasn't until today that I realized you're actually under so much pressure; a pressure that doesn't belong to your age. I was always only thinking of myself, thinking that my feelings towards you aren't allowed. I was so afraid what others will think of us." A clear drop of tear rolled its way down his cheek, "I really hate myself. I just thought that I don't need to do anything other than to give my heart for you."

Axel walked over to the blonde quickly and pulled him into his arms, "That's enough."

"I don't deserve to be your most important person." Roxas continued to sob. Axel chuckled, "Did I say you're my most important person?" He pulled away but still held Roxas' arms, "Did I?"

"Fine, you didn't." Roxas pouted embarrassedly, "But I really really love you." He looked into Axel's mesmerizing emerald eyes, "To the point where I want to say it aloud."

"Well then just love me!" Axel noted, "Because your love makes me the happiest. It doesn't matter what others think; nor what others say. You just have to be sure of your direction."

Roxas smiled sweetly and buried his head into Axel's chest again…

"I'm very disappointed in Axel's behavior tonight." Maleficent said through the car window to Wakka.

"Mom," Wakka sighed, "You're too strict to Axel. He's just a kid! If you decide his future now, it'll only be a sort of pressure on him.

"It is necessary to be strict to him!" Maleficent said before closing the car window and ordering the driver to drive away… _Wakka, Axel's behavior will represent our entire enterprise! So he must behave well! Because Wakka, Axel is you only son._

"Tonight…" Axel pulled away, "I want you to do something with me."

"Huh?" Roxas asked nervously while blushing a slight tint of cherry, "T-To do what?"

Axel only smirked and dragged him by the wrist.

"Axel...! This-This isn't a good idea…" Roxas said as he continued to get dragged by the redhead.

"I don't care," Axel retorted, "You were the one saying that you love me." He stopped abruptly and turned to Roxas, his hand snaking behind the blonde's waist and slowly creeping down to his soft ass, "Prove it with your actions." He smirked mischievously.

"No!" Came Roxas' instinctive reply, "W-Well… not 'NO!' kind of no, but 'no'…"

Axel only grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him into his gang's usual spot.

"Eh?" The blonde looked over his shoulder at the grinning redhead, "W-Why's everyone here? Then what about us?"

"What?" Axel laughed at Roxas' face, "What were you thinking?"

"You said you want me to do something!"

"Our project is due tomorrow. So tonight we're surely not going to sleep." Axel looked at the group, "And you're helping us with the coffee."

"Oh! So what you meant by 'something' was late night snack!!" Roxas pouted at Axel.

"Yeah!" Axel snorted again, "Or else what were you thinking? You've been my servant before anyways."

"And I'm being it again?!" Roxas punched Axel on the arm, "You're so mean, you big Devil!!"

Axel smirked and rushed over to Demyx, then he heavily pushed the mohawked blond's head, "I told you to call me at 8:30!! Is that so hard?!" He proceeded to hang an arm around Demyx' neck, choking him playfully; the rest of the gang went trying to release the two.

_I can't imagine what Axel would look like being a CEO of the enterprise_, Roxas thought, _but I know that right now I can just look at Axel and his friends and share their happiness…_

While the gang was busy gathering their up Christmas trees, Roxas sat silently aside and doodled on a piece of paper. By the time Axel had finished, the blonde was already asleep. He strolled over and looked at Roxas' drawing of an ordinary Christmas tree. He patted the blonde, "Hey." Roxas jumped up and stared at the finished products of the gang.

"Wow… So this is what you can do with Christmas trees!" Roxas exclaimed with awe.

"Did you draw this?" Axel continued to stare at the paper, "You really don't have any creativity."

"…I'm not like you guys, so professional." Roxas pouted, "So what if I lack creativity? I just think that it's all good as long as the Christmas tree represents the feeling of bliss."

He turned back to continue admiring those beautiful miniature trees the gang made; but Axel was thinking about his words…

* * *

Please leave a review if this deserved one. 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 20 

Next day at school, Sora dragged Roxas away hastily during brunch.

"What the hell-! Sora!" Roxas swung the brunette away.

"Where were you the whole last night?!"

"How did you know?"

"Yesterday I called your home, your mom said you weren't home," Sora said, "She said you went out with Axel!"

"OH CRAP!!!" The blonde cried, "I didn't return home the entire night!! I forgot to call my mom!!"

"You spent the night with Axel?!" Sora widened his eyes.

"What should I do??" Roxas frowned fretfully, "Was Mom really mad? What if she knows that we were…"

"It was okay…" Sora stated slowly; Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm sure she wouldn't have thought that her son was SO bold as to have a relationship with his future brother……"

"Phew!" Roxas wasn't paying attention, but then he turned to Sora, "Just now you said **relationship**…"

"What really happened yesterday night between you and Axel?!" Sora frowned.

"I-I-It was just…" Roxas' mind sank back into his flashbacks. The brunette looked confusedly at Roxas who smiled to himself.

"HEY!!" Sora yelled deafeningly right next to the blonde's ear; Roxas jumped and Sora smiled slyly, "Hm… You're afraid that your mom or Axel's dad might know about you two, right?"

"Thank God none of those people know about it yet…" Roxas smiled embarrassedly.

"Then what if they really do know?" Sora asked thoughtfully.

Roxas widened his eyes, "Argh!! I don't wanna think about it!!" He started running forward aimlessly and frightenedly, "Don't ask me! Nothing's going on! Nothing's going on!" But he didn't notice a pole right in front of him and bumped his face right onto it. "Ouch…"

----

"Alright, class." Sephiroth announced, "I've chosen five students from the class whose projects might be chosen by the mall company. Those five students are: Demyx, Leon, Xigbar, Marluxia, and…" He cleared his throat, "Axel. Their sample trees have been put into the school festival hall for others to admire and enjoy."

Demyx hopped down the corridor happily; then he bumped into Tifa, Zexion and Roxas.

"Hey Tifa!" The mohawk's eyes swiftly lengthened to two lines, "Guess what?"

"What?" Tifa responded plainly.

"My Christmas tree was among one of the five ones to be chosen!!"

"Really?" Tifa let her instinctive smile show but quickly drew it back when she saw Zexion whose gaze was fixed on the ground and was playing idly with Roxas' pinky.

"Um…well, that's great for you, Demyx!" Roxas remarked, giving Tifa nervous glances, "Uh… Tifa and I still have some things to settle about the team, so…we'll see you later Zexion!" Then he tugged Tifa's wrist and dragged her away, leaving the stunned Zexion with Demyx.

"Wait- you guys!" Zexion called after them; but they went out of sight soon, "Um… I'll go find them…" He started to leave too, only to be stopped by the tall blond.

"How long do you plan on avoiding me?" Demyx asked, grabbing Zexion's wrist.

"Huh…?" Zexion chuckled nervously, pretending that he couldn't understand, "W-What are you talking about?" He retrieved his arm and rubbed at the grabbed area.

"You've been avoiding me! At school! During practice! Everywhere!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Zexion's shout turned into a high-pitched sob, "I can't forget about you! Everything you said to me! Every word! Everything you did for me! Everything you gave to me! Every touch! Every kiss! I tried! Desperately! But I can't! I just can't!" He shivered as he cried, "But look at you! You're all different and cheery and, and…and all you can see is Tifa! She's the first one you think of when your Christmas tree got chosen!"

"That's not true." Demyx mumbled, approaching towards the violet-haired boy.

"Yes it is!" Zexion shouted, curses under his breath and backing away from the blond. His throat was dry from the shouting and his chest ached; he gripped at it, fisting his shirt. His heart pounded and pounded harshly against the ribcage and he almost fell on his knees; but Demyx caught him. Zexion looked up to say something but almost immediately his lips were occupied with Demyx's; he nearly gave in to the kiss until he realized what was happening.

"Nnnh!!" His throat buzzed an alarmed high-pitched sound before he pushed the mohawk-head away, "We can't do this!! No…" He looked away with his wide eyes.

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"You…you like Tifa… And she likes you too…and I'm her friend…I can't do this to her."

"Zexion…" Too late; said violet-head already ran down the corridor, disappearing.

-- At cafeteria --

Sora stared into nothing blankly, a hand under his chin; Riku was sitting across him.

"You're daydreaming the whole day." Riku noted.

"Yeah…" Sora tilted his head, "Roxas has been daydreaming too today. Everyone in love is all daydreamers…"

"Then what about you?" Riku chuckled, "You're in love too?"

"Of course I am." Sora sniggered.

"Nitwit." Riku sighed, thinking that the brunette couldn't hear him.

"HUH?!" Sora quickly pulled from his daydream and glared at Riku, "What did you say?"

"I said…" Riku said in a matter-of-fact tone, "My boyfriend isn't even paying attention on a date with me."

"…" Sora eyed the silver-head suspiciously, "Hey, did you just say that I'm a nitwit?"

"Did I?" Riku pretended that he didn't.

"Marluxia," The brunette turned to the feminine guy who was buying food, "Did my boyfriend just say that I was a nitwit?"

Marluxia gave a firm nod. Sora stared back at Riku, eyes half-opened, "Hm… You're caught." Riku looked away embarrassedly, "So what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that I'm so glad we can tell everyone we're going out." Sora smiled. Riku nodded approvingly as he smiled too. "But…I'm still a bit worried about Roxas."

"Why?"

"Don't you think that Roxas has been forcing himself?"

"If he doesn't force himself," Riku frowned, "How is he supposed to go out with Axel? After all, their relationship is too special."

Sora nodded and sighed.

On the other hand, Axel was pissed off. The students have touched and ruined the gang's projects.

"Jeez…" Leon sighed, "How old are those people? Haven't they ever learned to admire with their eyes other than their hands?!"

"What should we do now…?" Demyx groaned.

"Let's restart it." Axel said, moving his hands to collect the ruined projects. They moved back to their usual spot.

"Axel, forget it." Xigbar sighed to the redhead who was trying to repair Leon's project, "There's no point."

"I just want to do what I can," Axel said, "And let our projects get what they deserved, because I'm sure our powers can do this all again."

"Stupid." Leon spat and left; Xigbar and Marluxia followed.

"Like they said," Demyx stood, "We really aren't interested."

"Whatever." Axel continued to concentrate on repairing, "But it isn't my style to give up so easily."

The mohawk blond picked up his backpack and left the spot too, leaving the redhead alone to fix all the projects.

Two hours have passed. Axel frowned at Demyx's design, which was a bunch of marks that he didn't understand. Just then, Demyx returned and slumped into the sofa.

"You need to fix Leon's tree." He closed his eyes, "Don't mind mine."

The redhead ignored him, and continued fixating the small details; frowning as he couldn't get it, "Demyx, what the heck is with your design? Why's it so complicated?" The said blond grinned at Axel. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" Demyx only chuckled more and stood next to Axel, "You really think you're awesome, don't you? Like you can handle everyone's design." He said mockingly, "Forget it. Let me do it." He held a hand as a gesture for Axel to give him back his tree.

"Hurry up." Axel grunted, "So much bullshits."

Just as the mohawk started to mend his project, the rest of the gang returned. Xigbar rolled his eyes at Axel who tried desperately at fixing his tree and snatched it back. When Axel was going to fix Leon's, the brunette stopped the redhead's action with a hand and pounded his fist at his own chest like a 'give it to me' gesture. Axel just threw Marluxia's tree to him without a second thought.

After a while, the group managed to restore their trees…except Axel.

"Okay, so we all finished ours," Leon said, "But Axel, you didn't do yours yet."

"Can you manage with the time? To do a whole new one…" Xigbar sighed. Leon added, "It's due tomorrow… no late works will be accepted."

Axel looked up and saw Roxas' drawing of a Christmas tree. _I'm not like you guys, so professional. So what if I lack creativity? I just think that it's all good as long as the Christmas tree represents the feeling of bliss._ The redhead picked up the piece of paper, "I think I can manage."

-- At Roxas' apartment --

The blonde was taking a dish from Aerith's hands and placing on the table when the doorbell rang. He opened it and Axel just walked in casually.

"I'm eating here tonight, is there enough food?" The redhead asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Roxas replied plainly.

"Thank you." Axel sat down at the dining table, "Can you hurry?"

"Just a moment!!" Aerith's excited voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks Aunt Aerith."

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked Axel worriedly.

"What?"

"About your projects being destroyed."

"Oh…that-" Axel was interrupted when Aerith placed the last dish onto the table. "I was just thinking 'how come you're not here yet?'" Aerith seated herself as Roxas did so too, "Wakka called me today from school and told me what happened. I think it must be done by people who like Axel."

"How's that possible? Why?" Roxas asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aerith asked, "Those people are doing things to get attention from the ones they like."

"They did it just to get attention?" Roxas tilted his head. Aerith nodded, but she suddenly screamed, "Ahhhhhhhh!! I forgot to turn off the gas!!" She rushed into the kitchen.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Jeez, why's she always so careless?"

"Roxas, you're so much like your mother." Axel smiled at the blonde.

"What?!" Roxas pouted, "I'm not as clumsy as she is!"

"No…I'm talking about your innocent thoughts." Axel expressed, "Both of you think that there aren't real bad guys in the world; when bad things happen, it's just because people don't know how to express their feelings, so they did something that hurt the others. Maybe some will think that your way of thinking is too fake, but…" He looked into Roxas' big blue eyes, "That's what I like about you." Roxas smiled sweetly.

_If you're lost… lost in the forest of love, tell me. Go to the direction of the light, the one you need is over there. Even though this way might not be the shortcut, even though this way might be a long trip… I wish that I'm Axel's light…_

"Axel…"

Axel turned to the source of voice and opened his eyes, the image of Roxas slowly emerged. _It is Roxas, my light… _The redhead smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep with this sweet thought in mind.

* * *

A/N: more reviews equal more updates 

so more updates equal more reviews, right?


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 21 

-- Gym --

Axel walked up to Riku.

"Captain," The redhead said, "I'm not practicing today. I need some sleep."

"You guys are ridiculous." Riku complained, "None of Demyx, Leon or another one came. We're having a competition next month with Hollow Bastion University. If we don't practice more and get kicked in the ass…"

Axel placed a hand onto the silver-haired man's shoulder, "I'm sure that our team will be fine with a good Captain like you."

"Yeah right." Riku frowned, "Just go."

-- Exhibition hall --

"Let's welcome the revival of our Christmas trees!" Xigbar grinned as he led the group to clap. The gang was standing in a circle, each with their trees respectively; Axel was in the middle but his tree was clothed. After the others finished clapping, the redhead smirked and unveiled his tree. The entire group was immediately attracted to it.

"Even though it doesn't look very creative…" Leon commented, "But come to think of it, Roxas' version..."

"It gives you some feelings!" Xigbar remarked.

"That's because Axel did a good job making it." Demyx laughed.

"What say you?" Leon asked the silent redhead, "It lacks creativity, you can even say it's so simple that it's boring, but…"

"But how come it became our spotlight?" The eye-patched man questioned.

"I don't know how to describe that feeling…" Demyx tilted his head multiple times.

"Bliss." Came the answer from Axel. The group immediately stared at him with awe. "Maybe only the innocent ones would truly understand what bliss is." Axel finished, "Alright, I'm tired to death. See ya tomorrow, bye." The redhead said it all in one line while walking away.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted, stopping the redhead in his tracks, "Keep up the spirit!" Axel only chuckled and left.

-- Two days later --

Axel stood with Roxas at Tiger City Mall; his friends were looking bitterly at the 24-feet tall Christmas tree before them.

"I couldn't believe that we still lost in the end." Demyx sighed.

"They chose the tree from Olympus Coliseum College; they never looked at ours." Xigbar said sourly. The blond mohawk looked around at the smiles on the faces of the people around the tree, "But when you compare their smiles with the result of the competition, the results seem pointless."

"I'd go as far as worthless." Leon added.

"Wow… The season of blessings is really here." Roxas exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Axel responded idly.

"Yeah really." The blonde looked over at his step-brother, "Don't you feel warm in your heart even if the weather is cold?"

"Does everyone have to put on a smile and mix into that kind of fake mood?" The redhead spat.

"That's not true!" Roxas frowned, "We're all happy from the bottom of our hearts."

"Yeah, I'm the only one that isn't adapted to it." Axel waved away casually.

"I think you're just scared." Roxas started.

"You're so noisy today," Axel looked away, "I'm leaving." And he left.

_It feels more like you're scared of losing the warmth_, Roxas thought as he watched Axel leaving, _so you just stay cold and away._

After much admiring the huge Christmas tree, the blonde strolled along calmly by himself. Suddenly, a little girl came up to him, "Hey look at that!" She pointed towards the balcony of one of the bridges the mall has to get across the mass of land. Roxas' gaze followed her finger to a small silver reflecting object. It was Axel's tree. Grinning widely, the blonde dashed towards the staircase and up to the balcony. Axel was already standing there, tree in his hand.

"Blessings never belonged to Devils." Axel remarked, "Just like I said, those warm, cozy moods are driving me crazy, that is…until you appeared and let me draw the shape of bliss and love."

"My drawing was uncreative though…" Roxas pouted, "But I'm happy."

Axel smiled, "Because of you, this is the first time the Devil himself has fallen in love with winter."

"So you can't resist the warmth." Roxas smiled, "And you don't want to be alone anymore."

"I can't resist it." Axel reassured. The blonde's smile widened and he ran up to Axel, tackling him into an embrace.

"My promise in this season is to give you this piece of love." Axel said after pulling away; he tipped his head towards the ground next to them, which Roxas turned his head to look at. There on the corridor of the bridge, laid a sparkling Christmas tree shape formed by electric Christmas tree decoration lights.

But did they notice some certain person seeing them accidentally?

"Hey look!" Roxas pointed at a choir with one hand; his other hand holding Axel's, "That's Marluxia!! He's in a choir?!"

"Yeah." Axel grinned. The blonde listened intensely to the beautiful sound the group of singers was producing.

"I never knew he can sing… Now that I think of it, I've never really heard him talk at all!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Now you know why," Axel smirked, "Because when he talks," He pinched his throat lightly with two fingers, "It sounds like this!" The redhead's voice came out in an unusually high-pitched hiss, almost like a duck. This caused Roxas to laugh out loudly.

-- Roxas' apartment --

The silver glowing small tree was placed onto Roxas' head dresser next to his bed. Round ocean eyes filled with awe were admiring it. Suddenly his cell vibrated in his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Roxas." Came an old lady's voice, "I'm Maleficent."

"Oh hey Grandma." Roxas greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I saw you and Axel together."

Roxas nearly dropped his phone. His mouth left agaped, "You mean…I was with him just now, well we were just looking at the Christmas Tre-"

"No, Roxas." Maleficent cut him short, "I saw him hugging you."

_Oh my god_, was the first thing in the blonde's mind, _I. Am. So. Dead._

"I see that our little Axel has quite a difference from normal people," The elder continued, "I assume your mother knows nothing of this?"

_Mom!_ The conscience in Roxas' mind snapped, "No! S-She doesn't know yet… Please don't tell her! Please!"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Maleficent backfired, "Just continue going out with Axel secretly while your parents marry?!"

"…"

"I won't tell her." Maleficent's voice suddenly sounded suspicious, almost mischievous, "On one condition. Our enterprise needs more sponsor and we can only do that by having Axel marry one of the sponsor's daughter, Naminé. You need to stay away from Axel now and agree to let him marry her."

_She's kidding…_ Roxas' eyes now widened, "…I…"

"Do you want to give up Axel or your parents' happiness? It's your choice." With that, Maleficent hung up.

-- University --

"What?!" Sora's chin dropped to the floor; Olette had an equally shocked face. "You're saying that she wants you to make a choice between Axel and your parents?"

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed, "What should I do?"

"This is a really tough choice…" Sora also heaved a sigh, sitting next to Roxas on the staircase. Axel came by.

"Hey, Rox." He called casually, "Tomorrow's weekend and Dad told you to go to this address." He handed the blonde a piece of paper, "I don't know what he's up to. It's your choice to show up." Then he turned to leave. Roxas looked at the address absentmindedly until the brunette next to him nudged him awake.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you gonna tell him about Maleficent?"

"Uh, no." Roxas shook his head after looking at Axel's back one more time, "This is just my problem, my choice. I shouldn't bother him… Let's go." He stood, but almost simultaneously he fell flat onto the floor, scaring the ghost out of his two best friends.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, his loud voice making the disappearing redhead turned. Emerald eyes broadened before their owner sprinted back to the fainted blonde.

Roxas' cerulean eyes woke up to slightly bright light and his usual ceiling. His eyes took time to focus on the face beside the blonde. Red hair soon came into sight. Roxas jumped up, "W-What happened?"

"Jeez how old are you?" Axel taunted, "You fainted from stress and strain; what an old man."

"Well… I was worried these few days so I couldn't sleep…" Roxas pouted, "You know, your trees were destroyed, and Zexion was having a bad time, and your trees weren't chosen…and…and…" The blonde stopped himself before saying anything about Maleficent and when he saw Axel spacing out, looking dissatisfied with himself, "Did you take me home?"

"I drove you home." Axel raised his brows.

"Oh…" Roxas replied, disappointed that Axel didn't hold him in his arms.

"But I also put you into your bed." Axel smirked. Roxas drifted off into his fantasy of Axel holding him bridal style.

"Looking at your short and thin frame," Axel laughed, "I didn't know you were_that_ heavy."

"Hey!" Roxas frowned and turned to the redhead sharply, but Axel swiftly pushed him back onto the bed. The blonde could see Axel's face moving closer…

"Be a good boy and stay in bed." Axel whispered before kissing Roxas on the forehead and promptly leaving the room.

Sneaking out, Roxas peeked into the kitchen.

"Axel." He murmured softly.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Axel said without looking up from the pot he was cooking into.

"Sorry."

"You fainted because you worry too much." Axel sighed.

"I don't." Roxas whispered quietly in a pout, "It's all because of you…"

"I what?" Axel backfired, "Can you please take care of yourself first? You don't even take care of your own body, how can you worry about the others?"

"Yeah so I like to worry, so what?!" The blonde raised his voice slightly.

"I don't like it when you do that!" Axel growled at him, "Seriously, who else will force themselves until they faint?!"

Roxas' pout turned into a grin, "Are you worrying about me?" Axel didn't reply, but returned to his cooking.

"Are you cooking something for me to eat?" The blonde continued to ask.

"No, I'm just doing it for fun." Axel replied sarcastically.

"Is this the first time you're cooking?" Roxas chuckled, "I'm happy; you're doing something you've never done before for me." The redhead remained silent. "Let's make it Axel's First Time Cooking Day today!" Roxas exclaimed happily, "Even though I haven't eaten it yet, but just I'm sure it's just like what Uncle Wakka said, 'The feelings of a cook', that means Axel your feelings, right?"

Said redhead opened the refrigerator and bent down, hiding behind the door. "Because…you're my most important person." He smirked and took out some seasoning before standing back up and returning to the pot.

'_I really hate myself. I just thought that I don't need to do anything other than to give my heart for you.' _Roxas recalled that night after the dinner with Maleficent,_ 'That's enough.' 'I don't deserve to be your most important person.' 'Did I say you're my most important person? Did I?'_ Roxas was chuckling to himself and failed to notice Axel approaching him until the redhead scooped him up into his arms.

"Waah!"

"I'm not done cooking your porridge yet." Axel said, "So you are staying in your bed."

Roxas looked at his own torso and the way Axel was holding him, "Wow, it really _is_ the bridal style!" Axel only rolled his eyes and started heading for the blonde's room. "And I can even eat Axel's hand-cooked porridge! Oh I'm so lucky!!" Roxas started giggling and swaying around excitedly.

"You're noisy, y'know." Axel sighed, although contently.

"I'm not!" The blonde argued childishly.

"Yeah, just like a kiddo!"

"Am not!"

"Gosh you're heavy! You're so fat!!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Yes you are, get a diet!"

…

* * *

TBC. Leave reviews to make me smile, please? 


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

A/N: Okay, apologies for the long absence. These chapters have actually been written way before, it's just that I either didn't have time to upload them, or I totally forgot to. So yeah, I hope the wait didn't shoo anyone away, and please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22

"I'm almost there." Axel growled to his cell phone, "Old man, what do you want this time? …I get it."

The redhead approached a building and walked in.

_**Flash, flash, beep flash, beep flash.**_The camera buzzed from time to time when the photographer focused on Aerith and Wakka who were posing. "Yes, that's great." _**Flash**_"A little bit left, yes, good! Now smile more, c'mon! Be cheerful!" _**Beep flash**_

"Hey Axel!!" The orange-haired man greeted gleefully when the redhead turned the corner into the photography studio. All crew members ceased their actions when Wakka ran towards Axel and brought him forth to the photographer, "Here, here. This is my son, he's handsome, ya? Whoever with a pair of eyeglasses will have their glasses explode when they see him; the ones without eyeglasses their eyes will spit fire."

"Shut up!" was the redhead's roaring response.

"Look at his shy expression!" Wakka continued to exclaim, "It's especially attractive! Come on, let's take a picture!"

"This is so stupid, I'm leaving." Axel rolled his eyes irritably and turned to leave, only to halt when he saw a gorgeous Roxas dressed in complete ivory suit, rosy pink obviously tinting his cheekbones. The redhead could tell his heart beating faster as he stared awestruck at the dazzling blonde in front of him.

"Why are you all dressed up like this?" Axel asked in a slightly annoyed tone, trying to hide his dumbfounded expression away.

"Well...because Uncle Wakka and Mom want me to take photos with them." Roxas replied a slight bit nervously. Wakka nodded in an idiotic expression.

"And you, Axel!" Aerith added cheerfully, "I really hope that we can have a complete family photo."

Axel turned to her, "I...w-"

"You won't disappoint me, right?" Aerith asked.

"I would be a jerk if I don't do it, right?" Axel wisted around.

"Yeah!" Wakka clapped his hands excitedly, "Look at my son, he's filial, gentle, considerate and hands-"

"If you don't shut up I'll disappear right now!!" Axel howled again.

_**Flash.**_"Wow, you guys are all so good-looking." The photographer complimented, "Your two sons are very handsome."

"Ehh..." Aerith looked to the blonde who was standing behind Wakka (Aerith and Wakka were sitting in front; Axel and Roxas stood behind them), "So Roxie has grown..."

"So, Roxas you've got a girlfriend?" Wakka turned around.

"No I don't!" Roxas pouted.

"Eh? Last time I saw you holding a pretty Christmas tree, didn't a girl make you that?" Aerith crooked an eyebrow.

"That was my art project." Axel interrupted, "I gave it to Roxas because he was the one who designed it."

"Oh..." Aerith hanged her head, "So that's what it was..."

"Yeah," Wakka nodded, "You took it the wrong way..."

"Aww..." Aerith sighed, "Well Roxas, if you have a date, remember to introduce her to us!"

_If I could've, I would've, Mom... _Roxas whined mentally.

"Actually," Wakka suddenly started, "Even though we aren't officially married, but I want Aerith and Roxie to come live with us after the New Year. And when we do that, we'll put this complete family picture at home, ya?"

Aerith giggled and nodded shyly. _So...we're really living together now..._ Roxas gulped. Axel smirked, _that means, Roxas and I are living together... Now isn't that great news?_

-- Next week --

Roxas slowly fluttered open his lashes. Axel's face came into focus. _He's my future brother, _Axel's face moved closer, _Axel._

"Wait!" Roxas grabbed the redhead's chin and stopped his motion, "Axel, what're you doing?"

"Roxas, let us be dangerous brothers." Axel smirked mischievously. Roxas screamed and jumped from the bed, avoiding the redhead; but Axel was faster and forced him down into a kiss, and then...

'THUMP!'

They fell off from the bed...or rather, _Roxas _fell off from his bed.

The blonde gasped and sat up from the cold floor, "It was just a dream...W-Why did I have such a dream? That's soo embarrassing..." Roxas mumbled while his face blushed to the shade of a tomato; he quickly crawled back into the bed, wishing that no one heard him falling off from the bed.

"Good morning." A voice startled him.

Roxas turned sharply around, only to find Axel lying sideways on the other half of his queen-sized bed leisurely.

"It's time for breakfast, brother." Axel grinned. Roxas eyed him suspiciously and slowly raised a hand to...pinch the redhead's cheek.

"Arghhhh!" Axel yelled.

Roxas sat up from the bed, "This time's real..."

"How dare you to pinch me!" Axel sat up too and attacked the blonde's cheek, squeezing the flesh to bright pink, "Do you surrender? Do you surrender?"

"OKOK I SURRENDER!!" Roxas raised a hand and soon his cheek was released while his hand was taken. Axel pulled Roxas back so they were lying next to each other on the bed.

"Hey Roxy," Axel turned to face the blonde, "How come you still sleep with your shirt on? It's not sexy at all."

Roxas did nothing other than pout.

Aerith was placing dishes onto the table while Axel walked downstairs.

"G'd Morning, Auntie." He greeted and proceeded to sit next to Roxas.

"Morning!" Aerith replied gleefully.

"Axel," Roxas frowned to his breakfast, "Can you knock the door next time before coming into my room?"

"I did." Axel replied as if Roxas was supposed to know, "But you didn't wake up."

"Now, now, Roxas," Aerith said, "How can you be so lazy?"

Roxas pouted and was about to protest until Wakka's voice caught away all the attention, "Aerith!" He posed in his new suit on the staircase.

"Honey!!" Aerith exclaimed in joy and rushed towards her fiancé.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Wakka continued, "How is my suit?"

"You're so handsome!!" Aerith clasped her hands in adoration.

"This is a new suit!" Wakka remarked, "I suppose that I won't embarrass you on our wedding?"

Aerith gasped, "It fits you really well!!"

"Really?" Wakka asked, "Is it making you fall in love with me once again today?"

"HEY!! Old man!!" Axel bowled, "You're making me have heartburns every morning! It's getting difficult to breath and I feel drowsy and nauseous!"

The other three gave out rapid giggles; Aerith wrapped an arm around Wakka's and they walked as if they were in a marriage ceremony.

_Mom will officially marry Uncle Wakka,_ Roxas thought, _it's been a week since we moved from our old apartment... We left the home that I grew up in, the castle that my father Cloud built for us. I know that memories will not be forgotten; it's just that for Mom's sake, I'll lock it deeper in my heart, deeper in the most precious corner._

_'Roxie, let's go to school hand in hand!' _The image of the tall, strong Cloud holding my hand resurfaced, _'Yay! I love you, Daddy!'_

"What's wrong?" Axel's voice snapped Roxas from his memories.

"Huh? Nothing..."

"Let's go to school happily altogether today!" Wakka sat down.

Axel grimaced, "Not again..."

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded merrily to Wakka, "Let's all go to school happily!"

-- University --

The car arrived at the main entrance and all three climbed out of the vehicle. Wakka strolled broadly in the school.

"Hey that's the Principle!" A student noted, "And that's his son, that means he's the next Principle!"

"Eh? Who's that boy?" Another student inquired, "He's always around with the Principle's son..."

"Next time don't let my dad's passion get into your head, got it memorized?" Axel growled quietly.

"I'm regretting it too..." Roxas pouted.

"Hey, how are things going with you and Axel now?" Sora asked Roxas as them and Olette walked towards a class.

"…There's nothing to report about…" Roxas replied dully.

"Nothing at all?!" Sora frowned, "That's impossible; aren't you guys living together now?"

"What?" Roxas pouted, "You know that when Uncle and Mom are there, how can we possibly do anything?" _But… I had that kind of dream…_ Roxas recalled.

"Roxas, you're blushing…" Olette tilted her head innocently as she placed a hand over the blonde's forehead, "Are you having a fever?"

"It definitely is a fever." Sora sighed, "A _feverish_ Roxas."

"Hey! You're the one being pervy here!" Roxas fired back.

"But logically," Sora said, "Guys like him think with the _lower half_ of their bodies; don't you think he's slow?"

"Sora, you said 'he's slow'," Olette asked, "Are you talking about Riku?"

Roxas quickly gave a triumphant glance towards Olette and stuck his tongue out to the brunette.

"I'm talking about AXEL." Sora rolled his eyes and emphasized.

'_Ring!'_

"There's the bell!" Roxas said, "I'm going!" And he proceeded into the classroom. Sora smiled sarcastically towards Olette, "Olette, remember to pay attention to class, and **use your brain**!" He poked her temple, "Or else you'll always be so thick-headed."

-- Later in the afternoon at Axel' house --

Aerith shuffled out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and poured some into a cup, then she handed it to Maleficent who was sitting in the sofa.

"Thank you." Maleficent received the cup and sipped, "Aerith."

"Yes?"

"About the marriage...I was thinking that we should go to your hometown and make an announcement first."

"Really? I was thinking about the same thing!" Aerith exclaimed excitedly, "I think you, Wakka and I should go back there and just make note to them so they can come during the ceremony!"

"Yes...and what about the boys?" Maleficent reminded.

"Well, I asked Axel and he said he doesn't want to go." Aerith said, "And I think it would be better if Roxas would stay with him so he won't be too bored. You know, Axel isn't the type to do the housework and manage a home..."

"So you plan to just leave the kids here?" Maleficent asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah." Aerith nodded, "After all, the announcement is just one of the processes in a marriage. The kids will think that it's boring."

"Well you sure have a point," Maleficent sighed, "but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you know that Axel is um...bisexual?" The witch-like woman asked.

"Well, I've heard from Wakka that he did like some guys before..." Aerith replied.

"Well, maybe I was just worrying too much, but even though those two boys are becoming brothers, they aren't exactly blood-related after all..." Maleficent remarked.

"But I think they're getting along really well." The auburn haired lady smiled.

"That's what I'm worrying about, I'm afraid that they get along _too_ well."

Aerith stayed silent for a second before gasping and laughed, "Oh, Mom! What makes you worry about things like this?"

"Well if something actually happened, then it's too late, Aerith." Maleficent frowned, "Those two are right at their golden ages, I was afraid that if they..."

"Mom..." Aerith's expression grew serious, "Is this how you think of my son?"

"No-"

Maleficent was cut off when the front door swung open.

"Mom! We're back! ..." Roxas exclaimed loudly as he entered the house, but stopped dead in his track when he saw Maleficent, causing Axel who was behind him to bump into him.

"Roxas what is your pro- oh, Grandma." Axel noted plainly and started walking past all the others to the stairs that leads to his room.

"Wait, Axel." Maleficent ordered coldly, "I have something to say."

All eyes turned to the wicked woman.

"Axel, you're Wakka's son and the CEO-to be of our enterprise, you need to have a good titled family." Maleficent said, pulling out a portfolio from her purse, "I've arranged marriage with you and this girl." She opened the folder to reveal the photo of a pretty ice blonde haired girl."

_WHAT?!_ Roxas screamed mentally, _I thought she was going to let me choose!_

"Definitely. No." Axel bellowed.

"You'll take it even if you don't want it!" Maleficent yelled back.

"I'm already an adult!! You can't make me!!" Axel roared before storming upstairs; Roxas chased after him instinctively. The other two women just sat there silently.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Axel!!" Knocks pounded on the redhead's bedroom door, "Open up!"

"Just leave me alone!" Axel's muffled voice came through. Roxas sighed and tried one more time, knocking on the door frantically.

No reply.

_Fine I'll leave you alone!_ Roxas thought sourly and returned to his room.

When Axel heard that the blonde has given up, he sighed and grumbled, standing up from the bed and opened his door. The hallway was empty.

"Alright, take care, Mom." Aerith's voice was distant downstairs, followed by the 'click!' of the front door lock. She walked upstairs and saw Axel.

"Axel..." She exhaled deeply, "Don't be mad at your grandma, she just wanted the best for you."

"Yeah, like forcing me on a marriage I don't want." Axel spat, his gaze averted from his mother-to-be to indicate that he isn't mad at her but his grandma.

"Come on, darlling." Aerith cupped his cheeks, "Maybe we should go talk to her some time later when we're free and then maybe we'll figure something out."

Axel nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. Aerith looked over at Roxas' closed door, "Where's Roxie?"

"He's back in his room." Axel dipped his head casually, "I guess he's tired from what just happened."

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone. I think he has got homework anyway." Aerith patted Axel's shoulder kindly before walking back downstairs. The redhead heaved another sigh and sat on the railing right next to Roxas' door. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

Roxas was on his bed, face down. He sighed, which came out as a dim noise. Suddenly his cell phone rang on the dresser; he grumbled and took it to look at the little screen on the flip. Axel.

"You're so silly." Was the first thing Roxas said, "We're living in the same house, why're you using the cell phone to talk to me?"

"Oh really?" Axel replied, "Well then I'm just gonna go into your room."

"No!" Roxas frowned, "Mom and Uncle will find out!!" Just as he finished, the door knob of his bedroom door was being twisted open. Roxas stood up hastily and dashed towards the now-swinging open piece of wood, only to crash his lips with Axel's when the redhead met him right in the face. The blonde's soul was captured in the contact until the other pulled away. Axel gave a playful wink before retreating back out and closing the door.

"You scare me every time." Roxas giggled to his cell phone as he leant against the door.

"When I want to do something evil, not even the police can catch me." Axel chuckled, "Plus, the more dangerous the place is, the safer it is."

"Well... How does kissing count as something evil?" Roxas said.

"...Want me to be more of a bad boy?" Axel laughed, "I won't mind."

"You're so pervy!" Roxas whined.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel louted.

"Whatever. The basketball team is going to camping tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Roxas pouted, "Good night!"

"Rox!" Axel called again.

"What?"

"Even though the door is in between us, but I can still feel that you're right here with me." Axel expressed, "I like this."

Roxas chuckled. "Good night." Axel said before hanging up.

_I can smell Axel's scent in the air..._ Roxas thought sweetly, _all the problems seem to weave away because of our closure... And also our hearts..._

-- Next day --

Crickets chirp and the sun burns. The basketball team members gathered up near a park. Their captain Riku approached them.

"Hey guys." The silver-haired man greeted, "In order to get ourselves ready for the annual competition with Hollow Bastion University on Friday, which is tomorrow; we hold this camp every year. This year is also suiting the tradition. Since Tifa is from the Report class, she'll be recording the process of today's activities and she'll be responsible for posting them up. And uh... I think that's all." As he finished, a bus slowed to a stop behind him. He gestured for the team to follow him on board the vehicle. Zexion followed behind Tifa; the lilac-haired boy was planning to sit with Demyx, but of course Tifa sank into the seat beside the dirty blonde before him. He let out an embarrassed blush before proceeding to sit with Marluxia. The engine of the bus roared and they started towards a woodland.

_'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!'_

"Alright everyone!" Riku yelled, "Let's gather up! I've discussed with our two managers about our team's statistics and we aim to train your strength, endurance and agility. We'll divide into groups of 2; one as defensive and one as offensive. The primary objective of the offensive is to penetrate pass the defensive; the objective of the defensive is to get the ball. Since we're in the woods and the ground isn't always flat, the practice is a lot harder than usual practice in the gym. Now let's get in the groups!"

Axel paired with Marluxia randomly while Xigbar and Leon paired together; then Zexion was forced to pair with Demyx. The team swirled around the little space for a while, practicing their skills among roadblocks like trees and such. Tifa had noticed that Demyx and Zexion's group were acting weird with a strange aura around the duo. She went up to Demyx.

"Demyx, here have some water," She handed the mohawked blonde a bottle, "Now get your ass in gear and practice well!" She laughed, earning a playful punch in the arm by Demyx. All these actions were absorbed into the slate-haired boy's eyes, but he decided not to show any emotion before his friends.

"Oi! Demyx! Zexion! Don't stop!" Riku shouted from afar, causing the two men to snap out of whatever their minds were on and into motion. However, Demyx noticed Zexion wiping something off his eyes before getting ready for the practice again.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Tifa asked Roxas.

"Eh? How come you're here?" Roxas asked, standing up from the little camp that they set up as a station, "Aren't they having practices? Don't you have to record it?"

"Oh...they're doing the endurance training, the most important part of this camping, all of the members have to go run up the hill, I don't have that kind of energy to follow them, so I came back." Tifa shrugged.

"Oh..."

"Hey, have you noticed anything weird about Demyx and Zexion?" Tifa asked testingly.

"Hm... Not really, why?"

"Nothing... It's just that...don't you think Zexy acts weirdly around Demyx?" Tifa fidgeted with her fingers.

"..." Roxas hesitated, remembering that Tifa still didn't know about Demyx and Zexion's past, "Well...they were friends before, remember? So I guess it's just kinda...weird for Zexion to be around Demyx after all these years..."

"But I think there's more to it than just that..." The black-haired girl insisted, "Roxas, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Huh? I-I..."

"I can just tell from your expressions." Tifa suddenly showed that old evil look, threatening Roxas to tell her.

"Ok alright, I'll tell you." Roxas sighed, "Remember once you came to a corridor and found me eavesdropping on Demyx and Zexion?"

"Yeah...Wait, you were eavesdropping?"

"Yeah. Well, I heard them talking. And afterwards when you and Demyx were gone, Zexion told me what happened. He said that there was a time when he went out with Demyx."

Tifa seemed shocked about the statement; but Roxas continued nevertheless, "He said that everything was find back then, until a while Demyx suddenly broke up with him because of his grades or something. Then I guess Demyx moved on with his life. But Zexion was always hurt and he couldn't really fall in love with anyone else, kind of like stuck. So when he came to our school and found Demyx here, it's like everything came back to him even more than before..."

"No wonder he's always like shy or sad around Demyx..." Tifa nodded understandingly, "Wait, does he know about how Demyx...likes me?"

"Yeah I told him..." Roxas smiled sheepishly, earning a glare from Tifa, "Well, he'll know one day anyways, judging by the way Demyx acts around you. But right now, I think Demyx is really confused."

"Confused? How?"

"Well see, when Zexy wasn't here yet, he always liked you. But now that Zexion has come between you two, he's not sure who he really likes now. As for Zexion, he sure had secretly hoped that he can get back with Demyx, but he's also afraid about hurting you."

Tifa stayed silently in thought. It was as if now _she_ was the outsider that came barging into Demyx and Zexion's relationship.

The mountain lane was long and narrow, allowing not a lot of space for the members to overrun the others. Riku was of course, leading the line; with Axel second and his friends following. Zexion's footstep became more and more heavy, his heart sinking like a stone to the abyss of an ocean whenever his eyes cross over the mohawked blond. If the short slate-haired boy was famous for anything, it would be his outburst of energy when he's depressed or angry. Due to the fact that he was slowing down, some other members pushed him forcefully, resulting in him nearly falling over. He glared to the back, his eyes a scary shade of blood red now. When he turned back, his legs started moving as if they had got a motor installed into them and a turbo added. Pushing the others away, he sprinted and sprinted ahead, crossing everyone, even Riku and disappeared far away. Demyx saw all of this, _he's running fast... That means he's either sad or angry, or both._

After what seemed like an hour or so, Zexion finally reached the pavilion that marks the end of the marathon. Riku followed closely.

"What's wrong, Zexion?" He asked after a while of painful panting, "I've never seen you so fast."

"Can I ask you a question, Captain?" Zexion asked, placing his elbows onto the railing.

"What?"

"If there's someone that you like a lot, and that person likes you back too, but your close friend also likes that person, what would you do? Would you give up the love of your life for a friend?"

"Nope." Riku answered clearly, "I believe that as long as two people are truly in love with one another, than they should persist to be together no matter what. This is something I've learned from Axel and Demyx."

"Axel and Demyx?"

"Yeah. Demyx tried to 'convince' Axel to love Tifa once." Riku said, "It didn't work out well. Axel won't give in no matter what. He said he wouldn't give up the love of his life just to make two other friends happy."

"Who's the love of his life?"

"...You didn't know?" Riku stared at Zexion, somewhat shocked. The periwinkle haired man shook his head.

"He loves Roxas." Riku sighed.

"But... Aren't they..."

"Brothers? Yeah. But Axel doesn't care." The silver-haired man shrugged. Pounding footsteps grew from distance as the team caught up with the two. Zexion patted Riku's shoulder gratefully before heading back to the base camp.

"Wait where are you going?" Riku asked his back.

"I'm going somewhere to clean myself up. I don't want to smell like sweat." Zexion waved casually without turning back.

"Riku, where is Zexion?" Demyx asked curiously.

"He just went to clean up. He said he doesn't want to smell like sweat." Riku replied nonchalantly.

"Clean up...?" The dirty blonde rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I don't think there's any bathroom nearby though... Is there any water source around?"

"I know there's a river near here." Axel interrupted.

"A river?!" Demyx echoed, "H-He doesn't know how to swim!" He mumbled to himself before heading down the hill. _What's with both of them...?_ Riku frowned internally.

Sitting on a rock near the river, Zexion sighed to himself. _What am I supposed to do? Someone help me! Ugh! Either just make Tifa not like Demyx or just make me not love Demyx for goodness' sake!! I'm tired of being stuck somewhere, not being able to move on!_

"Zexion!"

Said slate-haired man jumped and turned sharply around, only to lose his footing on the slippery rocks. He shrieked (how unusual of him) as his body fell backwards into the drifting river uncontrollably. Demyx jumped into the water skillfully, towing the shorter man back onshore.

"_-cough- -cough- -cough-_ What are you _-cough-_ doing here?" Zexion choked out the words.

"Riku told me you were going to the river." Demyx said as he wrapped his sweater over Zexion, "I knew you were never the one for water."

"...You still remember?" Zexion chuckled bitterly.

"I'll never forget every single minute that I've spent with you." Demyx stated, looking and sounding deadly serious.

"Why?" The slate-haired male looked into spring green eyes.

"Because..."

Tifa was gathering wood for a camp fire when the team returned.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, but soon noticed her friends missing, "Riku, where's Demyx?"

"He went to the river with Zexion." Riku replied casually, "Something about Zexion doesn't know how to swim."

_Oh yaeh..._ Tifa thought, _Zexy really doesn't know how to swim... I wonder if he's okay, maybe I should check on them._ "Roxas, I'll go check on them, can you take care of the things here first?" She asked. Roxas nodded disinterestedly and she ran off.

The woodland was quite dense and could be misleading, but thankfully Tifa followed the sound of the river and found it. She walked along the narrow pathways until a voice joined the sound of the running river.

"...You still remember?" _Zexion!_

"I'll never forget every single minute that I've spent with you." _Is that...Demyx?_

"Why?"

"Because..." Demyx's dirty blonde mohawk came into sight, "Ever since you came back into my life, I finally realized what I've been missing. That's you, Zexion, I love you. All these years I tried to tell myself that you're gone. I know I've hurt you deeply and I don't deserve you, but I can't forget you. I love you, _so much_."

Silence followed. Zexion was too shocked to react. But when his conscience returned, he couldn't help but clung his arms to Demyx's waist, "I love you too. I've _always_ loved you."

Demyx smiled and lifted the lilac-haired man's chin, moving in to kiss him.

"Demyx?" Zexion's voice interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"What about Tifa?" The concern was reminded.

"...I-I don't know." Demyx sighed and released Zexion. Said girl had turned around, walking back to the station with millions of thoughts going through her mind.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Came Roxas' concerned voice.

"Rox...am I...am I interfering with my friends' happiness?"

"What?"

"Demyx and Zexion... They truly love each other, but they... they won't get together because of me..." Tifa sobbed, tears streaming out from her dark eyes. Seeing this, Roxas immediately opened his shoulder for the girl to lean on, patting her hair and soothing her.

"It's ok, Tifa... It's not your fault... They'll...they'll have to depend on their wills and they'll figure it out, yeah?" Roxas whispered, "Don't worry..."

_It's not ok..._ She thought, _I don't want to be like the third party there... This isn't right..._ She hastily wiped off her tears and backed away from Roxas after a while. She turned and there stood Demyx and Zexion, slightly shocked of her puffy eyes.

Tifa took in a huge breath, "You know, when I liked Axel, I always thought of Demyx as a silly fool." She smiled at the said dirty blonde and slate-haired man. The three of them were sitting on some rocks, just the three of them. "But when he actually dared to do something like attacking Roxas, my idea of him has changed."

"Tifa..."

"You guys should get together."

The statement was followed by a long pause of silence. The two males just sat there, looking stunned; yet joy flickered in their pupils. "But Tifa...what about you?" Demyx asked.

"I've done a lot of stupid things." Tifa chuckled, "I've been the alienated girl; I've been mean to others, especially Roxas; I've even been stupid enough to think that if Axel can't be mine, then I at least have Demyx. But I was wrong; there isn't such thing as '_I think he belongs to me_'. A person will only belong to you when you are willing to belong to him, and I wasn't. I've done enough stupid things, I don't want my two good friends who are deeply in love with each other not being able to get together just because of the stupid things I did, am doing and will do." She approached the two men, taking one hand from each and placed them together, "You guys belong together." She smiled sweetly as her hands left the two holding ones.

"But Tifa, are you...going to be alright?" Zexion asked concernedly.

"Why won't I be?" She tilted her head, "I suppose ending this chaos is good to all of us, isn't it? If it's good to me, then why won't I be alright?"

The other two exchanged glances before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's all I have to say; so Zexy, I'm giving Demyx to you now!" She waved and winked before running away, "I don't think any food would be left down at the camp if you don't move now! That marathon was pretty tiring y'know!"


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 24

-- On the streets --

A lonely brunette sat quietly on a bench. His lips sighing and his eyes saying, "I'm so sad!". His hands were clutching onto two pieces of what seemed to be tickets. The boy fiddled with them absentmindedly, his mind thinking about something else...

"_Let me remind you, did you make the same mistake?" A long, blue haired man chuckled obnoxiously beside Sora._

"_I don't have to pretend to be close to you." Sora spat, his face muscles twitching, "Plus, I don't need you reminder."_

"_Don't be so stubborn, Sora." Saix laughed, "I heard that your current boyfriend, that captain of the basketball team is also going out with you because you confessed to him."_

"_...It's none of your business." Sora retorted, his head turning away and his brows knitted together._

"_Do you know why Xemmy went out with me after dumping you?" Saix asked as if he knows a big secret._

"_It's because both of you are __**filthy**__ enough to do that." The brunette retaliated with a sarcastic chuckle._

"_Then what about you?" The blue-haired man looked at Sora in a disgusted manner, "At first, Xemnas didn't like you __**at all**__, if it weren't for the fact that you confessed to him and asked him out, he wouldn't even date you. Do you know where the problem is? When an Uke asks a Seme out, they won't treasure you at all."_

Running footsteps.

"Sora, I'm here..." Olette panted, "When is the movie starting? Can we make it?"

She got no response from the somewhat dumbstruck-looking brunette.

"It's ok if we can't make it, Sora." Olette comforted, "You can ask Riku to go with you next time."

"Is it true that the kinds of me isn't worthy to be treasured?" Sora asked plainly.

"What's wrong?" Olette frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Sora didn't say another word but rather turned away and started walking. Olette didn't know what happened and stood there for a while; during that, pearls of tears trickled down Sora's cheeks. The worried brunette girl caught up with her friend and decided to stroll with him silently.

Arriving at the gym, Sora looked at the practicing Riku. The sky was already a shade of navy, but a few of the important team members had stayed around for more practice even after the camp. _"I guess; to Riku, dating with you isn't even more fun than playing basketball." _Saix's repulsive face once again surfaced Sora's mind.

Another score for Riku! Roxas and Tifa cheered gleefully as they approach the dismissing team for a one-minute water break.

"Are you confident in the competition tomorrow?" Roxas asked as he handed a bottle of water to the sweaty captain.

"Of course, 'cause we have Axel, the secret weapon." The silver-haired man chuckled, followed by a laugh from the blonde. Sora pouted sourly and walked away, making Olette frown but following him nonetheless.

-- Later at Sora's house --

_-click- -click- -chuckles- -click- -click- -click-_

The studs on the keyboard were pushed in rapidly, making all sorts of ticking sounds. Sora bit his bottom lip at an instant message, his eyes reflecting the light from the screen. Hesitating, he typed something in reply.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Olette asked quietly with concern deep in her voice, "Ever since we left from the theater, you've been all moody like this."

Sora didn't say anything, but continued to chit-chat on IM.

"Sora, it _is_ Riku's fault that he missed your date; but right now he's in full-busy mode for the game, I'm sure you've seen how he was practicing very seriously?" Olette went on talking, "Why don't you wait until the game was finished before getting mad at him?"

Sora let out a chuckle, "Hey, this guy is pretty funny. He just told me a joke, let me ask him what school he attends to."

_'Ding, ding, la-la, Ding ding!'_ Sora's cell phone rang. Olette answered it, seeing that the brunette wasn't going to do so.

"Hello? Hey Roxy. Yeah... Oh we didn't wait for you just now because..." She glanced at Sora, "Because Sora and I thought it's a bit boring watching them practice. Hm...uh-huh... I know, we will go to the game. Hm...alright, bye-bye." She hung up.

"This guy wants to fleshmeet me tomorrow." Sora said, indicating the message on the screen.

"Are you crazy?!" Olette exclaimed, "Why would you want to meet him?!"

-- Next day --

A crowd gathered on the bleachers in the gym. Some were holding banners to cheer for their favorite players and athletes. The judges seated themselves, flipping through documents and making recordings for preparation. Riku approached Axel, patting the redhead on the shoulder.

"Axel, today you'll be our major anchor man." Riku punched the redhead's shoulder strongly, "Alright?"

"If you're ok, then I'm ok." Axel expressed coolly, "I remember that you said once you've got the ball, you must win and score; I agree with that for a 100 percent."

"Let's do it!" Riku held out a hand which Axel gladly gave a firm squeeze. The silver-haired man then went to take off his coat while Roxas approached his brother.

"You better do well!" Roxas grinned widely, "I'll be watching you!"

_'DON DON DON DON!!'_

Loud sounds of a drum caught all attention. Axel turned to the balcony only to find his father pounding drumsticks on the big round instrument, chanting like there's no tomorrow.

"Did you ask him to come here?" Axel's face suddenly became threateningly dark.

"...You don't like it?" Roxas asked, looking a bit guilty.

"Can you tell that old man to quiet down for goodness' sake?!" Axel growled, pointing fingers at the hyperactive Wakka who turned around to the crowd, "Hey everyone! Isn't Axel handsome?" "HANDSOME!!" "Isn't he cool?" "COOL!!"

Riku looked at the flying banners, the people cheering full-heartedly. Axel's friends gathered around the redhead, playing and joking about his popularity. Riku wished that one special person is here to do that for him right now... He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_'Ding, ding, la-la, Ding ding!'_

Sora stopped his pace and dug out his cell phone. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse me." He said softly to a long ice blond haired man and turned to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sora? It's Riku. Uh...the game is about to start."

"It doesn't matter if I'm going or not, does it?" Sora said coldly, "Either way, you're gonna win the game, right?"

"But I want you to come..."

"Why?" Sora retorted icily, "On your basketball court, I was always just standing there at the side like an idiot. I can't even see my own existence in your eyes! Maybe it's because I was always the initiative one, so you're taking all of this for granted."

"Sora, I don't understand what you're talking about..." Riku was frowning, "Is there something I did wrong?"

_'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!'_

The whistle signaled for all players to get in position.

"Sora, I've got to go."

"Alright," Sora smiled sarcastically, though his boyfriend couldn't see it, "If I want you to give up your game for me, or else you're gonna lose me, then what are you gonna do?"

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Ugh! Forget it! Don't mind me! Good luck!" _'click'_ He hung up, stifling a few sniffs and returned to the guy he met online.

"Riku, I'm getting more and more worried, I must tell you something." Olette dashed to the silver-haired captain.

"What is it?"

"I'm really worried about Sora." She frowned, "I think he is meeting someone he just knew online yesterday. Is it alright for him to just go and meet some stranger like this?"

"Wait-wait. What happened?"

"It was yesterday afternoon...

"_Are you crazy?! Why would you want to meet some guy online?!" Olette frowned, "And you're meeting him tomorrow afternoon! That's when Riku's game is going to be!"_

_Sora sank back into the chair, "I'm just really tired. Whether I'm going to cheer for him or not, one way or another, it's not gonna make any difference."_

"_What...what's wrong with you?" Olette asked._

"_I don't want to be the initiative one anymore." Sora pouted, "I think it's cool to try a guy online, if we're cool with it, then we'll go on; if not, then we'll just break up. It's much more relaxing."_

"They were going to meet at the Radiant Garden Mall." Olette informed, "I'm really worried about him."

Riku didn't say another word, but went on taking his jacket off and going to his player position. His face holding a grave expression.

On the other hand, the long haired man advanced to place an arm over Sora's shoulder, forcing the boy to get closer. Coincidentally, Tifa was rushing down at the opposite sidewalk, _oh man! The game is going to start!_ She rushed past the couple, and stopped when she recognized the brunette. The black-haired girl wanted to go on towards the gym, but something about Sora and that stranger felt wrong...

Cheers grew louder when the two teams stood ready; the ball slowly raising in between the face of the two captains...

"Time-out, referee, I call for a substitution." Riku suddenly called out and turned away, "Leon, sub me up!"

The brunette immediately stood up, nodding understandingly.

"Axel! I'll leave the rest to you!" Riku yelled out, "I have to go."

"Go do what you think is the most important thing." Axel said lucidly, "Leave the court to me. I will fight along your part." He made a gestured to his shoulder, indicating that Riku can depend on him. Riku smiled and grabbed his jacket before rushing out.

"Oh crap!" The long ice blond haired Vexen cried out, "I forgot I have a report to work on! The file is still in my computer...what should I do..."

"If that's the case, then let's just meet again another day." Sora suggested innocently.

"No no! My apartment is just right over there!" He pointed to a building a few yards ahead, "Why don't we go to my home and let me just finish it off a bit, then we'll go watch some movies?"

Sora seemed hesitant; Tifa was following them a few feet behind.

"It'll only take a few minutes," Vexen lied, "If I don't email it to the professor today, I'll be dead, please?"

"O-Ok..." Sora nodded doubtfully, letting the taller man to hurry him on.

The competition was growing very intense; as soon as the guys from Hollow Bastion University found out that Axel is one of the major players in their team, they started doing things like pushing lightly, or placing heavy guard on the redhead, preventing him from getting the ball. The two teams strove to get the higher score, evening out each other's score soon. In the last ten seconds of the first half of the game, Axel's team was still two points behind Hollow Bastion. Another lay-up by Axel evened the score out.

_'BEEEEEEP!!'_

Axel slumped into a chair, sweat trickling down his forehead and neck. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he panted, gasping for air desperately.

"You look like you're forcing yourself." Roxas said worriedly as he squatted handed the redhead a bottle of water, "Are they pushing you too hard?"

"Maybe it's because Riku isn't here." Axel breathed, "So I'm a little stuck."

"Really?"

"No." Axel sniggered and leaned his face close to the blond's, "I need something to refuel my energy."

"D-Do you want water? Or Gatorade®?"

"I need a kiss from you." The redhead smirked.

"A-Are you kidding?" Roxas looked away with embarrassment, "Plus, Uncle is watching us from the balcony..." He stood up quickly.

"Alright then, maybe I shouldn't play in the second half of the game..." Axel hummed, "Our captain is gone anyways..."

Flustered, Roxas gave the redhead's cheek a quick peck before turning away, being afraid that anyone might see them. But both smiled contently when the kiss was registered in their minds.

Arriving at the door, the creepy Vexen took out his keys and unlocked it, "Please come in." He gestured for Sora to go in. The brunette hesitated, before placing a red umbrella against the door frame and entering the stranger's apartment.

Riku had ran all around the mall, but his efforts were proved futile. He strolled gloomily, sighing.

"Riku!"

Said silver-head whipped his head around with hope, only to be disappointed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the game?" Tifa asked.

"Uh...well something happened..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Is it about Sora?" She inquired testingly, "I saw him with a stranger going that way just now..." And pointed towards the building Vexen did a few moments ago.

Once in the apartment, the long haired man shoved Sora onto the couch and latched his lips onto the brunette's neck.

"Ngah!! What are you doing?!" Sora shouted and pushed the man away.

"You've already followed me up here, don't pretend to be innocent!!" Vexen yelled, swinging the weak boy back onto the sofa and covered him with kisses. Sora shrieked, struggling from the pervert, "Noo!! Stoooop!! Get away from me!!"

Riku was dashing up the stairs when he heard a shriek; he hurried even more and reached the floor where the screaming was coming from.

"Stoooop!! Get away from me!!"

He recognized the voice. Turning sharply, he saw the familiar red umbrella resting at the door side.

"Lemme go!! Let go of me!!"

Suddenly the leech-like man was pulled away from the brunette he was attaching to, a hard punch on the chin following. Another few jabs into his stomach and he was on the floor. Riku turned to Sora, his face muscles twitching scarily as he stared at the brunette icily. Tears were all welled up in those ocean blue eyes; he looked up at Riku guiltily.

"I want to perform well in a game because that's what I'm good at." Riku started, his face dead serious, "I hope that my boyfriend will be proud because of that. But you made me to make a decision. Force me to use this kind of stupid way, to make this kind of stupid choice." He bellowed, "I want to treasure you, but why don't you treasure yourself first?!" With that, he stormed out of the place, leaving Tifa there to pick Sora up. The brunette sobbed hysterically, both from the shock and guilt.

"I thought you were the smarter and more mature one among the others." Tifa said, "I didn't think that when it comes to love, you can also be so foolish."

"You're right." Sora said plainly, sitting on a stairstep, "I have nothing to say."

"I don't know what you're going to do, but right now I have to hurry back to the gym." She turned and headed down, "Aren't you coming?" She turned back to the brunette, smiling warmly, "If you don't move now, you won't make it."

A smile spread across Sora's face, he nodded before joining Tifa, running back towards the game.

"What should we do? Those guys won't leave Axel alone!" Olette exclaimed to Roxas fretfully, "We're falling behind!"

"How's the game now?" Riku's voice suddenly appeared behind them, panting.

"We're falling a little behind..." Roxas turned around and informed. Just then, a loud _'thump'_ was heard when something behind the blonde collided with the floor, followed by a sickeningly _'crack!'_ Roxas turned sharply to the noise, only to be stunned by what he saw. There lied Axel, panting with an expression of pain clearly written across his face, one foot looking awkwardly twisted to the wrong way and the ankle seemingly dislocated. Wakka had stopped chanting and was rushing down; all of the redhead's friends rushed towards him, Riku and Roxas doing the same.

"Axel! Are you okay?!" All voices called out to the injured redhead.

"Have you... finished dealing with... your matter?" Axel asked Riku between gasps.

"Everything's fine, I'm back." Riku nodded affirmatively.

"I'm going out, you're gonna fight for me?"

"Leave the rest to me." Riku smiled reassuringly, "I will fight along your part."

Axel held out a hand which Riku gladly gave a firm squeeze. "Dad." Axel turned slowly towards the orange-haired man, "I've got a dislocated ankle, tell your boys to take me to the hospital."

"Hurry!" Wakka gestured for his bodyguard to move; the man immediately went to the side of the gym, taking the stretcher prepared there and carefully picked Axel up while ensuring that the hurt foot would not be moved easily. Then Wakka and him moved Axel away, Roxas following. Before completely leaving the court, Axel looked back at the silver-haired man, who made the same gesture on his shoulder that Axel did earlier, indicating his impregnable spirit.

* * *

A/N: The number of views and the number of reviews are not directly proportional, I've noticed. But please try to just leave something, a word of appreciation, a critique (I need these most), even if your critique might be 10 percent flame-intended. lol


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 25

Hurrying on their feet, Sora and Tifa entered the gym.

"Sora! You..." Olette called, looking terribly worried.

"Nothing's wrong." Tifa reassured.

"O-Okay..." Olette nodded, "The game is really intense right now. It's getting to the end, we're still two shots behind."

Out in the court, two teams were in furious motions. Demyx earned some points with a lay-up; Riku was advancing, but he constantly got distracted and stole glances over to Sora. Just before the referee was going to whistle for the end of the game, Riku got one shot in.

"It's in!!" Olette exclaimed excitedly, "Now we're even! And we've got a free throw!"

"If we make it for the free throw then we'll win!" Tifa stated hopefully.

_'Bump, bump.'_ Riku patted the ball onto the floor two times. The entire gym grew quiet as they waited for the silver haired captain to make his last shot, intensity and anxiety was in the air. Riku stared up at the basket approximately three yards away from him; suddenly it seemed like it's some kind of frightening menace, ready to fail Riku and eat up his soul. The crowd had gotten off from the bleachers and leant on the balcony railing; Riku's other team members stared nervously. The silence made the gym feel awkwardly empty and tense. Slowly, Riku raised the ball up...

"Riku!"

All eyes turned to one brunette.

"I'm looking at you! Basketball player Riku is the person Sora loves most in the world!!" Sora shouted shamelessly.

A faint smile grew on the silver-head's lips as he turned back, focus and finally tossed the ball...

It was in.

"YEAHHHHH!!" All the boys on Riku's team shouted and cheered, giving each other high-fives. Sora gave a joyful jump before the smile on his face diminished slowly, turning into an extremely embarrassed expression as he turned and sprinted out of the gym. Turning back, Riku saw this and chased after. Being the smaller boy as he is, Sora was caught up soon.

"Where're you going?" Riku inquired, stopping the brunette.

"I...I feel so humiliated..." Sora shifted uncomfortably, "I don't have the confidence to be your boyfriend anymore..."

"Why do you ukes have so many weird thoughts?" Riku grunted, panting.

"Riku, you're a great boyfriend!" Sora commented, "But it's just because... I was tired of being the initiative one. So instead of using that kind of uncertainty to carry on such a tiring relationship, why not..."

"No." Riku suddenly said, "I don't want why-nots. I want us to be together, I want Sora to be my boyfriend." With that, he promptly pulled Sora into an embrace, "It won't be tiring if I'm the initiating one. To hug you like this voluntarily, to ask you out on a date, to pick you up on my own, to..." He hesitated at the unsaid word and slowly pulled away so he was looking into cobalt irises. Sora closed his eyes, Riku slowly moved his face closer, their lips barely an inch away...

And they sealed.

* * *

"Axel! How can you leave the hospital?!" Roxas pouted in protest, "Both the doctor and Uncle asked you to stay for a night!"

"There's no need!" Axel growled, "I heal fast enough, why the hell do I have to stay in the hospital?! It was just a dislocated ankle, it's ok once it's fixed!"

"You...!" Roxas was going to object but was cut off by his cell phone, "Hello?" He frowned, but his expression soon grew to a joyful one as he gasped, "WE WON!! We won the competition!! Yay! Hahaha!"

"Don't just get over your head there." Axel laughed as he continued walking, "C'mon let's go!"

* * *

Walking on a street, two hands suddenly covered Sora's eyes from behind. Sora was startled at first, but quickly gasped when he guessed who is was. He took down the hands and turned around.

"How come you're here?" He smiled sweetly to the silver-head.

"I told you, didn't I? I am going to be a boyfriend that can give you the sense of security." Riku grinned, "I'll come pick you up for a date, and..."

His grin grew sly as he pulled Sora close, crashing their lips together...

_'Hm...'_ Came a deep moan from Riku's throat as he pressed his lips onto his pillow frantically.

"Oi! Rikie!" A low and rough voice echoed, "Why're you acting so weirdly?"

Riku stopped his actions, "Sora...how come your voice became so coarse?" He turned slowly to the source of noise, his eyes still closed in dreams, and opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by the big face of his wrinkled grandma.

"Waah!!" He yelled, jumping from the bed.

"...Do I look that horrible?" The old lady inquired with slight shock.

"Eh...? Grandma, how come you're here?" Riku groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You haven't gone home for so long, can't I come to see you?" The lady asked, "Hey... You were having a nice dream, huh?" She asked curiously.

"What? A dream?" Riku echoed, his voice and brain were going slow from sleepiness, "I forgot."

"I know what it's like." She chuckled, "If it wasn't a good dream, why would you sleep up to 12 in the noon?"

"12?!" Riku gasped, "Crap! I'm late for the date!!" He scurried out of bed and into the bathroom, quickly squeezing toothpaste onto a toothbrush and started to brush his teeth while his other hand fixed the disheveled strands of silky hair. His grandma peeked in.

"Grandma, I didn't know you were coming." He mumbled through the bubbles, "I'm going out with my friend, so don't be mad at me!"

"You little kid, you're dating with someone!" The old lady exclaimed, "Rikie, did you...kiss your lover?" She crowded her fingers into two bird-beak shapes and pressed the beaks together as a gesture of kissing. The silver haired boy abruptly stopped his motion and spit out the bubbles hastily, "I don't think you should ask this kind of questions..." Then he proceeded to make his bed.

"Don't worry! I have experiences!" She laughed, "So, did you guys kiss?"

"Er... I guess that one counts." Riku replied sheepishly and tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Then what?"

"There's no then."

"You're good-for-nothing!" She gave his head a playful shove, "Don't be like your grandpa; I remember that back then he was too unromantic, I nearly divorced with him!"

"Grandma, you're really annoying..." Riku frowned and proceeded to leave his apartment.

"Annoying?!" She followed him, "This is some of my knowledge! The ukes are just like girls, they want the 'mood'! Got it, Rikie?"

"Ok ok, fine I get it!" Riku rolled his eyes irritatingly and turned slightly to his grandma, "I'm leaving."

"If you're my grandson then be like a man!" The old lady advised, "Be more initiative!"

"Initiative what?!"

"Kiss him!" She replied meekly. The silver-haired boy only rolled his eyes once again and left.

* * *

_'Tick' 'Tick' 'Tick'_

The hand of the clock swifted as time ticked away. Sora shifted, boring holes into his watch and sighing. The drink before him was half-empty, and it was already his second one.

Sprinting and panting, Riku dashed up to a cafe, and proceeded to run in until he reached Sora's table.

"I thought you were going to miss the date _again_." Sora remarked sourly, "I was sitting here like an idiot for more than an hour!"

"I'm sorry." Riku said through his gasps as he sat down, "I won't do it next time. Sorry, So-chan."

Sora only continued to pout. _Oh crap..._ Riku thought, _if Sora is going to stay mad for as long as I was late, then the next hour..._ The brunette stayed silent, looking seemingly unsatisfied. They sat like that for a while, until Sora suddenly raised his hand slowly up towards Riku's face... and brushed off something near his lips.

"You've still got toothpaste on your face." Sora sighed, "Alright, seeing as you rushed here, I forgive you." Riku let out a sigh of relief. "But did I say you can call me So-chan?"

"Huh? I can't?"

"Hm..." Sora pondered thoughtfully, "It has a nice ring to it... Alright, So-chan is exclusive for you to call me."

Riku chuckled lightly as he proceeded to put his bag down.

* * *

The luggage wheel rattled as Wakka pulled it out and loaded it onto the car.

"Um... Be careful with the gas. And be sure to lock the windows and doors when no one's home." Aerith noted as she and Roxas walked from the house to the driveway.

"I know, I know."

"And, we'll be back at the afternoon the day after tomorrow."

"Well, have fun then!" The blond wished innocently.

"Hm-mm." Aerith nodded with a smile, "And..." _Those two are right at their golden ages, I was afraid that if they..._ Maleficent's words resurfaced; Aerith was struck with silence.

"Rox!" Axel's voice caught attention, "The water's boiling!"

"Oh crap!" The blonde exclaimed and stuffed the bag in his hand to his mother, "Mom, this is a present for Grandma! Have fun! Bye-bye!!" With that, he scurried back into the house, leaving his mother to look at him concernedly.

"It's about time, Aerith!" Wakka called from the SUV, "We should go! Didn't you say you wanted to go somewhere else before getting back?"

Said lady nodded and seated herself into the car, but continued to look very worried.

"What's wrong?" Wakka asked during driving. Aerith only shook her head slightly, but wasn't very convincing.

"You were so quiet today." He continued to remark, "Are you feeling sick?"

"Wakka, can you pull over over there?" Aerith asked, her eyes sticking to something near the sidewalk, "I want to buy some flowers first."

"Oh okay." The orange haired man obliged and pulled into a lot, letting the auburn haired lady to go into the flower shop.

* * *

Back in the house, bumping sounds emitted as the knife hit the board while Roxas was cutting a turnip. Axel gave the newspaper he was holding a frustrated flap and removed his gaze from it.

"Hey! What are you being all busy on?" He asked from the sofa.

"I'm cooking dinner." Roxas explained. Axel turned to glance at the clock; 1:30 PM. He groaned and walked into the kitchen, hands placed on Roxas' shoulder to turn him around, "Hey, if you're cooking dinner at 1:30 in the afternoon, then why don't you just roast a turkey and prepare for Thanksgiving?!"

"...You're so annoying!" Roxas pouted and returned to his chopping.

"Come here!" Axel grunted as he headed back to the sofa.

"What?"

"Just come here!"

Roxas sighed and dumped the knife down before walking towards Axel. The redhead pulled Roxas by one arm and yanked the boy onto the sofa silently, then proceeded to place his head onto the blond's lap.

"I want to take a nap." Axel explained, his tone a slight ordering one.

* * *

After placing a bundle of flower onto Cloud's grave, Aerith returned to the car with Wakka.

"Wakka." Aerith whispered.

"Hm?"

"I hope you won't mind me coming here to visit him all of a sudden..."

"Of course not." He reassured, "We should. Aerith, even though we haven't officially talked about this before, but I want to use this chance right now and let you know that..." Wakka paused, "I never thought of comparing myself to someone you loved before, or replacing anyone. I just want you to know, from now on, you can rely on me."

Aerith moved over to lean her head on his shoulder, "I know."

"So, I hope you can share your feelings with me, and share your thoughts with me." Wakka finished. Aerith didn't make another sound, for she was still worried...

* * *

"So what now?" Roxas asked.

"Big Fat Thighs Pillow!!" Axel laughed.

"Go to hell!" Roxas hit the redhead's torso multiple times, "Who has got Big Fat Thighs?!"

"It's comfy..." Axel purred, causing the blond to chuckle.

"You're really like a kid..." Roxas noted.

"I think tomorrow's got a good weather..." Axel said with a decreasingly dim voice. Roxas looked out to the clear sky through the large French window and looked back at Axel, who was already seemingly asleep.

-- Aerith's hometown --

"We're leaving Aerith to you then." An old, nice lady smiled to Wakka and Maleficent.

"Aw, you are so courteous," Maleficent chuckled, "It's our luck to be able to have a good daughter-in-law like Aerith."

Said lady couldn't help but let out a gleeful giggle. "Aerith, be grateful that you can marry someone so nice." Her mother remarked once again, Aerith nodded.

"I..." Wakka started, "I feel very touched. Since childhood, I was always considered lucky by the others of the same age. I have everything I need, and everything were going just right for me. It was almost like I had a perfect life. This might sound weird," He raised his brows embarrassedly, "But whenever the others tell me that I'm lucky, I would think it's weird, like, 'why do they all say that?'. Until I met Aerith, I finally understood what they meant by 'lucky'. Only was it then did I actually feel lucky." Maleficent sighed contently, placing a hand on her son's arm comfortingly. "Because of Aerith, I finally feel like I was actually alive; happily alive."

Tears of joy welled up Aerith's eyes. Peace and tranquility was in the air...

* * *

Roxas' heart was heavy when he strolled among the cemetery with Axel. They stopped a few feet before reaching Cloud's grave, for they saw a bale of flowers lying neatly there.

"What's wrong?" The redhead breathed.

"Mom came." Roxas gave a faint smile.

"How do you know?"

"Because lilies are Dad's favorite."

"Dad must've stopped by with Aunt Aerith." Axel remarked, "I think Dad's mood is the same as mine."

Roxas let out a vague sigh as he approached the gravestone and placed the bundle of flowers in his hands next to Aerith's, then he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, whispering wishes in his mind. Axel squatted down next to Roxas, _thank you, Uncle Cloud, even though I've never seen you. Thank you for bringing me the best gift in the whole universe. Please be rest assured, I will protect Roxas. Bringing your uncompleted part along with me, and complete it with all my strength, making Roxas happy._

Looking at the lilies, Roxas recalled his memory...

"_Don't be so stubborn, Aerith." Aerith's mother persuaded sadly, "Leave Roxas to us. You're still young, your life is still very long. Why should you bring a child with you and force yourself?"_

"_I appreciate your offer." Aerith tipped her head gratefully, "But I've decided to live on with my son. I will add up Cloud's love and protect Roxas."_

_Standing in the hallway, a completely black dressed Roxas gazed down sadly._

_Mom is always forcing herself like that... She worked so hard alone for me. Finally, someone who can protect Mom has appeared; someone that can give Mom happiness... _Roxas shivered to the cold breeze of the ocean. Seeing this, Axel wrapped his big sweater around the blond's shoulder, pulling him into a warm embrace, "This'll be warmer."

* * *

The two boys chased along the beach, playing innocently and feeling completely carefree. The wind seemed to wash away all their temporary problems and sadness.

"Has it been a long time for you since you last came to a beach?" Roxas asked, sitting back-to-back with the redhead.

"I came with Demyx and those guys this summer." Axel answered, "We were checking people out."

"Checking out?!" Roxas retorted, turning to face Axel.

"There were hot guys and girls!" Axel teased, "They were wearing bikinis! Oh yeah they were hot!"

"Bikini?!" Roxas shot Axel a threatening glare.

"What?" The redhead asked innocently, "I didn't know you back then!"

"..." Roxas played the sand with a finger, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like about me?"

"...I don't know." Axel shrugged purposely.

"You're so mean!" Roxas gave the redhead's arm a pinch, _it's not like you're gonna die giving a sweet talk once in a while..._

"Then what about you?" Axel asked, "I guess you have an answer since you asked?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Roxas pouted, "If you're not telling, then I'm not telling either."

"You say it first, then I'll say it." Axel taunted naughtily.

"Hey!"

The redhead chuckled and stood up, walking to the coastline, "It's your choice!" Pouting, Roxas stood up and ambled up to Axel, "Alright, I'll tell you! I...I like everything about you; the good things and the bad things."

"Show me examples of bad things." Axel challenged.

"Oh you've got tons of them!" Roxas sniggered, "Such as... you have bad tempers, you're mean and you're annoying. You big Devil!"

Axel abruptly turned to Roxas, making the boy fear and ran away with a squeak. "You can't get away from me!" Axel laughed as he managed to pull Roxas down, both lying on the sand with Roxas on bottom, "I love you for saving me when I'm in the worst devilish mood." He whispered, smiling before pressing his warm lips onto Roxas' familiar pink ones.

* * *

A/N: Well, I was reading down the chapter, and whoa! I found so many mistakes! Gah I must've been unconscious when I wrote this... Hopefully it's all fixed now and comprehensible.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

A/N: waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh cannot believe I left this fic hanging for soooooooooooo long. I was just really caught up with school and had NO time at all to upload this. So given the situation, I'm uploading the rest of this story up til the very end tonight!

* * *

Chapter 26

"If my Dad is still alive right now, I guess we wouldn't meet at all, would we?" Roxas asked randomly, ambling along the beach with his arms wrapped around one of Axel's arm.

"Wrong." Axel denied clearly, "We will meet. We're born with a destiny to meet each other; even if it wasn't because of our parents, we will still get to know each other." He reassured, "Maybe, we would be browsing in the same library and were going to borrow the same book, then we'll meet. Or... you're at Sora's part time workplace and you clumsily spilled coke on me, so I must know you. Or, we could be in a cinema and you sit right next to me, then halfway through the movie you fell asleep and drool on me, making me feel yucky..."

"I won't!" Roxas laughed.

"Either way, I'm sure we will meet in any possible corners of the world." Axel stopped his pace and turned to the blond, "Because I will find you. Only you are the right one for me."

Roxas let a content smile plant across his face as he stepped up to embrace his lover...

"You guys aren't the locals here, are you?" Suddenly a voice caught their attention on a life guard, "You should go back then; the weather has changed," He pointed somewhere out at the glooming sky, "A storm is coming."

-- Axel's house --

_'Diiiiiiii...'_

The telephone broke the one and only silence in the empty house.

_'Diiiiiiii...'_

_'Diiiiiiii...'_

_'Diiiiiiii...'_

_'Rrrrrrrr...'_ Aerith bit her bottom lip nervously; no one picked up. She sighed and hanged up her cell phone after the seventh ring.

"Calling home?" Wakka asked as he came in.

"Hm..." Aerith nodded, "But it seems like they both went out."

"See? I told you they should come along with us." Wakka noted, earning a 'Huh?' from the auburn haired lady, "Axel should come here and greet your family."

_'__Those two are right at their golden ages, I was afraid that if they...'_ Panic took over Aerith's face, "Roxas h-"

_'Dii Dii Diiiiii...'_

"Excuse me." Wakka said as he flipped open his cell phone, "Hello? Huh? Didn't I already tell you to do that?! Then how come the problem isn't solved yet?! Okay... Alright, then I'm coming back tonight." He hang up and turned to his fiancée, "I'm sorry, something happened and I have to go back tonight."

"It's ok," Aerith smiled, "It's work after all, we can't help it."

"But...it's been a long while since you have visited your hometown..." Wakka said worriedly, "Do you maybe want to stay here for another night, and come back tomorrow?"

"No, no." Aerith shook her head, "I want to go home with you, I'm worried that something happened at home."

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas were running for cover from the rain. They arrived near a convenient store as Axel pulled the blond close so they could cuddle and it wouldn't be as cold.

_'Today afternoon, the northeast and east area was flooded with rain. The observatory recorded more than 110cm of rain in one hour. This storm has caused severe conditions of disaster. Overflowed rivers has caused nearby areas to become flooded. This storm has also caused certain railways to cancel services. This is the report from MTC News.'_ The television installed in the store has informed the two soaked boys.

Dashing into the train station, the boys hoped to be able to catch the last train that leads back to their house. But they were only to be disappointed when they saw the sign saying 'all rails are closed'.

"Ow man, are you kidding me?!" Axel groaned.

"What should we do?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Wait." Axel sighed, "What else can we do?" He proceeded to sit on a bench, his body shivering from the cold his soaked clothes were giving him. Roxas joined him.

"We're really not going back? But the sky was so clear earlier..." The blond said, translucent white puffs of steam leaving his lips to the cold air outside.

"Forget it," Axel heaved another sigh, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"At least somewhere to dry our clothes." Axel gestured on his drenched sweater, "We can't just stay here and wait all the time. Aunt Aerith is coming back home tomorrow, so as long as we make it back to home before they came back, then it's ok."

"But..."

"Let's go." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand, pulling him out of the station, "If you don't dry yourself, you'll get sick. I know that there's a motel in front, let's just go there and dry ourselves first." He said as he hovered his sweater over their heads so they could run towards the worn-out building.

"It's freezing..." The redhead remarked as he entered a motel room and immediately wrapped blankets around his blond brother.

"I-I think we should go..." Roxas said through trembling, "Maybe the trains might work again. Or we should just go somewhere else."

"Are you guarding against me?" Axel asked as he ruffled his damp crimson locks.

"No..."

"It's the same everywhere." The redhead rubbed his hands together, "Whether it's here, or at home, it's only you and me."

A very awkward silence followed. Axel occupied himself with quivering and warming himself while Roxas was being overwhelmed by...ahem, _dirty_ thoughts.

-- Sora's house --

"I don't want to!" Sora protested.

"I've already decided." A middle-aged man replied sternly.

"Dad!" The brunette yelled in frustration, "How can you be so dictatorial?! I said I don't want to!"

"Shut up!" The old man stood up, "I said I've already made a decision on this!" And he turned for his room. Sora pouted unhappily but was caught off with the ring of his cell phone.

"Hey, Roxie." He greeted, a smile slowly spreading across his once irritated lips.

"Hey, Sora..."

"What's up?" Sora listened intensely, an astonished expression soon taking over, "And then? Where's Axel now?"

"He's taking a shower." Roxas frowned, "I don't know what I should do..."

"Roxas, let me tell you something." Sora sat on the single seat sofa, "Even though I always joke with you, but this time, I'm not kidding."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think that this is going to be a bad thing." Sora commented, "If you really love him. But the most important thing is what _you_ want. Don't force yourself to do something you don't want, okay? I believe that if you don't want it, Axel will understand."

"..."

"Hello? Are you listening?!"

"Huh? Yeah I gotcha." Roxas gasped; the bathroom door opened along with Axel walking out, a towel securely wrapped around his waist. "Yeah I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Who was it?" Axel asked uninterestedly, moving to his clothes to get dressed.

_I love Axel, _Roxas thought, _this feeling is not going to change._

"What's wrong?" Axel glanced over his shoulder at the blonde after pulling a shirt on.

"Are you hungry?" Roxas asked but his eyes were diverted from the redhead, "There's a convenient store downstairs, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Oh that... it's up to you." Axel shrugged casually and pulled his boxers up before removing the towel, then continued to put on his jeans.

_But if Axel and I really crossed that line... then I don't think I will be able to smile in front of Mom anymore..._ Roxas' mind opened a semi-debate.

The dark colored SUV skidded to a stop in front of the mansion. Both front doors opened simultaneously as Wakka and Aerith exited the vehicle.

"You really are a mother that can't leave your son." Wakka commented with a grin as he walked to the trunk of the car to retrieve their luggage.

"Why?"

"It's true. You just haven't seen Roxas for two days, and you're already insisting on coming back." Wakka said while unloading the bags, "It's not like he's gonna disappear."

"I'm just..."

"Ok, ok. I'm just kidding." Wakka slammed the trunk door shut, "Oh yeah, I might have to work overtime tonight, so I'll come back tomorrow."

Aerith nodded knowingly before grabbing the baggage with her and rushing into the house, "See you tomorrow!" She said before hearing Wakka entering the car and drove off again. Aerith seemed extremely desperate in getting home; she tossed the bags onto and near the sofa hastily before running upstairs, yelling "Roxas! Axel!"

After a while of searching which resulted in failure to find the two young boys, Aerith slumped down to the sofa, _the boys...really aren't home..._

Axel interlaced his fingers with Roxas', sitting next to the blond. His body heat was radiating off, warming up the blanket wrapped around both of them.

"I won't do anything to you here." Axel broke the silence between them, "So don't be worried."

_'Dii da dii diii'_ Roxas' cell phone rang mercilessly; its owner didn't budge. Axel took the chiming machine, flipping it open, "It's from home." Just when he was about to press the 'answer' button, Roxas snatched the phone from his palm, hanging up the call. Aerith grew even more tense with the hang up; silently she put down the phone, eyes dozing off into distance and thoughts. _Why is Mom home?!_ Roxas thought nervously, his fingers trembling and fidgeting against his cell, _if Mom found out that Axel and I were at a motel... Everything will be doomed!_

"Let's go home!" Roxas demanded, turning to Axel sharply.

"Forget it." Axel sighed, "The trains aren't working."

"Well then we'll take the taxi!"

"Do you know how much that will cost?!" Axel growled, "Will you calm down please?"

"But...Mom's waiting for us..." Roxas said nervously, "She'll get suspicious! She'll know about us!"

"If you insist, then you can go home first." Axel groaned irritably, "I already said it, I want you to be with me, I don't care who I'll hurt."

"Axel!!" Roxas scolded, "Are you really okay with that?! Even if Uncle and Mom found out about us, you're okay with that?!!"

"Then what about YOU?!!!" The redhead bellowed, "Are you really afraid that they'll know?!"

"YES!!!" The blond shouted, "I'm scared!! I can't be as strong as you are! Because the ones that will break Uncle and Mom's happiness are none other than you and me. Don't tell me you're okay with that..."

Axel suddenly leaned over Roxas, their faces inches apart.

"If I was scared, I wouldn't have chosen you." Axel whispered, "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place."

_I knew it from the beginning_, Roxas thought, _from the moment I fell in love with Axel, I knew that this day will eventually come._ "Mom's waiting for us..."

Axel pulled back with a frustrated growl, "Forget it, you just go home first. Just say some random excuse, like you went out with Sora and played too late or something."

"Then what about you?"

"I'll go back tomorrow. If you don't want them to know, then this is it."

"But..."

"GO!!!" Axel roared, "I understand how much Auntie means to you. Just go!!"

_Axel...he just accepted my cowardice..._ Sniffing tears back, Roxas grabbed his messenger bag with a guilty expression clearly written across his face and ran for the door. The click of the lock echoed in the tense silence as the door revealed the deserted corridor; Roxas left the room swiftly without looking back at all. Axel only stared and sighed heavily as his lover left.

_When I get home, I'll apologize to Mom, saying that I'm sorry to have came home late..._ Roxas' mind weaved up excuses as he stood outside the train station, _or should I tell her that I was with my friends? But what if she asks me where Axel is? ...I can just say that I don't know!_ The same feeling of guilt took over Roxas again, _this is me, cowardly, fearful, craven. I ignored Axel's bravery of loving me, turning it into a sin and hurt him for it..._

Soft blazing turfs of hair landed on the soft quilt of the bed as Axel lied onto it, _I can't do this anymore... I really can't become a family with Roxas._ He rubbed the crook of his nose and furrowed his brows,_ if we keep on covering it up, Roxas is going to fall back more and more... Or maybe he will...choose to give up..._ Thinking of this, Axel suddenly jolted up from the bed, grasping his sweater quickly and ran out after Roxas.

"Roxas!" The redhead panted, turning around the corner and found said blond, "I can't let you go alone; let's go home together."

Without another word, Roxas dived himself into Axel's arms, "I can't distinguish what's right and what's wrong anymore; but I can't just keep on lying to Mom. If we keep on doing this, we can't become a family."

"Can I tell Auntie?" Axel asked, wrapping his arms around Roxas to tighten the embrace, "Can I ask her to leave you to me?"

"...Really?" Roxas asked after pulling away from Axel enough to face him properly.

"The truth is, I'm not okay with hurting Dad and Auntie; but it's just that I've already fallen in love with you." Axel confessed, "I love you to the point that I can't help it. Even if I'll hurt someone, I can't do much about it. If I have to, I'll be the worst Devil one last time."

"I'm also so in love with you that I can't help it." Roxas said through a bittersweet smile, "I love you to the point that I can't free myself from it."

"So, let's go back together. We'll face this together." Axel gave the blond a reassuring nod. Roxas smiled, nuzzling his face into Axel's chest as they engaged into another loving hug.

-- Axel's house --

Aerith sat at the single seat sofa silently, a scarily solemn expression hung on her face. The huge front door click open, but that didn't budge her one bit. Roxas and Axel slowly approached her.

"We're back." Axel said gravely.

"You guys..." Aerith said no louder above a whisper, "Do you know what time it is now? Where were you? Roxas?"

"We went to visit Dad's grave. There was a rainstorm, so the trains stopped working, therefore we didn't come back." Roxas replied hastily and fretfully as if Aerith was going to tear him into two parts if his lips didn't move faster.

"Then why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Because we went to a motel." Axel replied plainly. Aerith's eyes shot up at her blonde son, her breath suppressed with shock.

"Is that true, Roxas?"

"...Yeah." Roxas gave a guilty nod. The auburn haired lady gasped with disbelief before jerking up from the sofa with anger. The next thing they all knew, was that Aerith's palm collided with Roxas' corresponding cheek in full force.

Axel widened his eyes and stepped up, "Auntie, you should hit me instead! Because I was the first one to fall in love with Roxas!"

"You guys are about to become brothers! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!!"

"Mom, even if you won't forgive me, I am still going to tell you, I love Axel." Roxas looked up at his mother with determination.

"Auntie, Roxas was mentally _tortured_ about this for a long time." Axel informed, "Because he had been thinking about you all along. We are selfish, but at least you should know that throughout this entire process, your son has been caring for your feelings."

Aerith stayed quiet as she turned around, "I need some time to think about this. Tomorrow Wakka will come back. I'm tired today..." With that, she turned and ambled upstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 27

_'Dii da dii diii!'_

"Hey." Roxas answered the call with a quiet voice.

"Does your cheek...still hurt?" Axel asked calmly, although concern was in his voice.

"Nah..." Roxas' lips curled into a faint smile, "I'm really gonna be fine, because I already told Mom everything I wanted to tell her."

"Rox," Axel gulped, "Even if they oppose against us, I will try my best to persuade them until they accept us."

There was a mutual agreement in them, as they quietly hung up, once again sinking into thoughts.

-- Next morning --

"Good morning, Ma." Roxas greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"You're so early." Aerith commented as she moved a plate of breakfast from the kitchen onto the dining table, "Have you washed your face?"

Roxas stared at his mother, his face a perplexed expression with unanswered questions.

"Oh! Help me and take a look at the stove, did I turn off the fire?"

The blonde walked straight up to the auburn-haired lady, "Mom, stop evading the issue. What do you think of yesterday's affair?"

Aerith turned to Roxas with a warm expression and raised a hand to pull Roxas down to the chair, sitting into the other one herself.

"All I could think of..." Aerith whispered, "was that my son has already reached the age where he would fall in love with someone. It's just that the other party...is someone soon to become my other son." She let out an amused but bitter chuckle, holding Roxas' hands gently, "I remember our promise about being a pair of mother and son that doesn't have any secrets, and we always were. So when I think of how you had to hide such a big secret in your heart, it must have been very painful for you. When I think of that, I feel sad for you. And I even hit you yesterday..." Her eyes were welled up with tears as she held up a hand to caress Roxas' cheek that was injured.

"Mom, don't say that..." Roxas frowned, "It was all my fault."

"Axel must love you a lot... He would even stand up to me yesterday," Aerith said, "But...we can't live together anymore... You guys are a couple as brothers, you just can't live together, you should understand that, right?"

"...Then...what should I do?"

"We have to leave." Aerith announced; just then, Axel was descending down the stairs. He stopped his pace and listened.

"After all, this is Wakka and Axel's house." Aerith said as she glanced around the décor of the house.

"Then...you're not marrying Uncle Wakka?!" Roxas asked, eyes wide. Aerith returned her gaze to Roxas' huge cerulean orbs and shook her head lightly, a kind smile on her lips, "Roxas, I love Wakka. So even though we don't have that ceremony, I can still love Wakka. And Wakka can still love me, right?"

"Mom..." Roxas smiled, _so after all...my feelings have broken Mom and Uncle's happiness..._

"I think this is the best way." Aerith's smile widened as she hugged Roxas protectively. _I'm always the one being protected_, Roxas thought, _I was always the one being loved. But I alone can't protect Mom's happiness..._

"Alright." Aerith giggled after pulling away, "We should go wake Axel up and tell him to come have breakfast."

Axel, who realized he was eavesdropping, immediately continued down the stairs, "I've waken up already, I'm hungry."

"Axel!" Aerith chuckled, "Really..."

"Why were you overhearing us?" Roxas asked, a naughty grin plastered on his face.

"I didn't!" Axel replied not-so-convincingly, "I wanted to come down, but I was afraid that I would interrupt you guys."

Roxas and Aerith exchanged glances, both chuckling. "Auntie," The redhead turned to the lady, "Thank you."

"Axel." Aerith faked a solemn expression, "If you ever dare make my Roxas cry, I will never forgive you!"

"Ok." Axel nodded reassuringly.

_'Drrrrrrrrrr' _The phone rang loudly.

"That must be Wakka." Aerith smiled, "I think we should let our other party to find out about our newest development, newest decision!" She giggled and stood over to grab the phone, "Hello?" She never got to finish for the next second she was down on the floor, unconscious.

"Mom! Mom! Are you alright?" "Auntie!"

-- ER --

The light was on and Roxas was in the corridor, impatient and deadly worried. His hands fidgeted against each other, his breath becoming rapid. Axel squatted in front of the blond and held his hands calmingly, hoping to soothe Roxas.

"It's my fault that Mom faints..." Roxas mumbled, looking into Axel's beautiful emerald irises.

"Don't worry." Axel comforted, "She'll be fine."

Erratic footsteps echoed in the deserted hall, "Axel!" Said redhead turned and found his father rushing to him. "Where's Aerith?"

"She's still in the ER." Axel stood and informed. Wakka sighed and looked at the disturbed blonde, "Don't worry, Aerith will be fine." He squatted and reassured. All attention turned to the amplifying footstep from the doctor that was oncoming to them.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"It's just a faint caused by light fatigue." The doctor reported, "She has got a slight anemia and lack of sleep, you don't have to be too worried. But it's better to give her some rest, this is for the good of her and her fetus."

There was a moment of pause before Wakka showed the widest grin, "Really?"

"You didn't know?" The doctor asked, "It's already the thirteen week."

"Axel, Roxas!" Wakka exclaimed, "I'm becoming a father!"

-- Hospitalization registry --

Wakka waited on a chair, tired and exhausted. Axel approached his father who immediately looked at him.

"Axel? What? Is Aerith awake?"

"Not yet."

Disappointment instantly befell on the orange-haired man's face, but the lady in the registry informed him of the completion of the registration. Wakka thanked her and stood up, "Let's go. Aerith and Roxas are waiting for us, and the baby in Aerith's tummy."

"Dad." Axel sighed, "There's something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"...Auntie said she won't marry you."

"...How's that possible?" Wakka cocked a doubtful eyebrow, his tone unusually calm.

"It's possible." Axel answered, "Because I...am in love with Roxas."

Wakka widened his eyes, then let out a chuckle, "Stop kidding. I've already been through a lot today."

"Dad." Axel repeated, "I've never been anymore serious. Roxas and I have been in love for a long time; so Auntie decided to grant us."

-- Aerith's hospital room --

Cerulean eyes watched Aerith's chest heaving up and down softly as she breathed quietly in her sleep. Roxas ambled up and squatted next to her, taking her hand in his own gently. The little movement disturbed the lady in her sleep as she tilted her head to the touch and opened her eyes.

"Roxas..." She smiled.

"Mom, you're awake." Roxas smiled back.

"...Where am I?" She asked, perplexity in her voice.

"You're in a hospital." Roxas explained, "You fainted. The doctor said..." Another smile glazed over Roxas' features, "You have a baby in you."

The good news was supposed to bring smile to the lady, but she didn't feel at ease at all... If she's pregnant, she either have to abandon her grant for Roxas and Axel and marry Wakka, or live up as a single mother.

"So after she heard about this," Wakka regrouped the information he just received as he and Axel walked along the hallway, "Aerith said she would move out with Roxas?"

"I think that she must have thought of the future of you, me, Roxas and herself before making such decision." Axel stated, "You...should get married. I will move out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will move out." Axel repeated, "I can live on alone. But there's going to be another new little life in the future; the baby needs a father, right? Everything will be fine once I leave."

"Are you kidding me?!" Wakka disagreed, "If you're not with us, this family will also lose its meaning. I won't allow it."

"Mom." Roxas sat at the edge of the bed, his hands holding Aerith's firmly, "I want you to be happy, so I will move back to the old apartme-"

"No." Aerith declined, "I've already made the decision. I won't marry Wakka. As for the baby..." She grazed a hand over her stomach, "I can use the name of adoption after the birth, in this case, Wakka is still the father-"

"Stop saying that." Wakka's voice suddenly echoed at the doorway as he walked into the room, "What's wrong with the love of two non-blood-related step-brothers? What bothers you? How the people will despise us? Or my identity? Those are all bullshit!"

"I just don't want to make things difficult for you." Aerith said, "But... I also don't want to force the kids to accept a result that they don't like."

"So you force me to accept a result that I don't like," Wakka rephrased, "And make things difficult for the kids? What's the difference?"

"I..."

Wakka sighed and approached Aerith, squatting down to hold her hands, "Aerith, I promised your mother to make you happy; and also the baby, Axel and Roxas."

"Oh Wakka..." Streaks of tears rolled down Aerith's cheeks as she engaged into a warm embrace with Wakka.

"We should be glad that they aren't real brothers." The orange-haired man still had the heart to joke.

Roxas turned silently around and found Axel standing at the door frame, taking in all the things that just happened. The blonde slowly walked out of the room, closing the door leaving Aerith and Wakka embracing each other and left with Axel, _I think I'll never forget what happened today; in this life, never ever._

-- Sora's home --

A svelte creak emitted from the stairstep that was currently being stepped on as the petite brunette glanced around cautiously, sneaking his way down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Today is Sunday, where are you going?!" A blunt voice suddenly asked behind him, making him halt his pace.

"..." Sora turned around nervously, "...I'm going to my part time."

"Didn't I already tell you?" Sora's father walked up to sit on a sofa, "Quit your part time. And, have you dropped out from school yet?"

There was no reply.

"Are you not listening to your father?!" The old man bellowed.

Sora frowned and stepped up to argue, "Dad! I don't want to move!"

"We're all moving away." His father replied, "Plus, I've already sold this house. What are you doing here staying alone?"

"But Dad!" Sora pouted, "You have to move because of work, but I don't want to change my lifestyle! I have my friends here! And I have my..."

"Your lifestyle should be with your family!" The old man argued.

"...But I want to stay!!"

"Go. Quit. Your. Job!" His father warned one last time before standing up and leaving.

-- On the streets --

Sora ambled idly, thinking particularly hard about a certain silver-head. Disoriented, he took out his cell phone and dialed Riku's number quietly, hovering the mobile over his ear.

"Hi, Sora?"

The brunette jumped from the interruption of silence and flapped the cell phone close instinctively. Then he gave a light sigh; and his cell phone rang. Hesitantly, he answered.

"Hey, Riku? I...dialed the wrong number just now..."

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, knowing full well that Sora wasn't fine just from the voice.

"Nothing..."

"But you sound so downcast."

"I'm just worrying about Axel and Roxas." Sora told the partial truth.

"Why?"

"Because they went to a motel together."

"What?!"

"You... think that's wrong?" Sora asked, slightly shocked, "But, Riku. If two persons are truly in love with each other, shouldn't they insist on staying together?"


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 28

_Uncle Wakka...actually accepted us…_ Disbelief was clearly written across the blonde's face as he thought deeply on the silent car trip back home.

"Roxie." Wakka suddenly broke the silence, "Since when did you and Axel start going out?"

"Hm… I think it's the first week when we met."

"Oh I see…" Wakka mumbled, more to himself, "So it started so early in the beginning…"

"It's.... It's because I never had the courage to tell you, so…" Roxas stuttered guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not being mad at you." Wakka smiled, "Or should I say it's actually the opposite way?"

Axel turned his attention to his orange-haired father from the wind that was blowing through his red-hot spikes from the window; Roxas just stared at the back of Wakka's head with confusion.

"I actually feel relieved to know that Axel chose you." Wakka continued, "Roxas, do you still remember there was a time when I said, 'if it was you, you definitely will understand Axel more.' The current situation is just I predicted; but there must be difficulties for you if both of you have to be lovers and brothers at the same time. I believe that in the future you would have to face a lot of obstacles; but still, I hope I can still live with you as a family." A friendly, warm smiled lined up Wakka's lips, making Roxas feel much more relieved, _I've lived in uncertainty everyday before, trying my best to suppress my feelings. But right now, all of that have ended._

"So what do you think?" Wakka asked.

"Of course I want to live with everyone!" Roxas answered.

"Axel, what about you then?"

"I…" Axel glanced at Wakka, then at Roxas, and back out through the window, "As long as he's happy."

Sweetness sprawled into the blonde's heart, bringing a smile up those pink lips. "Well then let us start our lives over again starting from tomorrow!" Wakka chanted, revolving the steering wheel around the corner.

----

"Aww… I'm really worried." Sora frowned, walking parallel on the sidewalk with Riku to Roxas' house.

"What can we do? Roxas has already been brought to a _motel_…" The platinum-haired man sighed.

"I'm not worrying about _that_!" Sora scowled, "It's because Roxas told me that he'll call me no matter what!"

"…It's too late." Riku heaved another sigh, shaking his head in an exaggeratedly disoriented manner, "I'm afraid that Roxas has already been into the perilous position."

"What are you talking about?!" The hazel-spiked boy retorted, "Even though if Axel and Roxas did it, they did it in mutual agreement, okay?!"

"But…" Riku expressed thoughtfully, "To me, Roxas is the kind of pure and cute little flower buds." He made a gesture of a flower blossoming, "Axel just seems too devilish. It was his beautiful first time in his life; Roxas was probably very… very… very nervous."

"Awww. What do you mean by that?" Sora smiled sarcastically, "Axel and Roxas are together; YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" The brunette gave Riku a harsh poke on the arm.

"But don't you think so?" Riku wavered closer to his boyfriend, "That punk Axel definitely isn't the type to be gentle-"

"RIKU!!" Sora gave the silver-head's stomach a powerful swing with his arm, "What do you mean by that?! Ooooh I get it!" Sora laughed mockingly, "Axel won't be gentle; if it was you, you will be very gentle, huh huh HUH?!!"

"NO! No!" Riku defended, "I… That's not what I meant, you misunderstood…"

"Eh?" Sora gave a slight gasp as he saw something before him; Riku looked to the direction and a wicked smirk quickly grew on his face as he tugged Sora to go forward.

The SUV slowly skidded stop into the driveway of the house. Giving a yawn, Axel loudly proclaimed, "Finally home! I'm starving!"

"Well then… I'm leaving the house to you two!" Wakka said.

"Sure!" Roxas grinned as he and Axel simultaneously opened the doors to leave the car.

"Roxie!" Wakka called out to the blond before he got out of hearing zone; said blond turned around. Wakka hastily got out of the car and approached Roxas, making sure that Axel was walking away and out of range to hear them, "Roxie." He took Roxas' two hands into his own, "I believe that you know Axel is a boy that grew up enduring scars in his heart; I hope that you can support him more in the future." Wakka said in a way of asking Roxas' agreement.

"Of course." Roxas smiled before finally waving Wakka goodbye and ran to the strolling redhead.

"What did my old man pester you about?" Axel asked lazily.

"It's the same thing you wanted to tell Mom." The blonde grinned. Axel recalled, _"Can I tell Auntie? Can I ask her to leave you to me?"_

"So… Uncle left you to me." Roxas finished.

"Therefore, now you're mine." Axel smirked.

"No you're mine!"

"You're mine."

"No you're mine!"

"You are mine!"

"I don't care! You're mine!" Roxas squeaked.

"Fine…" Axel huffed, "No matter how difficult the obstacles waiting before us are, let us break through them together." Biting his lips shyly, Roxas gave a quick nod, earning a chuckle from the redhead who dropped an arm over his shoulder. Just as they turned to walk into their house, though, they noticed two other boys peeking at them from the bush.

"Hey!" Axel yelled, "What the hell are you peeking at?!"

Giggling, Riku and Sora crawled out of the green plants with doubtful yet sly smirks over their faces…

_...A stare. A grin; a sly, almost mischievous grin._

_Look away. Be careful. That's scary…_

_Glare. Don't lose your ground; he's tough, but only on the outside._

_What the hell are you doing here?!_

_Hm?! What's that? That's a strong stare! Is he standing his ground too?! What about him?_

_I… Nothing…_

_VERY SUSPICIOUS!!_

_Ooooh… so…_

"Say it." Axel broke the intense silence filled with glares and stares, "What's your purpose coming here uninvited?"

"We just wanted to ask you guys," Riku replied with equal coldness, "Did you or did you not do _something_?"

…_PUFF!_

A cushion was thrown to Riku in time of one over a million seconds; and Riku caught it with equal swiftness. The air in the room intensified onto another degree; the silver-haired man threw the cushion to the side, letting out nervous yet persistent laughter.

"Normally put, this is a behavior of feeling guilty." Riku talked in an expert-like tone.

"Rikie, right now you're in my house." Axel retorted, "The chances of you being assassinated are very high."

Taking the threat as nothing, Riku picked up a glass of water nonchalantly.

"I've put poison in your water." Axel said sternly.

"Aw come on." Riku replied, "Who's gonna believe that?!"

"'K, fine. You're smart enough." Axel chuckled, "I didn't put poison; but I spat into it."

Alerted, the silver-haired man quickly choked out the water, spitting it back into the glass. Seeing as the situation has only worsened and turned more confusing, Roxas jolted up, "It's not like what you think! We didn't do anything!"

"STOP!!" Sora screeched, standing up, "We should talk about this in separate rooms."

The puffy mattress of the bed bounced as the redhead flopped onto it, followed closely by Riku who grabbed a wheeled office chair and sat in it, crossing and resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"I'm here to talk about serious business here." He said solemnly.

"We. Didn't."

"Don't interrupt." The silver-head cut him off, "Listen to me; there are some things that you need to take responsibility once you did it. This is the attitude we the Semes should have."

"We didn't."

"Don't interrupt!" Riku grumbled again, "Even though the modern society has such an open fashion, but you can't just be too casual."

"I said we didn't! You're thinking too much!"

"It's not fair to your uke." Oh gosh, it seems there's no way to make Riku believe Axel. "Roxas is a nice boy, you better be nicer to him from now on, got it?"

"…Ahrrrr…… Rikie, I think you're really a genius." Axel taunted sarcastically, "You're perfect on both academic and athletic sides."

"We're not talking about me right now." Riku answered, "But… why are you complimenting me? I'm… perfect on both sides? That awesome?"

"Of course!" Axel laughed, "I bet you play basketball with your left hand and write novels with your right hand."

"Huh? I… I don't write novels…"

"Then how come you're so good at making up stories?" The redhead scoffed.

"Me?!"

Frustrated, Axel sat up from the bed, facing face-to-face with Riku closely, "I've already said eight hundred times; we didn't! Which one of your ears isn't working?! Roxas and I didn't! We didn't do anything!!"

"Nothing?"

"The eight hundred and one times: we didn't." Axel growled one more time.

"That's impossible." Riku denied, "Your whole person just never seemed to be the gentleman-"

"HEY!" Axel howled, making Riku flinch.

"How's that possible…? You guys have already went to a motel! You didn't…didn't…do _that_?"

Axel nodded slightly, feeling absolutely absurd.

"Unbelievable." Riku breathed out, "You big Devil…you had no advancement whatsoever!"

"…" Axel let out a half-sarcastic laugh, "Actually, that should be considered a yes. The relationship between me and Roxas should be considered to have some advancement. Hm." He nodded.

"What is it?" Riku asked curiously like a little boy anticipating the biggest secret prize of a candy shop's raffle, "Tell me! Tell me!"

"You mean… your relationship with Axel finally has some progress?" Sora repeated the words to himself, "Uncle and Auntie found out AND accepted the relationship?"

Roxas gave a sharp gleeful nod, a wide grin plastered on his face, "I know you've been worried about us during this period of time, I'm sorry."

"Stop being so modest!" Sora pinched the blond's arm, giggling along with him, "But I think this is really nice. From now on you guys don't have to sneak out anymore…" The brunette trailed off, smile fading and becoming more and more forceful. Looking closely, Roxas could see unshed tears pooling at the rim of those eyes.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, "You look like something's bothering you."

"Nothing." Sora grinned, "I'm just really happy for you two."

"Thanks." Roxas smiled, which quickly faded again as Sora's grin did so too.

"I admire you guys." Sora whispered, "Riku and I… might break up."

"How come?!"

"Because of my dad's job, we all have to move." The boy explained, "I guess him and I can't go on like this anymore, right?"

-- On the streets --

"Isn't it awesome that Roxas and Axel got their parents' acceptance?" Riku expressed, ambling on the sidewalk with Sora clinging to his arm.

"Yeah." Sora nodded, "The last obstacle left is to get Axel's grandma's agreement."

"Judging from Axel's personality, I think he would persist 'til the end." The silver-haired man commented.

"…Well Riku, if this situation equally happens on us, will you persist to the end too?" Sora asked testingly.

"Of course! What, you're not believing in me?"

"Aw don't reply so casually!" Sora whined, "I'm being serious!"

"So-chan?"

"…Huh? What?" Sora pouted, "Can't I pretend to be serious once in a while?"

Not accepting the excuse, Riku turned fully to his boyfriend, suspicion clearly written across his face, "You're being fishy."

"Aww maybe it's just because recently we've been worrying about Roxas and we were busy with the basketball game, I feel like we haven't had a date for a long time now." Sora suggested.

"Well it's because we've got lots of time together." Riku chuckled, "So it's ok if we share some of it with friends."

"…Yeah." Sora nodded, "Well then, give me your today."

"Sure." Riku replied quickly, "I'll also give you my tomorrow; the day after tomorrow, the second day after tomorrow, the third day after tomorrow, one month, two months, three months, four months-"

"Okay, okay alright!" Sora shook the platinum-haired man's arm, whining, "I don't care what's gonna happen tomorrow! Anyways you're mine from this moment on, so…we'll do things that a normal couple would do. And we have to pretend that we can only do this once in our lives, so we must be _very_ serious."

"Why?"

"…Why not?!" Sora questioned back, "Let's go!" Hastily, he pulled Riku on with his arm…


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 29

Axel's heart was heavy as he approached the finely crafted marble door. Giving a light sigh, he pressed the doorbell.

"Grandma." He started, tilting his head slightly towards his left side; his elbows rested on his knees as he sat on the comfortable sofa.

"There's a saying that the nobles never approach the throne without a business." Maleficent interrupted, "You must have something to say if you're here to see me, right?"

"Grandma, I was raised by you. The process must've been harsh on you."

"Talking about harshness… those were all in the past." Maleficent waved it off, "But if I don't say it's harsh, then wouldn't you get away with everything?"

Axel chuckled.

"Since you're a baby, I've been taking care of you." Maleficent recalled, "When you've got no appetite, I was afraid that you'll be hungry; when you've got too much appetite, I was afraid that you'll stuff yourself up. During winter I was afraid that you aren't warm enough; but during the sunny days I was afraid you would have sunstroke. Everyday, I was serving you this, serving you that. But these aren't the hardest to do-"

"In fact, the hardest thing to do is to make me listen to you, right?" Axel finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly." She answered, "I tell you to go this way, but you just have to go that way; I want you to do this, but you just have to do that. I brought you to an evening ball with the relatives once; I made you a nice suit, bought you a pair of new leather shoes, but in the end you still ended up going with a pair of slashed jeans. I told you to learn violin, to nurture some musical dignity, but you just have to learn that noisy electric guitar."

"And also," Axel added, "You used to hire a home tutor for me, to tutor my English and Spanish; but in the end, I swore on the teacher with Japanese."

"Hmph! Forget it!" Maleficent snorted and waved again.

"So…do you agree with me now?" Axel asked testingly.

"Me?" Maleficent repeated, "I will never agree with you ever in my life. I'm being very tolerant here. This isn't easy to achieve."

"Well somebody have got to loosen up." Axel frowned, "My temper is more impatient, so every time everyone tolerates me."

"Hm… Looping such a big circle, say it." Maleficent saw right through the redhead, "What kind of a bomb are you giving me this time?"

"Grandma-"

"Wait." She interrupted, sitting up from the sofa to reach for the pill bottle that sat neatly on the tea table, "Let me take two pills first, in case my heart couldn't take it." She finished, disposing two tiny pills from the bottle. Axel automatically reached for the cup of tea next to the bottle for her. She gulped and was ready, "I'm ready."

"Grandma, I have someone that I love." Axel started…

-- In a mall –

The tall silver-haired man was dragged around by a gleeful brunette, visiting stores and window-shopping. Smiles and laughter occupied faces and lips.

"_This blue is too bright and girlish! It doesn't go with me!" "Aw c'mon! I'm Sora, of course we have to wear blue!"_ The brunette replied bossily as he twirled in front of the mirror with the overly bright blue outfit, giggling like a jubilant little girl. _"Why do we have to do this…?" "Let's try it for once! We've never gone on a date wearing corresponding outfits like a couple! It's fun!" _ The couple even visited a sticker photo booth where they could take instant sticker photos with cute backgrounds.

Upon arriving at a café, Riku ordered a cup of pearl tea. "Um... We'll order one cup only." Sora said to the waiter, "Give us two straws, thank you."

A silver straw and an orange one were put into the coffee-colored beverage as the two males drank happily from it, faces two inches away. "Hehe." Sora chuckled, gulping in more of the drink before pulling away simultaneously with Riku.

"What else does a normal couple would do?" Sora pondered, his chin supported by his palm.

"So-chan."

"Hm?"

"I think you're acting like a little puppy today." Riku commented bizarrely.

"Why?"

"When a puppy sees a pole, they would immediately want to go pee, because they want to dominate land." Riku gave the utterly unusual explanation, "I think you're acting like that today; you're treating me like a pole."

"I'm not peeing around!" Sora whined loudly, "You're peeing!! I'm telling ya, you don't just pee when you see a pole, you'll even poop!"

"Ok ok… I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing." Riku apologized sheepishly, "Don't get mad at me."

"Mm." Sora's frown instantly turned into a smile.

"I just think that… you're kind of anxious." Riku reworded his thought, "Like you're anxious to tell everyone in the world that we're together."

"I'm just-" Sora hesitated, chewing his lips instead, "…Do you still remember how we got together in the first place?"

"It's because of the bet of a red umbrella." Riku replied without uncertainty. _'I know that it's really hard for you to forget about Roxas all of a sudden, but that isn't important; can't we also create some memories that belong to us? I'll take a bet,_ _if the next person coming from the station is using a red umbrella, then we'll have a date.'_

A smiled grazed over Sora's lips, "Even though it all started with a bet, but back then when I said I wanted to create memories that belonged to us, I was serious." Sora stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes solemnly, "So everything that I'm doing today is creating memories that belong to us."

"But everyday that we're together _are_ memories." Riku said, "You don't need to do it so sedulously."

"…We always think that we will have an infinite number of 'everyday'." Sora explained, "But what if we won't? Plus, if we just wasted today, then wouldn't tomorrow's memories be left as nothing but a piece of blankness?"

Lost at words, Riku could only grin as the brunette continued to drink the beverage before them and join him.

-- On the way from Maleficent's house to Axel's hosue --

The fire-headed pyro was ambling back home when he saw a familiar couple pass by merrily, _that's Sora and Riku…_ He chuckled; _does every couple in love have to be so exaggerated?_

"Well then, let me send you home today." Riku suggested.

"Hey! Didn't I say that I get to decide today's route?" Sora grinned.

"Then…where are you going?"

"Hm…" A sly and mischievous smile spread across Sora's lips as he pulled Riku along.

-- Riku's apartment --

The platinum-haired boy quickly tugged away all the scattered shirts on his bed, his face quite embarrassed, "My place is very untidy…"

"You're living on your own?" Sora asked, his electrified eyes scanning the décor of the small apartment.

"Yeah…" Riku nodded, "There's nothing to eat here; I'll go buy something from the convenient store, what do you want?"

"I want…" Sora glanced around, his eyes mixed with mischief and shyness, "…to sleepover here tonight."

Riku dropped both his jaws and the shirts in his arms.

-- Axel's room --

'_Knock knock.'_

"Come in." Axel let out a lazily dragged voice. The door opened and Roxas emerged into the room, "Where did you go for the rest of the day?"

"Bleh…" Axel shook his head nonchalantly to dismiss the topic, "I'm sleepy…"

"Oh okay." Roxas replied cutely; his face turning to a slightly shocked expression when the redhead took his right arm by the wrist to twirl him around and sit on the bed so that Axel can put his heap of ruby locks onto the blonde's lap, "Roxy."

"Hm?"

"When I came back, I saw Sora and Riku wearing corresponding couple outfits." Axel recalled, his voice an innocent whisper, "They looked so sweet togethe-no, I should say that they were disgustingly pretending to be cute." He let out a chuckle, "Isn't this great?"

Roxas remained silent, reminiscing the news that his friend told him, '_Riku and I… might break up. Because of my dad's job, we all have to move. I guess him and I can't go on like this anymore, right?'_

"There's nothing we'll have to worry about anymore…" Axel added, his voice fading of tiresome.

_Axel really seems tired,_ Roxas thought, _after all, we're all really tired…In fact, he's the one most afraid of loneliness in all his bottled up emotions. Plus, I'm really happy that Axel can open up to me honestly like this…_

-- Back at Riku's apartment --

Two hands were rubbing together nervously. Riku sat at the bottom edge of his bed, tilting his head a little sideways, not fully seeing Sora who was in the bed behind him. Both boys breathed nerve-wrecking-ly steadily.

"May I…really?" Riku asked; his voice no higher than a mere whisper. Behind him out of his sight, Sora clutched the sheets a little bit tighter, nodding his head and humming an approval.

There was a tinge of anticipation in the air, then Riku sharply turned around, climbing over Sora; but stopped right before their lips met. The silver-haired man's aquamarine eyes realized that those cerulean irises where shut tight behind the eye lids, Sora's face muscles twitching nervously.

"……I can't." Riku denied, "You're practically shaking, and your face is so pale."

"I-I'm fine." Sora insisted; eyes still closed, a sweat dripped down the side of his temple.

"Why?" Riku asked in a faintly desperate tone, "So-chan, I really don't understand. Is this also one of the memories that you're hurried to create?"

Sora let out a sigh and slowly fluttered open his eyes, "I really am willing to do it."

"Stop that talk." Riku said.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Sora immediately inquired. Riku didn't reply; but Sora didn't realize that Riku's hands were gripping the bed sheets hard enough to rip them. Riku exhaled a lengthy sigh, and backed away from Sora.

"I…" He started, but never finished before he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. It was then that Riku realized he was panting and his heart was beating 100beats per minute. The first thing his mind could muster up to do was to turn on the faucet and splash his face with the freezing water. He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror, _I'm a healthy guy, my body structure is strong, my whole body feels like exploding any minute; of course I want to!_

Riku sat back down onto the bed. Sora scooted near him and placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Riku, you're a really nice person."

"Stop it." Riku laughed, "Nice my ass."

_'Ding, ding, la-la, Ding ding!'_ The brunette's cell phone chirped. Sora went over to dug around his bag and retrieved the noisy mobile. He flipped the cover open and annoyance immediately ran down his spine. It was his father. Pursing his lips together in a sheepish manner, he ignored the call and even turned off his cell phone.

"Is it really okay for you to come out and sleepover?" Riku asked concernedly, "So-chan, what's the matter? Tell me and we'll solve the problem together."

"My problem…is really big." Sora said after putting his cell phone back into his bag, "My problem is… my boyfriend isN'T EVEN INTERESTED IN ME!!!!"

"Stop it!!" Riku yelled, covering his hand over the brunette's mouth and thus pushing him down onto the bed. An awkward moment followed where Riku removed his hand and placed it on Sora's waist instead.

"It must be because I'm not sexy, nor attractive, so-"

"Shhh…" Riku cooed, placing a finger over Sora's lips, "Listen, even nice people have sex drives, so stop teasing me. If you won't stop, then I'll……" Riku let out an awkward sigh and the atmosphere softened, "It's late, go to sleep."

Sora nodded and they both settled on this decision. Riku laid his back on a pillow; Sora turned to him slightly, "Hey, can you tell me a story before sleep?"

"I-I'm not very good at storytelling." Riku answered.

"Well then just skip to the ending." Sora encouraged, "What happened to Snow White and the Prince in the end?"

"Hm… After the Prince saved Snow White, they lived happily ever after."

"Then… Sleeping Beauty?"

"The Prince kissed Aurora awake, and they lived happily ever after."

"Hmm…. What about Cinderella…?"

"The Prince found Cinderella, then they lived happily ever after." Riku whispered the last few words as he heard the brunette slowly falling into silent slumber. When Riku confirmed that Sora was deep in sleep, he moved so that the brunette can sleep in a proper position and placed a warm kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead before clicking the lamp off.

-- Hospital --

"The kids really said that?" Aerith asked, her tone relieved and relaxed.

"Yeah." Wakka nodded and sat next to Aerith at the edge of the bed, "They both wanted us to continue the remarriage."

The auburn-haired lady let out a peaceful chuckle, "Actually, what I'm really worried about is your mother's opinion. How should we tell her? Will Roxas and Axel get her approval in the end?"

"I'm sure they will." Wakka reassured, "We'll pray for them."

Aerith nodded kindly and clasped her hands together, but before she even started the prayer, Maleficent was already standing in the doorway.

"Mom…" Aerith started, causing Wakka to turn his head to his mother. "Hey Mom!" Wakka stood up and helped Maleficent into a chair.

"How's Aerith? What did the doctor say?"

"Don't worry." Wakka replied to his mother, "The doctor said that she only needs a couple more days of rest."

"How careless, you don't even know that you're pregnant yourself." Maleficent nagged, "Be more careful from now on."

"Mm." Wakka obeyed with a sheepish nod. Aerith suddenly stood up, "Mom."

"Aerith! Go sit down." Maleficent urged immediately.

"I don't know what I can do to get your forgiveness." Aerith whispered.

"Why? Just because you're too careless?"

"No… Because my son Roxas and Wakka's son Axel…" Aerith continued quietly, "They've fallen in love with each other. I'm really sorry! But I don't think they've done anything wrong…"

"Therefore you think that your two sons can be together and probably even get married?" Maleficent retorted.

"Mom." Wakka interrupted, "If you really have to pick on something and say it's wrong, then I guess it's the fact that their choice isn't perfectly what we wished for; but I think it's fine as long as they're happy, right Mom?"

Maleficent didn't reply.

"They're both nice kids with a good heart, that's why they're attracted to each other and will fall in love with each other." Aerith desperately tried to persuade her mother-in-law; finding no other words, she knelt down on her knees.

"Mom." She pled; Maleficent was going to urge her to sit back down but Aerith continued nonetheless, "If you allow me to call you Mom, then I beg you to accept their love."

"Aerith, if you want to be a part of our family, you can't be so weak." Maleficent ordered solemnly, "You stand back up."

"I know that in your standards, we're all too selfish." Aerith ignored Maleficent's request and continued on, "But I truly, honestly beg you that you can accept this relationship of us four that might seem complex and complicated to the others."

"And because you're fighting for the happiness that every one of you deserves in the future, you should stand up in front of me with your head held high." Maleficent emphasized.

"Here, Aerith." Wakka helped his fiancée up to her feet, "Mom, I don't care the least bit about what the other people would say; but I cannot not care about what you think! Your one single decision can change the outcome of our family, whether it is going to be perfect or shattered."

"Well then… you guys shall be shattered." Maleficent teased testingly.

"Mom…" Wakka took it as a real decision, "Mom. If I can't get your blessing, then I…I…"

The old lady in black dress sniggered, "Does my blessing really have that big of an effect?"

Wakka's tongue was screwed up over words.

"You're not even as half brave as a father than your son is!" Maleficent exclaimed.

"Mom… You mean…"

"Axel already came this afternoon." Maleficent explained, "You think your son is actually going to listen to me?"

"_Grandma, I have someone that I love." Axel started, "Just like before, I know you won't accept it, but I don't care. The person that I love is-"_

"_Roxas." Maleficent finished for him._

"_So you already knew." Axel noted._

"_You should say…I just guessed it right." Maleficent sighed, "That's why I arranged a marriage between you and Naminé, and tried telling Aerith so she would pay more attention to you guys."_

"_So?"_

"_That should be what I'm asking you." Maleficent replied, "Do you think I should accept you two? You are going to be brothers, can I accept that?!"_

"_Grandma." Axel started, "Even though I hated how you forced me to learn violin when I was younger, but there was something that left a deep memory mark in me."_

"_Go on."_

"_I remember that the teacher who taught me held a very important concert; but God knows why, maybe someone wanted to fool him or something, just before he had to go onstage, he realized that the rarest world-known refined violin that he treasured was replaced with a violin that can't be anymore ordinary."_

"_I remember that." Maleficent nodded, "I dragged you to that concert that day. Before the performance started, I brought you backstage to give the teacher a bundle of flower; and that was when we saw that scene."_

"_At that time, I thought that he's screwed." Axel recalled, "But I didn't expect that he still went onstage and performed."_

"_Using the violin that can't be anymore ordinary." Maleficent finished._

"_He said something to me that I will never forget." Axel said, "He said no matter the violin that he was holding was the world-known violin, or an ordinary violin, those aren't important to him; what matters is that the melody of the music is already in his heart."_

"_Yeah…" Maleficent dipped her head, "And why are you bringing this up?"_

"_Just like that violin," Axel related, "Only the people who don't know well enough will care whether he was holding a first class violin or an ordinary violin; the same in this case, no matter what relationship I'll have with Roxas, be it brothers or lovers, those aren't important to me. Because what matters is that Roxas is already in my heart." Axel finished strongly._

"Axel had already gotten to that point," Maleficent concluded, "What can I do? Dig his heart out? …Forget it. Even though I'm not exactly satisfied with your arrangements, but…" She eyed the two grinning adults, "Just do whatever you want. I'll call Naminé's parents to cancel the arranged marriage."

"Mom…" Aerith giggled, wiping her tears away, "Thanks for accepting us."

Smiles broke out on all three adults' faces; relief and joy filled the air…


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 30

-- At Sora's house --

The frown on that aged face of Sora's father never ceased to fold. He sat on a sofa alone, frustrated and worried. It was three in the morning and his son was still at a location unbeknownst to him…

-- At Axel's house --

The alarm clock went off, breaking the peace Roxas was resting in. The blonde yawned slightly and twisted his sore neck, a result of the position he fell asleep in with Axel's head still on his lap. The redhead instantly smacked on the clock to shut it up. Roxas observed Axel's vulnerable yet cute sleeping look and a smile spread up across his cheeks.

In the kitchen Wakka was busy preparing breakfast. He averted his attention to the stairs when he heard footsteps descending from upstairs.

"Good morning, Uncle Wakka." Roxas greeted, rubbing the last thread of sleep away from his eyes.

"Morning Roxie!" Wakka returned the greet, "Breakfast is almost ready, go brush your teeth."

"Okay, I'll be here in a second to help!" Roxas offered, turning back to the staircase.

"No, take your time, Roxas." Wakka replied, "If it weren't for Aerith to be in the hospital, I haven't had a chance to get into the kitchen and enjoy cooking. Do you still remember? I like to transfer a cook's feelings through the cuisine to your love-needing hearts."

Roxas smiled brightly and nodded, skipping back upstairs merrily to the bathroom. He grabbed the cup and toothbrush like normal, everything was quiet…

"Hey."

"WAAAAH!" Roxas yelled at the sudden voice which belonged to a redhead who was behind the curtain of the bathtub, poking his head out from it.

"Get me the towel." Axel demanded.

"Why didn't you lock the door?! When did you come in?!" Roxas complained. Being short-tempered and easily preoccupied by something else, Axel's hands released the curtain, revealing his naked body to the poor blonde boy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Roxas screamed, dropping everything in his hands into the sink and scrambling out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Axel for a moment wondered why the blonde reacted in such way, then looked down and realized what an indecent exposure could do.

"I can't believe it… I-I-I… didn't see anything just now…" Roxas mumbled to himself outside, "But… I should have looked clearer…" Just as he said that, the door behind opened, making him fall backwards with a squeal; but he was quickly caught by a now-half-clothed-half-naked Axel, "Roxie, you're so peeeeeerrvy!" The redhead accused with a smirk.

"HEY I didn't see anything!! Let go of me!" The blonde struggled futilely in Axel's arms. Both of them too occupied to notice Maleficent passing right by the bathroom and dropping her jaw.

"This is so interesting." Axel teased more, earning a few more struggles from Roxas and a wail.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Maleficent shrieked as loud as a woman in her 60s with a heart attack risk could.

The initial reaction of the two was letting go of each other, quickly followed by Axel realizing he was still half naked and turned away from the blackly dressed grandmother…

"You two brats, who said you can flirt like that once you're out of my sight?!!" Maleficent nagged, pointing her fingers furiously at the two males, Axel eating breakfast nonchalantly and Roxas hanging his head guiltily. Wakka sat across the table, reading a book and studying some words of some sort.

"How did we set the negotiation?! You promised that you will be more reserved when you're still in school!" She continued on, "And in the end? Aerith is in the hospital so I came here, and this is what I start my morning with!! This is just over the line!!"

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Wakka stood up from his chair hippity-hoppitily.

"What?!"

"Let's name him Asho." The orange haired man exclaimed, "How's that? Asho?"

"Asho sounds like asshole!" Roxas denied the name.

"Noooo…" Wakka argued, "Ash-shoo, doesn't that sound nice, Mom? Older brother is Axel, younger brother is Asho. If it's a girl, then we'll name her Ashley."

"The estimated date of childbirth is in next year!" Maleficent smacked the table slightly, "You can name the baby next year! The present problems of these two guys are what we should think about!"

"Mom-" Wakka was still thinking about names.

"Dad I want some more." Axel clinked his knife and fork onto the plate and shoved it in front of Wakka.

"Ohh he's eating so much!" Wakka grinned and he took the plate, "Look how much your grandson can eat!" He patted Maleficent's shoulder before shuffling into the kitchen.

"Pstt… You-You weird family, you don't know any manners! I…" Maleficent's tongue got caught and she gave up, huffing a sigh.

-- At university --

Two pairs of feet ambled slowly along the open hall, awkward silence filled between a brunette and silver-haired man.

"Sora!"

Said boy halted, fear drenched in his eyes as he turned slowly to that menacing and authoritative coarse voice. His father marched up to the young brunette and just simply grabbed his thin arm, ignoring Riku at the side, "Come with me." He commanded.

"Sora, this is…" Riku asked; a head full of confusion.

Sora struggled his wrist from the grip, "Dad!"

"Come with me!" He repeated, pulling Sora away abruptly.

"Dad! I still have classes in the afternoon!" Sora yelled and fought off his father's grip.

"There's no need!" He replied, "I've already dropped you out of school."

"Drop out?!" Riku rushed to Sora's father's side, "Why is he dropping out?!"

"I…" Sora frowned and eyed his father before looking back at his boyfriend, "I didn't want to…"

"Sora, let's go!" Sora's father again grasped his son's wrist.

"Sir!" Riku shouted to get attention, "Hi, I'm Riku. I'm Sora's boyfriend." He introduced himself certainly. Sora's father looked at him, then back at the brunette, "You didn't come home at all last night, so you were with this kid?!"

Slightly sobbing now, Sora didn't reply and guilt was apparent in his eyes.

"You-!" The middle-aged man raised his arm up in a fury of rage, but before he even moved any further, Riku slid right between them and hovered his arms over Sora protectively. Fortunately Sora's father stopped his actions before actually physically abusing anyone. He swung his arm back with a frustrated huff.

"Sir, I can understand why you are so angry," Riku said calmly, "But I wish that before you do anything, please at least listen to our explanations."

"There no need of that!" He repudiated and looked at Sora, "You know my temper; are you going to go home with me or do you want to make it look worse than it already is?!"

Sora's frown deepened, his lips quivering with frustration and aggravation. Left with no other choice, he turned around with a defeat and started leaving, tears welling up and streaming down as he did so.

"Hold on!!" Riku yelled, dashing to Sora's side and looked at Sora's father again, "Sir, Sora did came to sleep over at my place yesterday night, but…"

"I don't want to hear about what you did!!" The old man denied any kind of explanation.

"We really didn't do anything." Riku restated.

"Get out of the way!"

"I can't." Riku disobeyed, "At least let me know why Sora has to drop out of school."

"Hmph! You unknowing brat!" Sora's father scorned before sprinting like the wind towards them, grabbing an umbrella from a passer-by and swinging it around broadly. Sora squealed and ducked, but Riku didn't budge the least bit. The now-dangerous-looking umbrella stopped right before Riku's face, only an inch away.

"You wanna pretend to be a hero?! Rethink about your little power!" The middle-aged man sneered, "You have no real power!" And he grabbed Sora's wrist for the third time in the day to pull him along, heading back home.

Riku, still being shocked by the sudden assault, realized how true Sora's father's words were. _But still, _he thought, _no matter how weak I am, I still want to…_

-- Later in the day, at a staircase in the university --

Roxas stood next to a dumbfounded Riku who was sitting on a stair step; the blonde just told Riku of Sora's impromptu family plans.

"No wonder Sora acted so abnormal yesterday," Riku said dumbly, "So his family is moving away…"

"Sora once told me that he's really afraid of his father." Roxas said, "He said that even though his dad is a merchant, he's also a professional kendo artist. HeIt's like the strict and powerful type of father; so once he made a decision, no one can change his mind."

Riku nodded depressingly, "Looks like it. I've already seen Sora's father's wrath this morning."

The blond sighed slightly, "I know that Sora doesn't want to leave you at all; it's just that he doesn't know if he has any other choice."

Riku heaved a heavy sigh in total defeat; Roxas could only look at him sympathetically.

"Aaah!" Roxas screamed in pain when a basketball hit the back of his head unexpectedly, breaking the gloomy silence. He turned around sharply while the silver-haired male stood up. They both found themselves looking at Axel.

"Who said you can use that kind of affectionate expression to look at him?!" Axel teased, smirking smugly.

"I didn't!"

"You're retarded; I have a boyfriend, okay?" Riku retaliated.

"But he's leaving you soon, Riku." Roxas turned back to Riku and said.

"Rikie, I saw it the other day." Axel ambled to Riku's side, "You and Sora wore that couple's costume that made my face go green. Wow, you have so much courage to do something stupid like that."

"That's because Sora… You know, ukes like that kind of…"

"But you were smiling." Axel said, "You looked handsome; I was defeated." He joked, "But I am definitely not defeated by this…" He clasped his four fingers to his thumb to make a crow's beak as he emitted a crow's barking sound, "…loser's face that you have right now."

Humiliated and frustrated, Riku ascended the staircase without another word.

-- At Sora's house --

"Sir Sora, please eat some more." The maid urged, "If you don't want to eat, I'll go get you a bowl of soup." The brunette did nothing to respond.

"Don't mind him." Sora's father ordered and the maid was dismissed.

"Dad." Sora started, "I was always thinking… If Mom was still alive, are you still going to be like this?"

The middle-aged man stopped eating and let out a small, thoughtful sigh.

"I heard from Grandpa that in the beginning, he also opposed the idea of you and Mom's marriage, because at that time you were poor and your education wasn't very high." Sora recalled, "So at that time, what Mom did counts as running away with you, right?"

"Don't talk nonsense." Sora's father denied calmly, "That only happened in the beginning, but in the end we still got your grandfather's approval."

Sora nodded slightly; then a smile grew as he thought of something, "Dad, I saw your old pictures; I remember that there were a lot of them that was taken with the sky as the background, and a lot of them were like the romantic, postcard-type of sky. Is it because Mom loved the sky?"

"Actually, I'm a man and who wants to be so cheesy kind of romantic? It was all your mother's request." Sora's father smiled.

"Dad, I can imagine that back then Mom must have loved you so much." Sora said, "I wish I can have someone important to me like that too; and I'm jealous that Mom could be with the more gentle and nice Dad back then."

The older man looked away, slight guilt in his eyes. Sora stood from his seat and walked over to place his hands on his father's shoulder, "Dad, the truth is, no matter what big clash happened between us, I still love you, just like how Mom will love you forever." Both of them smiled, disagreement and divergence put aside for now for the sake of this new emotional confession…

-- At Riku's apartment --

The silver-haired boy sat at the edge of his bed. The clock ticking time away.

'_Please go out with me.' 'How can you possibly expect that some rain would wash away the shadow in my heart? And how will you be willing to go out with someone that has a shadow in his heart?' 'Then what about this?'_ _'Achu!' He looked at the rain through the window; the water wasn't stopping. Another sneeze followed. Riku looked at him concernedly, then sandwiched Sora's small left hand with his own larger ones, rubbing it to warm it up, 'Rub your hands to warm them up, then put them up on your cheeks like this,' He released Sora's small hand and placed his own palms on his own cheeks, 'Then you won't feel cold.' 'I know that it's really hard for you to forget about Roxas all of a sudden, but that isn't important; can't we also create some memories that belong to us?' 'Your shoes were too small. Why did you force yourself on them?'_ _He pointed out, 'I've noticed when you rolled over your ankle.' 'It's ok to rely on others sometimes.' Riku continued as he finished and stood up, 'Especially when the other person is willing to help you.' 'I want to treasure you, but why don't you treasure yourself first?!' '…We always think that we will have an infinite number of "everyday"._ _But what if we won't? Plus, if we just wasted today, then wouldn't tomorrow's memories be left as nothing but a piece of blankness?'_

With all the memories he had with the brunette reeling back like a movie, Riku stormed out of his apartment, heart and mind determined.

-- Sora's house --

The doorbell rang and the maid opened the door; but before she could inquire the identity of the guest, he let himself in, looking around and seemingly searching for something.

"Mister, who are you?! How can you just come in-"

"Sora!" Riku yelled, "I'm here to take you away!"

Said brunette's father emerged from the stairs, "I don't remember anyone inviting you over to our house. Get out now!!"

"I have my reasons to come here." Riku said, "I'm bringing Sora away with me."

"Nonsense!"

Sora descended from the stairs at this point, the atmosphere tense and uptight.

"I didn't forget that you reminded me to rethink about my power, so I came." Riku stated defiantly.

"Hmph! You really don't know how cruel the world can be!" The middle-aged man scoffed.

"Sir, I know what I'm doing." Riku replied with a strong will, "I just wanted to tell Sora that my feelings haven't changed from what it always has been before." He looked over to the young brunette, "Sora, I want us to be together. So I hope you can stay and come with me."

"What power do you hold to do that?!" The old man questioned, "You two are still students, you have nothing! Aren't you too naïve to think about bringing my son away?!"

"I'm not really devoid of everything, sir!" Riku corrected, "Like you, I have my feelings for Sora, and a heart that loves him."

The blank expression on Sora's face turned into a sweet smile; he ran pass his father and sided with Riku.

"Sora, are you confident about us?" Riku whispered gently to the brunette.

"Yes, I'm confident about us." Sora nodded affirmatively.

"I'm not possibly letting you bring Sora away!" Sora's father declined.

"Therefore I'm establishing a challenge to you." Riku announced, "I want to use your method to prove to you that you can be rest assured to hand your son over to me."

Worry crossed over Sora's face, "Riku!" He shook his head.

"I know that your father is a professional kendo artist; if he thinks that this is the power that can protect you, I'm willing to use the same power to protect you." Riku answered.

"No you can't! Are you crazy?!" Sora refuted, "My dad is really strong! He'll kill you!"

"That's exactly the point; I must be stronger than him to make him feel assured." Riku stated again with a small reassuring smile, "This is the only way."

"Young man, lies can only work on little naïve boys like Sora." The middle-aged man said, "Do you want to know what would become of you?"

Riku looked back at Sora's father, his gaze stern and serious, his mind unwavering and strongly willed. It seems like a fight was inevitable…


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

Chapter 31

The sky was a dark hue of charcoal gray. Orange and red and white lights of the city sparkled across the land. In an almost empty broad balcony of a mall, a florescent light pole buzzed constantly, under which stood two warrior-dressed men, a younger and more petite brunette at a side.

Sora ran to Riku's side, a worried expression hanging over his face, "Riku, have you ever practiced kendo?"

"No."

"What about just playing around with it?"

"No."

"Not even once?!"

"Not even once."

"Oh no… You're really gonna get killed by my dad!"

Riku didn't reply, his stern gaze locked with that of Sora's father, which was equally stern.

Sora frowned, becoming more anxious; he ran over to his father's side, "Dad! This fight isn't going to be fair! You can't just take it on with Riku like this!"

"I'll yield to you." The old man said to Riku, "You can attack me however you want; if the wooden sword in your hand touches any part of my body, then you're considered as winning."

"I can really attack you in any way I want? And I'll win if I hit you?"

"Yes. I will only be offensive for three times, if you can take it all in without begging, and even stand up at the end, then I'm considered losing."

"No! One time for offensive only!" Sora tried to negotiate.

"Alright, three times it is." Riku agreed; Sora whimpered and ran back to his side, "Riku, do you know that if you get hit by my dad once, all your rib bones might break; if you get hit twice, your head might explode! If you get hit thrice… it's impossible! Definitely impossible!"

Riku slowly diverted his gaze to Sora, "I'll transform impossibility into possibility with my love for you."

Sora was on the brink of tears, his bright cerulean eyes fixed upon the silver-haired male with affection.

"No more bullshit." Sora's father interrupted, "Sora, step aside!"

Reluctantly, said brunette stepped back from the fight.

The two armored men get into position, Sora's father lowering his sword to attack pose. Riku held his breath. In a second, Sora's father charged forward, hitting Riku in the hand and causing the sword to fall off. The strike was quickly followed by a hit to the abdomen of the young man, pushing him back and dropping harshly against the ground, helmet flown to a side. Sora's father stopped attacking, allowing time for Riku to recover as a manner of the kendo. The brunette whimpered and ran to Riku, who instantly supported himself back up with his elbows. He shook his head, looking extremely dizzy; and he obviously didn't notice the trail of blood trickling down the corner of his lips.

"Where's my sword?" Riku asked.

"Riku…" Sora sobbed.

"WHERE'S MY SWORD?!" He howled.

Sniffing and sobbing and whimpering, Sora went over to pick up Riku's sword and watched as Riku wobbly stood back up with the help of the sword. The silver-haired man steadied down, only to be assaulted again, this time a much more severe strike to the stomach. He hunched forward, literally coughing blood out.

Sora wept and cried out, "Forget it! Stop fighting! We have no chance of winning! You'll get killed!"

"Giving up already?" Sora's father inquired.

"The only basketball game that I gave up on was for you." Riku said to Sora, "And now for you, I will never give up."

"Don't be like this…" Sora shook his head.

"We've only got one more time left and we'll win." Riku reminded.

"Stop buffing up!" Sora argued, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"This is a fight between your father and me," Riku said with a determined mind, "There can only be two outcomes of this fight: it's either I stand, or I fall; but no matter which result it is, there are me and your father here to protect our beloved So-chan. So stop telling me to give up, I am definitely not going to be the one losing in this fight." With that, he stood up once again with the sword.

"Only one more strike left." He said to the middle-aged man and held up his sword, looking towards the back of Sora's father.

The man turned abruptly around, once again charging forward. Sora at the side was on hysterics; seeing his moving father as the sign of death itself, the brunette sprinted towards Riku and boldly placed his lips onto Riku's. Sora's father stopped moving, eyeballs almost popping out at the sight. They stayed still for two seconds, before Sora whispered against Riku's lips, "Now's the chance!"

When he pulled away, Riku immediately raised his sword and pressed it against the older man's belly. Sora's father's skeptical eyes scanned at the contact and looked back at Riku, who was grinning with victory.

Sora stared wide-eyed at his successful plan, "YES! We won!!"

Riku retrieved the sword, "I won, so I'm bringing Sora with me." He raised his arm slightly towards the brunette as a gesture for Sora to hold his hand. The petite boy exchanged a glance with his father, and willingly held Riku's hand, the two leaving with smiles on their faces.

The middle-aged man took off his helmet and looked at the back image of the two youngsters with a satisfied grin on his face, nodding his silent approval. _Dad, the truth is, no matter what big clash happened between us, I still love you, just like how Mom will love you forever._

-- At Riku's apartment --

"Uhhhhhhhh………" Riku moaned painfully, a hand cupping one side of his chin that was part of the injuries. Sora giggled and snaked his arms around Riku's other arm.

"I'm really happy for you two." Roxas said, a wide smile on his lips, "Riku, you're really brave. I think this is the best outcome; as long as two people are in love, they should insist on being together no matter what."

Riku sighed, "It's actually Sora's last psychological strategy, it made his dad outraged and shocked, only then could I come back alive and in one piece."

"So uncle took off?" The blond asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded, "But I know that Dad still misses me; in the end he told me secretly that you, Riku," Sora pinched Riku's arm slightly, "has a bunch of mad vigor, it resembles the courage he had back when he was young. Oh! But the kendo challenge is only the first round; maybe when he comes back, there will be a second round." The brunette raised two neat fingers.

"Huh?" Riku hummed stupidly, fear swimming in his voice.

"The second round is to challenge your capacity for liquor." Sora announced, "So if you can't drink, I might still have to be kidnapped back."

"No way…" Riku winced.

A loud sigh was heaved from an exaggerated redhead.

"Axel, what's with you?" Riku asked the obnoxious guy.

"Rikie, the restrained life of living together isn't really as good as you imagine it to be." Axel teased, "I think it's better to be free and be a handsome basketball player," Sora shook Riku's arm worriedly, while the silver-haired man patted the brunette's hands and gave him an expression that said _It's-fine-don't-listen-to-him-he's-being-the-dork-he-always-is_.Axel glanced over to Roxas, "How happy will that be…"

"What do you mean by that?!!" The blond yelled, "Why are you saying this?!"

"It's true…" Axel mumbled.

"My ass." Roxas pouted, but quickly turned into a smile.

* * *

A/N: That's it! That's the end of the story! ...Kinda sucky, huh? Well, of course I'm joking! There's one more "special" chapter coming up!


	32. Special: Valentine's Day

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts I & II rights.

Warning: Shonen-ai, boys kiss & hugs, language below.

* * *

**Special: Valentine's Day**

It's been a few weeks since the basketball game and Sora and Riku's Romeo-and-Juliet-like incident. The month was February and the day was the thirteenth.

In the university cafeteria, a cool and handsome redhead sat alone, silently eating his food. A group of girls huddled near him.

"Prince Axel, are you free tomorrow night?" An arrogant cheerleader asked.

"I've got a date." Axel answered coldly, bringing his entire tray of food up to move to another table. But then a group of refined-looking guys came almost instantly when he sat down.

"We're having a party tomorrow, why don't you come over to our house?"

"I'm busy." Axel growled, once again bringing his tray up to move to another table. Axel almost wanted to kill someone when yet another person at the seat across from him.

"Would you like to come to our party then?" A familiar voice asked. Axel looked up and found Demyx grinning at him.

"Party? What party?"

"We won the last game of the season, remember?" The mullet-haired boy reminded, "Zexion said we should have a celebration. Tomorrow 6PM at Tiger City mall's karaoke center. The whole basketball team is going, also Tifa and Sora. Are you and Roxas coming?"

"…Sure." Axel said; it wasn't quite like what he'd planned, but a big party can be fun too, yeah?

-- At Axel's apartment --

The watch read 5:52. Axel frowned, boring holes to the staircase that a blonde has yet to show up at.

"Roxas! Hurry your ass up!" He yelled at the door, _what the hell's taking him so long?!_

"One sec!" The boy replied in his room, delicately placing a dexterously wrapped gift box into his cross bag. He hurried down the stairs to the impatient redhead.

"I said you have to be ready by five thirty; do as many push-ups as many minutes you're late." Axel commanded.

"Huh? Now? Here?" Roxas pouted, obediently squatted down.

"You're serious?" Axel laughed, "I was kidding. C'mon, let's go."

-- At the mall --

"Hey guys wait up!" A giddy voice called out to Axel and Roxas. Sora, pulling Riku, arrived in front of them.

"Hey." Axel greeted, "Everyone else are in, let's go."

"Everyone else?!" Roxas interrupted, thinking that this was supposed to be just a romantic date between him and Axel.

"Yeah, this is a celebration party for our basketball team's end of season." Riku answered, much to Roxas' dismay, "Didn't Axel tell you?"

"I forgot." The redhead shrugged and gestured them to go on; Roxas lagged behind, pouted with a bunch of locked up aggravation.

-- In the karaoke room --

The music boomed from the stereo. Drunk and insensible guys slurred the lyrics in the song, the rest of the party clapping their hands in accordance. Axel somehow ended up sitting all the way across from Roxas, who only followed the beat of the music disinterestedly while the redhead was all high. Roxas sighed, _I thought Axel was gonna take me out to a date… And he sits all the way across… _The blond pouted his bottom lip sourly, gaze dropping to his bag where a small little thing was waiting quietly for a receiver. The party continued to clamor, everyone having fun except for the bitter blonde.

Riku picked up the song selection remote control and picked a song, "Sora, let's sing together."

The brunette giggled, nodding and picking up a microphone. Zexion and Demyx grabbed their own, too. Roxas wanted to sing with Axel, but realized that there were no more microphones, _hmph, I'm jealous… They look sweet; but look at us…_ He looked at Axel, who was busy moving his body to the beat of the song, _he's not looking at me __**at all**__. _Indeed, Axel was not paying any attention to Roxas, but he was talking to Tifa.

"How come Marluxia isn't here?" Axel inquired.

"Did you forget? He works in a flower shop." Tifa reminded, "Today's Valentine's Day, so he would be working overtime."

"Yeah." Leon agreed, "I remember he just took some of the flowers and gave it as a gift to a girl he liked on a Valentine's Day before, how cheap." The group laughed.

_When should I give Axel my gift?_ Roxas thought when he was reminded of the present.

"Speaking of gifts," Xigbar interrupted the conversation, "Thank goodness we didn't have those shitty gift-exchanging games. Every time we either get a bar of soap or some stupid candle holder; seriously, those two are number one and two for the Worst Gifts Ever."

"Let me fill in the third place for the list: some girls would knit those woolen scarves or gloves or whatever;" Leon said and Roxas widened his eyes and felt the box in his bag; his intended present for Axel was his own handmade scarf. "Those are super-ugly." Leon added, "And they force you to wear it; it seriously damage my cool image."

Roxas frowned with shame, _I'm on the list of the Worst Gifts Ever!_

"Yeah!" Leon exclaimed; their conversation reached the point where Xigbar was doubting any girls still knitted garments, "In Harry Potter, Ron's mom knitted him some sweaters; even Ron couldn't take it." The group erupted into louder laughter.

"The people nowadays are all mean losers," Xigbar sighed, "I don't know anyone who are still naïve enough to knit their own gifts." He looked over at Roxas, "Right, Roxas?"

"I-I don't know!" The blond shrugged, fidgeting uncomfortably. Sora noticed his friend's abnormal behavior and went over, "What's wrong?"

Axel averted his gaze from the screen and looked at Roxas distantly, concern bathing in his eyes.

"Nothing…" Roxas shook his head, "It's too noisy in here, I'm gonna go out and call Mom." He excused himself from the party and went out. Axel's stare followed his back until it disappeared from sight. Once outside, Roxas went to the nearest trashcan, looked around to check no one was there and took out his wrapped box of gift.

"Why am I so stupid?!" He glared at the box of scarf as if it offended him, _I nearly become the biggest joke of the year in the basketball team!_

"What are you daydreaming here?" A voice startled the blond; he whirled around quickly, hiding the box behind him from Axel.

"Nothing." Roxas lied to the redhead.

"Then why don't you go in and sing?"

"I will, later."

"Then… what are you holding?" Axel asked, eyes fishing over Roxas' side to glimpse at the box.

"It's nothing." Roxas denied, clutching the box close to himself.

"Yeah I can see you holding a box." Axel insisted, tilting a little more to confirm for himself.

"I told you it's nothing!" Roxas persisted, "Hurry up and go back to the room!"

"What? Are you whining?" Axel smirked, apparently amused.

"I'm not!!" Roxas yelled, voice echoing in the hall. Axel chuckled and moved his face to an inch from Roxas', "You are." He stated before leaving and returning to the room.

_So what if I was whining?_ Roxas sighed, _you won't understand the kind of hope I had in the beginning. Right now I feel like an acne that needs to be cleaned: something that's valueless. _He slapped the box onto the cigarette holder of the trashcan outrageously and returned to the room grumpily.

----

The hallway of the karaoke center became crowded and noisy as the group ended their singing session and left the room. Roxas came out last, his mood sulking. Sora looked back at him and walked next to him, "What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Axel?"

"Not really a fight…" Roxas sighed, "It's like I'm the only one angry over at the corner anyways."

"Oh…" The brunette nodded, "Well, I suggest you to just let it go. Since last time what happened before the basketball game, I learned something."

"What is it?"

"Semes are strong but brainless creatures." Sora said sternly, "You might have thought of and gone through the problem for a hundred times in your head; but he probably hasn't even started the first round yet. So there's no point in brooding on the matter by yourself."

"Then what should I do?" Roxas asked.

"Sora, c'mon." Riku suddenly appeared and took the brunette's hand, "The guys are discussing where we should go next and continue the party."

"Ok." Sora smiled and followed Riku, turning back to whisper to Roxas, "This is the answer." He winked and disappeared around the corner with Riku.

_No matter if they're in a crowd or not, all Sora and Riku wanted is to be together_, Roxas thought, _this fact is unquestionable. Just like Sora said, it's a very definite answer. But what about me…? _He pondered, _I guess I should tell them I'll go home first... _He sighed and strolled to the group.

"Yeah where should we go next?"

"What about we go play hide-and-seek?" Axel suggest, crossing his arms in a revolutionary manner, "The area limit is the park outside."

"If we play a game, we don't have to spend so much money, and we don't have to wait in a queue." Demyx pointed out.

"This idea is quite unusual; well, a cute kind of unusual." Leon commented.

"Even though it's kind of childish…" Xigbar said and eyed Tifa, "But it seems like we can try it."

"If we want to add a little more Valentine's Day romantic feel to it, we can set another rule." Axel proposed.

"Tell us!"

"Within an hour, whoever hasn't been found in the end will be considered the winner of the night." Axel said, "The winner can command whoever he/she likes to give him/her a kiss."

"Oooh!" The group exclaimed.

"Is it the same for the girls if she wins?" Tifa asked, eyes going to Leon.

"Gender equality is required for sure!" Zexion nodded and the group agreed. Glances were exchanged among the group. Roxas, mistaking Tifa's gaze as directed to Axel instead of Leon, decided that he should just stay too.

----

"Okay, guys." Riku announced, "The First Hide-and-Seek Fight for the Kiss of Victory is officially on." He said to the group's circle, "Rock, paper, SCISSOR!"

All hands shot out to the middle, and it turned out that Riku was the only one sporting a fist; everyone else had their 'papers' out.

"Aw, man." Riku glared at his own fist, "I'm 'it', that means I'm definitely out of luck."

"I guess that's the fate of a good man like you, Riku." Axel joked.

"Riku, count well to your hundreds." Leon laughed.

"One! Two! Three!…"

The group started scattering around the park when they realized the game was on; only Roxas was too dumb to know what to do. He remained standing right next to Riku who was counting with his eyes closed and stared at Tifa's back, thinking that she wants to get a piece of Axel. The redhead who was running looked back, and frowned when he saw Roxas not moving at all; he rushed to the blonde's side.

"Let's go!" He said and held Roxas' hand, dragging him away…

_The wind is so strong…_ Roxas thought as he panted behind Axel; his gaze set upon the bouncing tresses of vermillion locks, _it hurts my skin… Why would Axel suggest us to play hide-and-seek in this weather?_

----

"Ninety-seven, Ninety-eight, Ninety-nine," Riku counted, "A hundred!"

He opened his eyes, scanning the empty-looking park, _Sora's kiss is what I'm protecting tonight!_ He started off searching in some broad areas. Suddenly a small sound rang behind a strip of bushes. Tifa tensed, burying her purse deeper into her jacket.

The silence in the air changed; it was still silence, but something more now. Some… _anticipation_ was there. Tifa looked up and found Riku grinning at her over the bush.

"HELLO?!" She howled into the cell phone, "Wish me a happy Valentine's Day?! I've known you for so long, how come I never knew you're that _polite_?!" She taunted sarcastically, "I'm the one that should wish you-!! …Happy Valentine's Day." She forced herself to calm down and slapped the phone shut, grumbling unsatisfactory.

----

A brunette ran and squatted behind a column, thinking he was safe. But… he rolled his eyes leftwards and found one of the team members squatting at the next column, blowing him a kiss. _Ewww…_ Sora made a disgusted face, _this guy… what is he planning?!_ He frowned and stood up to find another spot to hide in.

The basketball player smirked, watching Sora's back as he left. Riku squatted next to him (the side he is not looking at) and jabbed him on the elbow. The shocked team member turned and found Riku mocking his blow-kiss action sarcastically, then the silver-haired man yelled, "Out!"

Sora ran around, and stopped when he thought he saw something. He looked back up at the steel shelf that was set up for some minor construction and found another basketball team member up there, smirking to him. He frowned, becoming anxious due to his exposedness in the open; he turned to run again, but bumped into Riku instantly.

"Aww… I got found so early…" Sora pouted, but only to widen his eyes when Riku kissed him.

"You broke the rules!" Sora exclaimed after they pulled away.

"I didn't." Riku denied.

"We're still playing the game!" The brunette reminded.

"I don't care even if I had to break the rules." Riku stated, "Plus, how can this," He tapped Sora's lips lightly with a finger, "be treated as a prize for a game?!"

Sora smiled.

"I want to take my feelings for you seriously with my heart." Riku said, "I don't want to play games with my love for you at all."

"Ahem! Ahem!" The basketball team member intervened, "I just wanna say, you guys can do this kind of stuff privately after the game has ended."

"I found you!" Riku claimed.

"Dang!"

"Ahem." Sora coughed slightly and pointed to his back, hinting Riku of someone that has yet to be found; Riku smirked.

----

Roxas was running for one second; the next one he was pinned against a wall, "Axel, what are you doing?!"

"Shh." The redhead shushed, "Quiet or he'll find you."

Roxas bit his lip, a little uncomfortable with the close proximity between him and Axel, "I-I wonder how long it is before it's been an hour."

"This hour specially dedicated for Axel and Roxas cannot be compared to one hour in the world." Axel expressed, "Because this hour is only for the two of us. Don't you want to be with me alone?"

"…" Roxas smiled, "I want to be with you, alone." _He must've wanted me to say this one sentence_, Roxas thought, _his smirk is for…_ He moved his lips closer to Axel's, but pulled back before they barely touch, _he wanted me to do this voluntarily._ Axel's smirk grew wider at Roxas' tease, then he started moving his lips to Roxas'. The blonde closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss that never came. They both stared at the hand that barred their lips apart and found Riku beside them.

"Heeheehee." The silver-haired man grinned, "Gotcha." Roxas felt terribly embarrassed and looked away; Axel grunted and pushed away from the wall.

"You know, the bathroom's right behind you." Axel said bizarrely, patting Riku's shoulder and left the scene.

"…What was that? What does he mean-"

"He says you're being the party pooper." Roxas explained hastily and left too.

----

"There's only one minute left." Leon announced to the group, "I think everyone's been found."

Sora ran over to Riku's side fretfully, "Riku, I think there's one more person."

_Due to Riku's persistence, more and more people were found_, Roxas thought, _but there's another turf of newborn flame of love that's insisting until the end._

Xigbar grinned to himself quietly, not daring to move for one single movement will cause loud ruffling sound in a tree. Yes, he was hiding in a tree. And he started to become anxious when he thought he felt something slithering – something like a… _snake_.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! …Xigbar you won!!!"

"Gah!" Said man jolted out from the tree, "I won! Get out! Ah! I won! Take it out!" He squirmed and jerked around and yelled; Leon approached forward and grabbed the thing that was causing Xigbar's hysterical actions.

"It's a snake!" Leon exclaimed and threw the reptile away into the air expertly without hurting anyone.

"The winner is Xigbar!" Axel proclaimed; said man cheered along with the group. "Okay, Xigbar, you can choose someone to give you the Kiss of Victory."

"I want… Tifa!"

"What?! No!" The black-haired girl stood up, "Definitely no!"

"Tifa! You're not that lame, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, if you dare to play it, you should be able to anticipate losing." Leon hummed.

"I tried so hard not to get found." Xigbar sighed.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The group clamored, making Tifa in a hard position.

"Actually, just a kiss on the cheek is good enough." Xigbar tried to make it less embarrassing for her. She looked away, walking closer to the eye-patched man slowly. Xigbar looked to the side to expose his cheek for her; but what they didn't expect was Axel silently moved behind Xigbar so that when Tifa charged her lips forward to Xigbar's cheek, the redhead angled Xigbar's head back to forward, causing his lips and Tifa's to collide together. The group laughed and cheered, and everything was good until Riku suddenly shot an arm up into the air, his hand holding Roxas' abandoned gift box.

"I nearly forgot." Riku said, "Roxas, an employee from the karaoke center gave this to me when I was searching in the game; he said it should be something important."

_D-Didn't I throw that away?_ Roxas frowned.

"It's yours, right?" Riku asked, "The employee said he saw you holding it when you were in the hallway."

"No, no-no it's not mine!" Roxas said but his hands grasped the bag, trying to pry it from Riku's hands. This resulted in the tearing of the gift-wrap paper and the box opened as it fell onto the ground, revealing the hand-knitted scarf.

"Hey! That's the third place of the Worst Gifts Ever: the handmade scarves!!" Leon exclaimed as he grabbed the garment.

"T-T-T-That isn't… that's-" Roxas stuttered terribly.

"Excuse me, that's mine." A hand suddenly seized the scarf from Leon's hands; Axel smirked to Roxas with the scarf in his hands.

----

"Why didn't you admit that this was yours?" Axel asked the blonde beside him, tugging at the scarf he was wearing.

"It's because they said it was old and out-fashioned…" Roxas pouted, swinging slightly on the swing in a playground.

"Silly, if it's your feelings, why do you have to care about what others think?" Axel said, squatting down so he was face to face with Roxas.

"…Well, it _did_ feel sweet." Roxas smiled to himself, resting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"We've been through so much together; my feelings to you won't change." Axel said to Roxas, "I love you."

"Axel…" The blonde's smile grew wider and closed his eyes when Axel moved in to kiss him lightly on the lips…

-- At a motel --

Axel pushed Roxas onto the bed. The redhead climbed over the blonde. Their share of stare was intense. There was nothing but silence and actions, very slow, deliberate actions. Roxas jerked his head away form the kiss that was about to come crashing down.

"Axel… I think… after all…"

"You were the one who said you don't want to go home."

"I said that alright, but… I don't know…"

"Do you want it, or not?"

Silence.

"Just tell them I wanted to do it, okay?" Axel growled.

"…You must think that I'm a coward."

"Yeah, a real coward." Axel nodded, "But, such a _cute_ coward, so…"

Lips meshed together heatedly. Each touch intended not from lust, but from love. Roxas moaned, pulling Axel closer. Both seeking for the completion that the other could provide.

_We just spent the night, expressing our feelings not in words, but in light caress, savoring the touch of each other's skin…

* * *

_A/N: That's the true end of this story~! I'm sorry I abandoned it halfway through uploading *sheepish* I hope everybody enjoyed it!


End file.
